Revelations
by shad3dgrey
Summary: Set off the movie when Julie leaves R at the house. Julie and R remain seperated but problems arise and fate soon finds each other again. Will they have a happy ending?
1. Alone

**Hello all! Please read and review! I would like to know what you think :****]**

**R**

Julie left me. Although I knew it would happen at some point, otherwise how could I follow her into the stadium? I was just helping her get home. No human in their right mind would allow a dead corpse like me to strut right into their secured city. I just have to face the inevitable. I can't believe I hoped for just one second that Julie would be okay with me eating Perry's brains and forget about it. No, I'm just a mindless eating zombie who doesn't get second chances. I just have to except that. Not that I don't blame her for hating me. Telling her was a good decision, right? Now I have nothing to look forward to, just like before I met her: walk slow, moan instead of talking, eat brains-wait, no. I can't eat brains, not now. Not after knowing a human like Julie. Thats like...incest or something. Maybe one day my instincts will take hold and my hunger for human flesh will grow fierce inside me once again. Or maybe not? All I know is my life is empty now, like a dry leaf breaking apart in autumn's wind. For one brief moment I thought I felt human again, or just some kind of peace when I was with her, but now its been stripped away-like I'm dead all over again.

My legs just move way too slow. It was much easier taking a car ride with Julie to the stadium, but now I've got to walk back. Why did they have to make highways so long? I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my abdomen. What is that? Pain? Is that what this is?

Suddenly my attention crossed over to a herd of zombies further in the distance, shuffling over rubble through the mess of cars scattered on the road. In my loneliness, and the idea of using them as cover in case of gunfire, I decided to join them for short time until I reached the exit towards the airport.

A couple of hours passed on this way, and even though they were zombies just like me, I felt an indifference towards them, like I didn't belong. But finally something took me out of this dull trance. I looked ahead down the road, and for a second I thought I felt my heart leap.

_Humans? _I shifted my eyes at the zombies, hoping they hadn't noticed too. Luckily, they continued with the same slow, vacant movements and moans as before. I had hoped that maybe Julie would be with them, but it would make no sense for her to back track. It was only my false hope. As we got closer, I noticed that neither of the humans had seen us yet. There were even a couple of children with them. _C'mon guys, what are you doing. Look behind you! YES! _

One of the humans, an older man, was the first to see us. He silently motioned his hand and pointed in our direction, and the group scattered quietly and disappeared under the cars. I glanced back at the zombies, and neither of them had spotted or smelled the humans as we slowly made our way through the cars.

Are you kidding me?

I know I'm glad that the other zombies hadn't noticed the humans, but this was embarrassing. _How did I happen to spot them but the others didn't? _I could have easily reacted, quickening my pace towards their direction and the others would have realized that I had found food. But I didn't. Somehow, even though Julie wasn't here, I didn't want to disappoint her.

I don't know what time of the day it was when I reached the airport, but the sun had already fallen and risen again. I didn't want to go back to that plane only to smell Julie's scent still lingering in there, but it was the only place she would go if she ever decided to come looking for me again. I thought of visiting M at the bar like we always do, but I wasn't ready to tell him what happened. He would try to give me some sort of stuttering, male-ish comment about woman through his groans, I could just hear him now. I had enough time with zombies for a while, I just wanted to be alone.

I awkwardly walked up the stairs to the door of the 747 commercial jet and stiffly placed my hand on the handle, pivoting my whole upper body instead of using my arm to pull it open. I paused for a moment. I wanted to give some sort of sigh of dolefulness before I entered, but no air escaped. All that came out of my mouth was "Nhnn". I moved forward, slumbering; barely lifting my feet. My arms swayed carelessly in front of me. I looked around, and I was right. Images and memories came back to me as I caught a glimpse of the record player and the empty cans of food that reminded me of her. Everything here was left untouched since we left. Her smell...her sweet smell. My eyes rolled back, and my head followed. Suddenly I felt my feet give in and my knees hit the ground. Palms upward, my hands lazily grazed the floor. I felt defeated.

_Welcome home._

**Julie**

I know it was crazy when I heard my own words coming out of my mouth as I told Nora, my best friend, that I had missed R. He is a zombie after all, and in our world, zombies do not feel or care for the living. Somehow though, R did. He was different. I just couldn't handle my feelings and what I was going through when he told me that he was the one who ate Perry. Urgh it gives me the chills just thinking about it. Now I am just so confused on what to do or how to feel towards R. My dad wouldn't approve. I think leaving was the best thing to do. No matter how I felt for him, no one would understand. I knew that. It's not like he could ever change and be human again, no matter how much I hoped that could happen. I tried to explain that to Nora, and again, she thought I was crazy. Of course she always liked to play around with me, so I don't know if she actually took me seriously. I don't even know if I can take myself seriously. I just felt so bad leaving him there with absolutely no closure, in that house as he slept. It was strange to see a zombie sleep, it definitely was not normal. I felt the urge to go back and find him, even if it was just to say goodbye and thank him one last time, but it was too dangerous to go on my own, and somehow I just knew my dad wouldn't allow it after what happened.

I was sitting against the headboard of my bed, watching the patterns move on my sheets. I felt myself staring while my thoughts raced, not noticing Nora enter my room.

"Ahem," Nora cleared her throat and my eyes quickly snapped up at her in surprise. "Good morning Julie, still dreaming about a specific someone?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her question, looking out the window as the sun beamed through the glass. I watched as small specs of dust slowly floated around in the light. I wanted to tell her how guilty I felt for leaving him, but I knew what she would say.

"Look I'm sorry," Nora began to speak again. "I want to be there for you, no matter what the problem is."

I looked back at her as my eyes softened. "Thank you, Nora." I could hear the sympathy in her voice. However, a strike of hope went through mine. Maybe she would help me get to R after all? "Well...I do have a problem."

"Yesss?" Nora replied suspiciously by the tone of my up-to-something voice.

I took a deep breath, then spoke as quickly as I could. "I want to look for R, and I would like it if you could help."

Nora began shaking her head, her expression had completely changed and her voice had risen into a squeak. "No no no, please don't ask me to do that! It's way too risky!"

"I know I know, I get that." My words remained calm and quiet. I wanted to say more, but I knew I was just clinging to false hope. My eyes wandered off again.

Nora paused for a moment, as though she were expecting a retort. "I don't know exactly what you're going through, Julie, after losing Perry, but maybe this unexpected attraction for this..._zombie_...is just like a rebound or something?"

I shot a frustrated glance at Nora. I don't know why I was so frustrated, but I know that it wasn't because of her. "I don't know what I'm feeling, but I do know that something is different about him. He saved my life, and yes, I do miss him."

Nora walked over and sat beside me on the bed. She placed her arm around my shoulder and sighed. "If only us women didn't have to be such hopeless romantics."

I laughed, but the laugh quickly subdued as I began to speak again. "I just feel so bad for him. I could tell that he was trying so hard to be like us. Somewhere inside him is someone who wants to escape and be normal again. I could feel it. And then I just left him like that...?" My voice trailed off as I scoffed at myself.

Nora sat quietly for a moment, contemplating on what I said. "Maybe he did, but could he actually change? He's dead, Julie."

_He's dead_. The words repeated in my head. "Yeah...I guess."

Nora must have noticed my saddened expression for she quickly lightened the subject. "Besides, there are a lot of cute guys I've noticed that have had their eyes on you. Especially Mitch. He's the kind of guy that would not get his head blown off by your dad when you decided to have them introduced."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. I remember Mitch. He was always following me around and pulling my hair when we were young. When we got older, Perry had got to me first, but Mitch was never too shy to speak to me now and again. I don't ever remember feeling the same way for him though. "Yeah, he's not too bad." I tried to please Nora by agreeing and at least making myself look sane. I was glad to have Nora here by my side, she's the only one I could tell everything to. She never judged me for anything, and I've been so thankful for it.

A week had passed, but it felt more like months. Life at the city was very dreary, there just wasn't enough to do except to survive. I barely see my dad, he is way too busy with his military life and trying to keep us all safe. I guess I got used to it after such a long time. Now with Perry gone, Nora and I just have each other. I had agreed to let Nora introduce Mitch and I properly in a couple of days, but it wasn't really something I was interested in. As long as she would finally stop harassing me about it. She really wanted me to keep my mind and worry off of R. Although it gave me a tinge of annoyance, I still appreciated how much she wanted me to get over this depressive state I was in. I felt a lot of anxiety, like I was trapped. There were times where I still wanted to go on my own and look for R, but with the zombies and Boneys out there, I knew it would be too dangerous. I didn't like the idea of R thinking I hated him. I just hope he was safe.


	2. Trying To Survive

**So here is the second chapter. If anyone is a fan of The Walking Dead, I actually did a short crossover when R walks down the highway with the herd of zombies and bumps into a group of humans. Those humans are the characters from The Walking Dead, and I used the same scene on the first episode from the second season ^^.**

Disclamer:

I do not own any part of Warm Bodies

**R**

More time past, but zombies don't really have calendars to keep track of just how much time has gone. It just seemed to drag on. At least before I met Julie I knew I could live with it, well...be "dead" with it. But now it just felt like I was somewhere else. M has noticed how distant I have been, always secluding myself inside the plane. At first when I had arrived back, I dreaded the thought of entering the one place Julie and I had first bonded so well, but now I just wanted to drown myself in it.

I could feel myself getting hungry. I hadn't eaten since the last time I took a bite out of Perry's brain and saw his last few memories before his death. I was conflicted between not wanting to eat flesh and the sickening thought of eating broccoli, or any vegetable for that matter. I might have changed my mind on eating humans but I'm still a zombie. I have my limits. I had to find some kind of food and fast, otherwise I would become a Boney quicker than I had anticipated. I had to talk to M, or at least somehow communicate with him. Maybe he would have an idea on what to do.

I entered the airport, my feet swaggering as I tried to keep balance. I must have got weaker. I haven't moved around much lately to have noticed just how bad my state was in. With my head kept at the same level as my shoulders, I walked through the airport security where the same zombie stood, scanning everyone that came by. I was glad that I at least didn't die at my job - that is if I had a job - otherwise I would be doing it over and over just like this poor fellow. I guess I can't complain about my life entirely.

I stopped for a moment as I slowly patted his shoulder. He cocked his head, only to stare lifelessly in my direction. We stood staring at each other that way for a few seconds until I realized I was getting into a deep unconsciousness.

_Okay this is awkward. Keep moving, keep moving_.

I hate it when zombies do that. Especially when I did it to Julie, but I just couldn't help it. It was easy to stare at her.

_No stop thinking about her, I've got to keep thinking of something else. Like food._

It took me a while but I finally reached the bar. Luckily, M was already sitting there. I sat down beside him and he gave me a soft pat on the back. I tried to smile, but it only came out lopsided.

"Mhnnhm," M moaned. I'm pretty sure that was a hello.

It was my turn. "Nhnnuh...uhnn."

_Urgh this is ridiculous. Speak!_

I tried again. "F...food. Not...hu...man." My head hung down closer to the table. I was hoping that M would understand what I meant.

He gave me a surprised look. "Nhmm...not...hum...an? V...vege-"

I knew what he was going to say so I shook my head as quick as I could and stuck out my tongue in a way where he would understand that I couldn't eat vegetables either. The thought just disgusted me. We sat there for quite a while without speaking. I think M was trying to figure out what to say, but finally he broke the silence.

"Mhmm...nua...an...imals...?" He gave me a puzzled look mixed with an awkward smile.

_Animals?_

I never thought of that. I would still be eating raw meat but at least it wouldn't be humans...or anything green. I tried to return the smile with a nod. I bet there are a lot of rats in here down below in the subway level. The airport has become over grown by vegetation since it hasn't been kept up for quite some time so it would be easy access for them to enter. I just hope the Boneys don't mind. When I last saw them, they weren't too happy seeing me leave with a human. I'm hoping this will keep my mind off of Julie for a while. At least now I have something to keep myself occupied with.

I headed down to the subway with M by my side. I guess he wanted to help me out, or maybe it was just curiosity. I don't think he ever thought of the idea of eating an animal either until today. This might just be my lifesaver. It took us awhile to find anything, skulking around corners incase we happened to spook any rats.

Under the flicker of a flourescent light, I spotted a few scampering along the wall towards us. I stopped in my tracks and pointed in their direction. I caught a glimpse of M nodding his head in the corner of my eye. I bent my knees so my hands would be able to reach any rat that passed.

_Here goes nothing._

I stumbled over in my attempts to grab one. Luckily though, I grabbed the last one by the tail. It squeaked and bounced around frantically as it tried to escape. A part of me felt a little guilty, so I offered some to M. He shook his head. In all seriousness though, a part of me did feel bad for the rat, but my hunger raged deeper than my inner pity for it. I took a bite. It definitely did not taste as good as a human, but it would have to do. I felt a little embarrassed though among the other zombies, like I had stooped down to a lower level than them. I sat there and ate it until there was nothing left. Dark blood splattered on the floor which also drenched my hands and mouth. One wasn't quite enough though. I was still hungry.

"M-more." I mumbled to M.

We combed every inch of the subway until we found a few more rats grouped together on the tracks. I felt my body ache. I flopped down the edge towards them as M followed close behind. I stood for a moment and turned to M. He nodded to signal he was ready. Somehow without speaking any words, we knew how to communicate.

Suddenly we lunged ourselves towards the rats, and I had succeeded in grabbing two. However, one of them managed to squirm its way out of my grasp and escape.

_Shit! _

I gave a good grip on the second one, making sure I didn't lose it. I turned to M only to find a rat in his mouth and another in his hand. My lips creased in a clumsy smile. It was good to have someone tag along and help.

It didn't take too long before I finished my meal. The high level of hunger I had finally calmed down, and it felt good to know that I had some way of eating once again.

I glanced at M, and I had noticed something strange. He was looking past my shoulder, his eyes wide enough to scare me. He slowly lifted his hand and stretched out his index finger. I turned around, almost afraid to see what his attention was focused on. I knew what it was, and I just didn't want to deal with it.

_Boneys._

Two of them stood ahead of us, letting out a low hiss. Their arms hung out several inches away from their waist, and their fingers curled in anger. Their dark bodies started walking frivolously towards us. They had no sense of care or fear, only demented beings seeking carnage. At least zombies killed to eat, but they did it for enjoyment.

We kept our feet planted to the ground as they stood head to head with us. Seconds passed this way as their hollowless eyes stared deep into ours. Their anger was at both of us but they kept mainly their attention on me. The defining silence was menacing, and without any movement of their jaws, they spoke:

_Betrayed us._

Suddenly the Boney that stood in front of me hissed louder than before which bellowed in my ears, but I still kept my ground. I could see that M was getting anxious though. I was fed up with them. After everything that happened with Julie, I didn't care if I ceased to exist. It felt like my chances of ever being normal again were gone, and it only left me with an empty shell.

_If I die a second time, so be it._

Then another thought crossed my mind that I had forgotten about.

_What if Julie ever did come looking for me again? What if she just needed some time to mull things over? I can't give up now._

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I raised my upper lip in anger and snarled. This wasn't normally something I did to a Boney. Zombies usually tried to avoid them or run away when they felt a major threat. At the moment it felt good until the Boney took out its arm and shoved me across the tracks in one heave. I landed hard on my back, but I couldn't feel the pain. I was in shock. Lately since I met Julie, I could feel the cold weather or any small affliction to my body, but this time was different. Am I slowly changing back to what I was once before? A full-fledged zombie?

Quickly I shook the thought out of my mind as I noticed M get propelled against the wall. It cracked as his body collided against the cement, and a few tiles dropped below him. It came clear to me that M had tried to block their path towards me but failed. I had to react fast. I got up on my feet, only to be rushed by one of the Boneys as it grabbed a hold of my neck. It lifted me off the ground, rendering me helpless. I glanced past the Boneys head, watching M try to defend himself against the other one. I was starting to think that standing my ground was a bad idea. I looked back at the Boney in front of me, looking as though it had a wicked smile on its face. I tried using my legs to kick it, but I didn't get enough force. It wasn't until the Boneys arm had swung back to swipe me that it somehow got knocked over, dropping me in the process. I widened my eyes at M as he constrained the Boney beneath him, striking its face over and over with his fists. The Boney lay their lifelessly, and immediately everything became silent. I glanced at the other Boney laying on the ground than at M. I gave him a look of relief. Did I mention how glad I was that he tagged along?

We made our way back upstairs to the airport. We parted not too long after as I walked back to the plane. I realized how dangerous my zombie life had become. Boneys clearly didn't want me here anymore, but I knew I couldn't leave. I was torn. Not only that, but I began to feel hunger vibrate throughout my body once again. Normally it wasn't like this. Eating a human kept me content for a few days. It wasn't until now that I had begun to realize how unsatisfying rats were as a regular food source. It was also unbearable to imagine myself scavenging for rats for the rest of my unnatural life. It seemed that my body gave me no choice but to seek human flesh once again, even though my heart felt differently. What Julie doesn't know wont hurt...that is if she even cares enough to come back. I am a zombie after all. Who would come back for a zombie when we're already dead? I have to hold on a little longer, though. I can only go by speculation on how she felt towards me. We seemed to bond well. I just hope that if she ever did decide to come back, that it would be soon. I seemed to be changing again. Who knows if I'll even remember her anymore. That was a scary thought. Julie was the only thing that coloured the grey shadows of my world. If I lose that, than I've lost everything.

I decided to sink my mind in the musical world with Frank Sinatra as I made my way towards the record player to put on "All the Things You Are." It felt fitting. Loud scratches ripped out as I searched for the song.

_Finally._

_"You are the promised kiss of springtime_  
_That makes the lonely winter seem long_  
_You are the breathless hush of evening_  
_That trembles on the brink of a lovely song._  
_You are the angel glow that lights the star,_  
_The dearest things I know are what you are._  
_Someday my happy arms will hold you,_  
_And someday I'll know that moment divine_  
_When all the things you are, are mine..."_

I sat down on a nearby seat and closed my eyes as blurred thoughts of her came to me. I found it a little hard to do, the picture of her face - all the curves - scattered brokenly through my rotted brain. I tried to imagine being with her, and the corner of my mouth tugged upwards just a little. I had lost myself in that moment, like I was far off somewhere else. The melody bounced all around me and nothing was left except for Julie and I in a peaceful ravine filled with light and kaleidoscopic colors. However, the musical instruments stopped at the end of the song and all became silent. I opened my eyes slowly, and I found myself back in the cluttered 747 jet. Everything was dark. Everything was lonely.

_Come back to me, Julie._

**_Horsecrazy141: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it. :] P.s. I love horses too!_**

**_bonesbemmettlover: Thanks! And you're awesome for writing a review. :]_**


	3. Mitch

**Here is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy! I know its taking a while for R and Julie to re-unite, but it will be soon, I promise! **

**Julie**

I stayed awake in my bed as the early sun peaked its way through my windows. I couldn't seem to get much sleep these past few days, always waking up around 4:00 in the morning. I let out a deep sigh. It was at these solitary times when I would imagine myself in some far off place like Paris or maybe even somewhere made up from my imagination. I would meet Nora there and talk about frivolous things like dressing up for a formal Ball in Vienna. Sometimes Perry would be there, laughing imprudently at us. I liked to envision Perry differently than the last couple of years I was with him before he passed away. It was just the three of us until my imagination got the better of me. R appeared. I don't know why he suddenly crowded my mind, but there he was - smiling. I walked over and pressed myself against him in an embrace.

I shook my head to snap myself out of the vision. "R..." I spoke quietly. I felt something tug my insides, as though I could feel his presence lingering. Again I shook my head. Instead, I had myself remember what I would be doing today: getting introduced to Mitch, thanks to my friend Nora the matchmaker. I rolled my eyes. Maybe this would be good for me?

I had a mind to go back to sleep, but after another couple of hours passed, I gave up. "Urgh!" I sat up, throwing the blankets down towards my feet. The sun poked my skin, as if it were telling me to get up. So I did. I stood at my closet, thinking of what to wear. I looked at a pair of my old denim overalls and grinned perfidiously. I pulled it on over a white t-shirt. I hoped that maybe Mitch would change his mind after he saw me in this. I made my way downstairs towards the kitchen to make myself something to eat. There wasn't much breakfast food except for oatmeal and eggs, but I didn't mind. I took my time eating, just staring at the door. I knew it would fling open any time now and there would be Nora, raging with excitement. I sighed. A part of me wanted to share her enthusiasm, but that wasn't me. Not now. With what happened with Perry and with R, I just couldn't feel any more excited than a child who just lost her lollypop or a scoop of ice cream that sat on it's cone. I was good at pretending though. I always had to be the strong one when it came to anything...

"Julie!"

I looked up and noticed Nora half walking/half trotting towards me. "Good morning Nora," I smiled.

"So are you ready for the big...day." Her voice trailed off as her eyes scanned me. "What are you wearing?"

I almost felt like I was ready to cave in, like my mom had just caught me doing something horrible. "Oh...this old thing?" I murmured, trying not to laugh.

She looked at my outfit again and grimaced. "It looks like you're ready to work in construction!"

"Nora!" I sounded like I was just given an insult when I did in fact agree with her. "You don't think they scream 'sexy'?" This time I couldn't stop myself from laughing. It took a few seconds but Nora finally joined in.

"You're not seriously going to wear those though...are you?" Her laughs subsided into a smirk, halfheartedly thinking that it was a joke.

I shrugged. Then I remembered.

_Shrugger._

"Umm..." I tried to think of something quickly as I almost forgot what we were talking about. "Yeah, I think so."

Nora sighed. "Well okay, but don't tell me I didn't warn you!"

I quickly changed the subject. "So when and where are we supposed to meet Mitch?"

"The Orchard. Precisely at eleven o'clock. He's very punctual."

"Great." I lifted my brow and looked at my tattered watch. We still had an hour to spare. To some people it seemed pointless to carry a watch around anymore, but most of us liked to keep parts of our past life still worth while in our present world. Besides, it wasn't a bad idea. Time has always been a very important factor to our life as humans.

Nora forced me into wearing some of her make-up that she had saved, despite my protests. We shared a few laughs though, so in the end it didn't seem all too bad. It reminded me of when I was little and I used to take my mom's lipstick or eyeliner and play dress up. Those precious memories were all I had left of her, so it was pleasant to re-kindle them once in a while.

"Done!" Nora yelled as she pulled her arm away from my face with the mascara in hand.

I looked through the mirror of my vanity and was surprised to see a different person looking back at me. I couldn't recognize myself, and I knew that people in Citi Stadium would gawk at me. People rarely wear this stuff these days. I was sure that I would stick out like a sore thumb.

"Don't you think its a little too...much?" I asked with concern, my cheeks a little red.

Nora shook her head. "No of course not! Besides, we need something to balance out what you are wearing." She scanned my clothes once more.

I scoffed. "Okay fine! Lets get this over with then."

Nora and I sat up and left my bedroom to the front doors of the house. When I pulled them open, the light of the sun peered through, bursting the foyer with life. I quickly shielded my eyes from the brilliant rays before they blinded me. As we walked out, everything splashed into view. There were people in all corners of the streets, talking, with a couple of laughs blurting out now and again. It didn't take very long before we reached the Orchard a few streets down. I did receive a couple of glances here and there, but I didn't get as many as I thought I would. Luckily I had my hand covering my eyeshadow of black and silvers, so it almost blended in with the shadows on my face.

We entered the juice bar and glanced around the tables for Mitch.

"There he is!" Nora whispered as she zigzagged her way towards the table.

I gave out a sigh as I followed close behind. It only took a few seconds to reach the table that Mitch was sitting at.

"Hello Mitch!" Nora's voice bellowed.

Mitch nodded at her with a smile, then looked at me. I gave an awkward smile in return.

"Mitch, this is-" She was cut off.

"We've already met, Nora, I don't think we need to learn each other's names again, but thank you." He stood up and walked over to me and pulled out a chair. "Good to see you, Julie."

I accepted his invitation and sat down. Nora took a seat to my left as Mitch made his way back to his chair. We sat in a perfect triangle around the table.

"So, how are you fine lady's doing this morning?" He spoke, sounding as though he had a hint of sarcasm. His eyes looked at mine.

"As long as we don't have zombies at our heels, than its a fine day," Nora chuckled.

"Yeah," I replied, trying to ignore what Nora had said. "Its not too bad."

Mitch laughed as he took out a cigarette. "I hope you two don't mind?"

"Nope, go right ahead," I waved my hand and smiled. He seemed very polite, almost too much in fact.

He offered one to us, and Nora accepted. I declined.

"Trying to quit," I said.

He flung open the lid of his steel lighter and a flame broke out. I watched the tobacco burn as it reacted to the fire. Then he lit Nora's. He took a deep drag and blew out the smoke. He looked at me again and his eyes softened.

"You look really beautiful, Julie."

Nora butted in quickly. "Even with the overalls?" She teased as smoke escaped her mouth.

My eyes shot at her quickly, but somehow I wanted to smirk.

Mitch smiled, showing his perfectly white teeth. "Don't mind Nora, I think its endearing," he winked, almost like he knew why I chose to wear the outfit.

I sighed, but let out a pretend smile. My plan didn't work.

Suddenly a waitress walked over to our table and spoke kindly to us. "Are you three ready to order?" Her long, brown hair was neatly tied up in a high pony tail.

"The usual for us," Nora smiled as she pointed at herself and I.

"Of course! Grapefruits," the waitress winked and then looked over across the table. "And what about you, Mitch?"

My brow knitted slightly. I could tell the tone of her voice had changed, almost impatiently.

"Uhh, how about a beer?" He laughed.

The waitress frowned. "We don't serve alcohol, you know that."

Mitch shook his head displeased as he took another drag of his cigarette and inhaled deeply. "Its a darn shame. I'll just have an orange juice," the smoke puffed out through his breath as he spoke.

The waitress walked away quickly, as though she tried to avoid any moment of awkwardness.

I wanted to comment on what just happened, but Nora had began a conversation with Mitch as though she hadn't noticed. I kept my eyes on the TV. Football was on, but it was only a tape. The players ran up and down the field while throwing a ball, something that was once exhilarating no longer exists in this new world. A pointless game that was once a very important part of many people's lives.

"I'm surprised no one ever gets bored watching the same games that were recorded years ago."

I looked down to not only notice that Mitch was now speaking to me, but that the drinks had already been placed on the table. I took a sip.

"I guess its a part of the old world that people don't want to forget, something that keeps us sane." I explained.

Mitch frowned as he nodded, as though he thought I made a good point. "Very true. I like the way you think."

"Me too," I joked, but he seemed to like the comment.

We were at the Orchard for a few more hours, and it didn't seem to be as bad as it was when we first arrived. I felt a change in temperature: it was comfortable, and the time just flew by. We was some good conversations and laughs, and Nora tried very hard to make sure of it. At some point he had finally mentioned his distaste for grapefruit juice, so we dared him to take a shot. The waitress came to the table with an actual shot glass filled with light pink liquid inside. Mitch exaggerated, pretending like it was an actual jagerbomb or a shot of vodka. He shut his eyes tight as he gulped it down and finished it with his hand slamming hard against the table.

. . .

It was around four o'clock when we decided to leave. Mitch told me he wanted to see me again, and I confirmed it with a 'yes'. We parted ways with Mitch after exiting the Orchard, and Nora kept close to my side.

"So, what did you think?" Nora asked playfully, putting the silence between us to rest.

I lifted my brow. "Good, he seems nice. Almost too nice," I added. "At first I had a bad vibe from him, but after spending more time together, I think he's an O.K. guy."

"Just O.K.?" Nora asked in surprise as she kicked a rock beneath her feet. "I would think he would have to be more than just 'O.K.' if you want to see him again."

I sighed. I didn't want to be questioned because I was afraid if what I felt would slip out. Yes he seemed cool, but he wasn't...R. I scratched my forehead, and I didn't know if it was because of my thoughts that confused me, or the fact that Nora was waiting for an answer and I was taking too long to give her one.

"I like him," I finally said. I joined Nora's little game and kicked the same rock that rolled in front of us moments ago.

Nora clapped her hands in excitement. "I thought you would!"

"But didn't you notice the way the waitress had acted towards him?" I waited impatiently for a response.

"Yeah...I guess. They obviously have some kind of history."

I tried poking around for more information. "And that doesn't concern you?"

Nora shrugged. "Who knows what its about, maybe she just isn't fond of his personality, or maybe he gives her too much of a hard time."

"Maybe." It didn't sound all too convincing.

We kept quiet the rest of our way to my place. We said our goodbye's and I entered the house. I could tell that Nora wanted to stay and hangout, but I hinted to her that I wanted to be alone. It was darker than when I left, so I quickly lit up the rooms. I then made my way to my bedroom and opened the night table drawer that sat beside my bed. I silently pulled out a photo that was taken from a Polaroid camera. It was a picture I had taken of R when I first found the camera sitting in the vacant house that we spent the night in. His face was in shock from the flash. It was not the best picture of him, but I liked it. My thumb stroked his face carefully, as if I could smudge it off if I pressed too hard.

"Oh R..." I said quietly, almost chuckling to myself. "Why do you have to keep tugging my heart like this?" I paused, and my next few words were more serious. "Why did you have to be a zombie?"

**R**

I decided to count the days that passed to at least have some understanding to know just how long its been since Julie left me. It was something I nor any other zombie has ever done, at least to my knowledge. Its been two days since I sat in the plane listening to Frank Sinatra all night. Since then, I have stayed in the plane, trying to keep hidden from the Boneys. My hunger raged deeper than before, waking the inner evil that rumbled inside of me. I needed food. It seemed that that was all my life revolved around. My senses have heightened, the skin around my eyes are darker.

Suddenly, without me realizing, without my control, I growled.

_No._

I shook my head, angry at myself. I caught movement in the corner of my eye outside the cockpit window. It was M. He was limping slowly towards the plane. A great feeling of relief went over me. For a moment it felt like being alone hiding out in this plane was how I would spend the rest of my days, but seeing M brought me a strange hope. I heard him open the door, so I made my way over.

"Good...see you." My words bursted out of my mouth like water running down a stream. I shut the door behind him as he walked past me towards a row of seats.

M nodded. "You...too. Worried."

I kept quiet for a moment, then attempted my next few words. "Been...hiding. Boneys. Staying...here." Then my next word went through me like a surge, striking the room and destroying everything I've tried to keep silent. "Hungry."

M gave me a quick look and licked his lips. "Rats?"

I shook my head.

He looked at me in surprise, but the look quickly turned into excitement, as though he just got his best friend back. "I will...get food. You...stay."

"No. I'm...coming. Too bored." I was happy to hear my own voice again, even though it had only been a couple of days.

Again M wasn't afraid to hide his excitement as he lifted his arm and stiffly patted my back. It was obvious that he missed this. A part of me did too, but I mainly felt like I had no choice.

"Need more...of us," I continued as I opened my arms wide.

"No...problem," M gave out a crooked smile, almost awkwardly like he was under a lot of pain.

He walked past me without another word, nudging me to follow. We left the plane and staggered down the stairs, only to find a group of zombies standing there, swaying back and forth. There were at least ten of them. A few groans filled the air when they saw us. I glanced at M and noticed that he still had that same smile stitched on his face. It was then that I had realized, somehow, that they had worried for me too.

"City." M said loudly to the group, almost growling.

It was a good idea to travel during the daylight since Boneys perferd to stay indoors until evening, and staying within a group helped keep me safe incase a Boney did decide to show its ugly, perpetual grinning face. We shuffled close together, making our way slowly towards the city. It felt weird doing this once again, but to know that my hunger would soon be satisfied gave me a tinge of contentment.

When we reached the outskirts of the city, I could already smell a strong scent of human flesh lingering. It wasn't hard to figure out that there was only a few of them. I looked around at my group, their eyes and nose's were twitching. I knew we out-numbered the group of people who were not too far from us. Usually I would feel guilt, but its been way too long since I've eaten properly, and so my instincts took over. For all I knew, this would be my only life purpose now. Waiting for Julie would be like waiting for a cocoon to hatch out a beautiful, colorful winged butterfly, only to find out that it had died long ago from insects that pierced through it to reach the pupa. I was that insect ready to be squashed. We shuffled quietly through the streets, following the scent that became too strong to ignore. I could hear muffled voices, only to catch a few words.

"Lets go," An older man said.

I could hear guns clinking together, and I knew they were moving towards us just around the corner of a tall building. It just so happened that our groups intertwined together, and the next thing I heard was yelling and gunshots. It was a full on war. A younger man got too close to me, and without hesitation I grabbed a hold of his arm and spun him around. He tripped and fell to the ground, dropping his gun. I veered around quickly to notice a few zombies take someone else down, gnawing and chewing on his flesh, ripping out his innards. There was only three of them remaining, with only a couple of our own casualties shot down just to die a second time. I felt the man beneath me squirm, trying to stand up. I quickly turned back around and looked at him straight in the eye. He looked at mine. He was crying for his life, but I would take it. I had to. It's what we do, right? It's what we have to do. I took hold of his shoulders and tore out his neck. Usually I would go for the brain first, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see anymore memories. Perry was the last.

I heard the older man yell "Retreat!" to his remaining men. I looked over at him, and he caught my eye. His hair was short and white. He gave me a look of hatred before he turned around and sped off with the two remaining soldiers by his side. I turned back around and noticed other zombies, including M, surrounding me and my meal. We shared it feverishly while more zombies sat and ate the other one.

When we had finished, I stood up and wiped the red off of my hands and onto my pants. I looked around to see blood splattered across the cement. It was everywhere, like a perfect murder scene. M walked up beside me, his face a mess as he smiled with flesh between his teeth. I grimaced. Somehow my guilt began to rise within me, like I had just taken drugs even though I was trying to quit. It's not until the satisfaction comes that you realize what you've done. My hunger was gone, and I felt...morbid, almost disgusted with myself.

The other zombies started to walk back towards the airport, so I followed, not looking back.

**bonesbemmettlover: Thanks again! I hope this one fills your appetite ;P**

**Horsecrazy141: I'm glad you like it so far! And yes, Walking Dead is pretty awesome :D**

**Abby: Thank you! And don't worry, I plan to finish this story! **


	4. Hope Against Giving Up

**Here is chapter 4! Hope its just as enjoyable as the others :]**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**R**

I've counted twenty days. Twenty days since I last left the plane. I would go out, but the Boneys have become restless, searching. I know it wont be long now until they find me. There is only so many places I could hide. M and a few other zombies have tried their hardest to postpone the inevitable, but why? I'm not important, my life is rotting and meaningless, but for some reason the others think differently about me, especially M. He says he believes that something changed when I met Julie. I know what he was trying to say, but it was pointless. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Yet still, M comes by every few days - making sure he wasn't followed - to bring me food. I wasn't proud of it, but it was the only alternative.

Today I found myself staring at a snow globe with a man and a woman inside, holding hands. I used to envision those figures as Julie and I, but that imagery kept moving farther and farther away, and the realization followed. I frowned. I felt like I wanted to cry, but my tear ducts were dried up just like they had always been.

Without warning, the door of the plane swung open, freeing me from my daze. It was M, holding what looked like an arm, but it was too distorted having been half eaten. I laid out a blanket on the floor which I used as a place mat. Normally M would bring more than this.

"Didn't...have time." His voice had sounded worried.

I looked up at him, eyes widening. "Boneys?"

M shook his head as he kneeled down in front of me. "Humans...out...numbered."

My heart leapt. "Was...Julie?" This was a ritual for me to ask M every time he had come back from a hunt, but the answer was always the same.

He shook his head again. "Same...man. White hair...muscular."

My eyes rolled down in thought, but I didn't really know what M was trying to get at. I vaguely remember this person from the last time I went out. I realized the arm still sat in front of me, untouched, so I took a bite.

"I think...we were..." M trailed off until he caught my eye, "...followed."

I stared at M. "How...?"

M squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to pronounce his next few words. "S-scent...weak...then gone."

I didn't like this. Something wasn't right. I wiped the blood off of my face with the back of my hand as I stood up. "They...left?"

M followed me and stood up off the floor. "I think...so."

I wanted to feel relief, but I couldn't. M had reminded me of something, something I didn't realize until now. Over the past while since I've been stuck in the plane, I've watched the outside world carefully. Sometimes, I would spot movement in the brush that would be too fast for a zombie. It was easy to put the pieces together.

"They've been...watching." My body was frozen.

There was silence for a few moments, then M spoke. "Not...safe?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what to do. First I had to worry about Boneys, and now humans? Something was eating away inside, and I wanted it to swallow me whole.

"We need to warn the others." I was surprised by the lack of pauses between my words.

M nodded in agreement as he hurried his way towards the door, but as he opened it, something was in his view. He was frozen in time, staring. I cocked my head in confusion, but a worry deepened inside the darkest corners of my body. I looked over M's shoulder, and to my dismay, I saw the skeletal figures standing there in unison, not too far away. The rain pounded through them. I counted at least a dozen. They stood there as if ready to give a court order, but I already knew I was guilty. This was the end, and I was ready. Finally, that noise raised from their chest cavities, wordless convictions saying:

_No more hiding._

_We know what you have done._

_Your time is up._

_We will kill you._

_You will die._

Their words echoed into what had remained in my body. A soul? No. An empty, petty void that held the end of the world. Without another moment, they raced towards us. As if they were programmed, their bodies moved mechanically. Everything about them meant death.

M quickly backed up and shut the door, but I knew it wouldn't hold them. Their skeletal fists were strong, despite the lack of skin and muscle. The steel door bent concave structures beneath their pounding strength, unable to hold. The force of their fists were so powerful that it unhinged the door, spinning it up towards the ceiling, just missing me. The Boneys poured into the plane, knocking over and breaking everything I held dear. M was no longer in view, I couldn't seem him through the flooded bodies of the Boneys. One of them grabbed me, sinking its fingers deep into my arms. I fell to the ground, trying to fight the Boney that sat on top of me. I smashed its head with my free hand, feeling the shattered pieces of its skull through my fingers. It wasn't enough. Another Boney rushed in to take its place. I could hear M's voice suddenly, calling out to me, but I could hear bones breaking in the distance, a fight that would mean utter death. I looked up into the hollowed eyes of the Boney, and I gave up. Finally, the truth. I understood at last that I was not supposed to survive, that my part of the story had ended. I could hear the sounds of music playing in my head. It was Frank Sinatra. I couldn't make out the words, but his voice was there, and so was Julie. Her face, so clear in my mind than it had ever been, smiled softly at me. It had reminded me that I was lucky enough to know her, even if it was only for a short time, in this broken world that was cast out into oblivion long ago.

**Julie**

I was sitting at my bedroom window, watching the rain fall. We haven't had the greatest weather over the past couple of weeks. Life started to finally continue its original cycle like before, and memories of R felt like such a long time ago, even though it was only a month. I wondered how he was doing, if his life was back to the way things were as well, or if he was even still alive. I shuttered. I've always been looking for an excuse to go back, but that time had passed. I gave up. Instead, I have become closer to Mitch, which has helped me forget, but we still were not officially in a relationship. We haven't even kissed yet, but he's tried so hard to receive one. He told me that today was the day I would kiss him, but I didn't know what he meant by that. Probably some macho guy stuff that I would never understand.

Nora sat beside me, reading some medical books. I sighed.

"Whats the sigh for?" Nora asked, not looking up from her book.

I looked at her, then back through the window. "Just thinking I guess."

Nora closed her book and nudged my shoulder. "You're not thinking about that zombie again, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No," I half lied. "Just something Mitch told me a couple of days ago."

Nora smiled. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he said that today would be the day that I would kiss him. Do you have any idea what he meant by that?" I was hoping maybe Mitch had told her something that I didn't know.

"Well..." Nora began. I gave her a look, so she continued. "Mitch told me that he had something important to tell you."

I straightened my back and quickened my voice. "Important? Like what?"

Nora lifted her brow. "I don't know, that's all he said."

I watched as she picked up her book and began to read again. I looked around the room anxiously.

"Calm down Julie," Nora chuckled. "He will be here any time now."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I'm fine Nora. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime!" Nora joked sarcastically as she flipped a page.

"Are you even reading?" I asked annoyingly.

Nora eyed me over the edge of the book and smirked. "I can multitask."

Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I leapt up, leaving Nora to read her book. I walked quickly down the stairs, making sure I didn't slip and fall. I was too curious to let this go another second. I opened the door to see Mitch standing there with a smile.

"Hey Julie," He said as he reached over to hug me. I accepted, but made sure that it only lasted a couple of seconds.

"Hi Mitch," I smiled, but there was impatience in my voice.

"C'mon, lets sit in the living room, I want to talk to you about something." He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the next room.

"Okay..." My voice trailed off with uncertainty as I sat down on the leather couch.

Mitch smiled as he turned his body to face mine, "I'm just going to get to the point." He cleared his throat. "Your dad has looked for recruits, and I have offered to join."

"What?" I wasn't expecting this. "Why would you want to do that?"

"The General has an interesting mission set up," Mitch leans in closer to me, "Colonel Rosso has found a hive, and your father intends to destroy it."

My eyes widened, and my heart raced. "Where?"

"I don't know, but I'll be heading over to the community centre later to find out. Your dad will be giving us a briefing."

I don't know what came over me, but I had a flush of tension. My dad has found a hive, yet it could be anywhere. Why did I have such a bad feeling?

"I want to hear what this is all about," I said with seriousness.

Mitch looked at me with shock and disapproval. "I don't think General Grigio would want non-recruits to-"

"He's my dad, he will." I interrupted quickly.

We waited for five o'clock, but those couple of hours seemed to drag on. When the time came, I decided to take Nora along with us, but I think a part of her was curious, too. My concern deepened as I saw a large group of men and woman, all different ages, entering the building of the community centre. I left Mitch to the group, but took Nora with me to look for my dad. I think Mitch was wondering why I was so concerned, and why Nora had seemed to share the same feelings as me.

I broke away from the crowd towards a door, and an officer stopped me. His last name was Kent. "Julie?" He asked with a puzzled look, "Why are you here?"

"Please officer Kent, let us in." My voice was unwavering.

He began to speak, but the door behind him opened to show my dad and Colonel Rosso.

"Julie, Nora," My dad's voice was serious and demanding as he glared at us, "What are you two doing here?"

I didn't hesitate to speak. "Mitch told me he decided to join this _mission _that you never bothered to mention. I want to hear the briefing."

He sighed. "This is not for you, Julie, this is for the recruits. Go home."

"What is wrong with listening? I want to know whats going on!" My voice raised in anger and frustration.

"Sir," Colonel Rosso began, "She is your daughter, Sir. She wont be any harm."

My dad sighed again. "Alright, fine."

He walked past us quickly, leaving only a brush of air. It was obvious that he didn't have time to argue. I nodded at Rosso, a sign of gratitude, and he nodded back as he followed in pursuit of the General. Nora and I looked at each other for just a moment before we joined the crowd of recruits. Once everyone stood in place, the room fell silent.

"Recruits," My dad's voice echoed through the open hall. "As you all know, Colonel Rosso and his men were attacked twenty days ago while gathering more medical supplies. We decided to go through a military procedure called "probing." Within that time, we have followed and watched these zombies carefully. A lot of the attacks towards us are from this specific hive. A lot of zombies, and a lot of Boneys _live_ there. Once we destroy this hive, we might have less problems with the assailed, and be able to expand our city."

My heart began to race quicker, enough to where I was afraid that it would jump right out of my chest. I felt a squeeze on my hand and noticed that Nora was holding it tight. I knew at that moment that she would be there for me, whether the situation was positive or negative.

A recruit raised his arm impatiently, and I noticed that it was Mitch.

"You have a question, recruit?" My dad spat. He knew Mitch's name, but he didn't use it. Mitch had come over a few times for dinner, but when it came to my dad's job, he treated everybody like they were beneath him. He obtained no favorites.

"Yes Sir. Where is this hive?" His voice was confident and unafraid.

I took a deep breath and bit the bottom of my lip, waiting for the answer. In this hellbent world, standing here seemed like the hardest thing I had to do. It might seem foolish to some, but I didn't want anything to happen R. I felt myself activate into energetic hysteria.

Finally my dad spoke. "Its a commercial airport a few miles from here."

My heart sank, and I felt like I could fall over. I might have if Nora wasn't there dragging me out of the room. I followed her out quickly, almost like I was racing her. I had to get some fresh air. I ran into the rain and stopped in my tracks, allowing the water to soak my clothes. I finally had a reason to go back.

"Julie!" Nora yelled after me, catching her breath. "I'm sorry, Julie." Her voice was quieter now.

"What?" I choked, looking at her while idea's raced through my head. "Don't say sorry, Nora. Saying sorry means giving up, and I'm not going to give up on R." My eyes sparkled with unshed tears. I started to sound like my dad.

Nora stared at me, motionless. The rain was pouring harder now, and it was beginning to get too hard to hear my own words.

"He has saved me more than once, so its time to return the favour. I'm going to the airport," I yelled, "And I need your help." My tone was firm, like I was telling her in a way where she had no choice.

I was expecting a fight, but what Nora said next surprised me, and it raised my hopes.

"Count me in," She grinned.

**Abby: Glad you are enjoying it so far! Thanks again for another review :]**

**ash: Hello! Thank you for your kind review! And I know right? I wanted to make it look like R can't live his Dead life without Julie. Glad you pointed that out!**

**bonesbemmettlover: Glad you liked it! Thanks! There's more to come!**

**Horsecrazy141: I would like to give him a hug too! ;] But alas, he's only fictional. :(**


	5. Reaching The Airport

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! It's only a matter of time now until Julie and R reunite...**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

We made our way to the house, quite quickly in fact. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through me, and the rain soaking through my clothes. It looked as though Nora and I had just jumped into a pool. It didn't take long until we reached my house, but by than I could no longer feel the cold, only heat and anxiety. We rushed through the door, Nora first, and stood in the foyer panting for breath. The marble floor beneath our feet began to grow puddles of water. I knew we had to change our clothes before we could properly think up a plan on what to do next. We went to my bedroom, and I gave her something to wear. A dark purple and red buttoned up plaid shirt and dark jeans.

"So what are we going to do?" I heard Nora's muffled voice through the bathroom door as I put on a clean sweater.

Thoughts and ideas started nagging my brain. Then Nora started to speak again.

"We don't even know when your dad and his men will begin marching their way towards the airport."

I paused for a moment. "I know...that's why we have to leave tonight."

Nora swung open the bathroom door. "What? Why tonight?!" She squeaked.

I nodded my head. "Either that or we leave early morning tomorrow, but it might be too late by then."

We should have waited to listen to my dad tell the rest of his plan and when he decided to do the mission, but I was too upset at that time to think clearly.

Nora sighed. "No it wont be, Julie. Did you see the crowd inside that community centre? It didn't look like there was enough men and woman to kill off every zombie and Boney in a hive. They aren't ready yet."

I walked over to my bed and sat down. Nora had a point. There were a lot of zombies and Boneys back there, too many in fact. My dad and his men would definitely be out numbered. I breathed a heavy sigh, knowing that my side of the argument would not win. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I wanted to know if R was safe, but it wasn't just me going out there. If I want Nora with me, I have to keep both her needs and my needs satisfied. I finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright, fine. Then we will leave the first thing in the morning. I guess a night's rest isn't so bad..." I flopped my body flat on my bed, still thinking as Nora gave smiles of relief. "But we need to pack first, that way we can just leave as soon as the sun rises."

Nora grumbled. "Oh right, packing." She then flopped on the bed beside me, but then suddenly sat up again. "What about Mitch?"

I totally forgot about him. I followed Nora and sat up beside her. "There's nothing I can do, but he may have a lot of questions when we come back. Everyone will."

Nora sat quietly for a moment. "That is if he is even here when we come back," She paused. "Are we coming back, Julie?"

I knitted my brow. "Of course we are. I just don't know what the plan is that far ahead. I guess we will have to wait and see."

I didn't think about that before. Where would we go after we found R? I'm sure he would want M to come with us, too. I kept scratching my head for an answer, but my puzzled look was setting fear in Nora's eyes.

"Come on," I said, quickly changing the subject, "Let's go pack."

We first grabbed some bottled water from the fridge, then some canned food from the cupboards in the kitchen which included not only fruits, but other preservatives like sardines.

_If only there was pad thai..._

I caught myself smiling a little. Suddenly, Nora interrupted my moment of secret tranquility.

"We need a weapon to protect ourselves." She seemed to be happy with herself that she remembered this important piece for our trip.

How could I forget? I wasn't thinking clearly. I racked my brain for a moment, thinking. Then I remembered. "My dad has a semi-automatic handgun locked in the top drawer of his desk in the office. He always kept it there in case of an emergency."

"That's great!" Nora said sarcastically. "If only we had the key," She stroked her chin.

"I just so happen to know where it is," I grinned, ignoring her sarcasm. I walked quickly into my dad's office. It had bookshelves all around the walls, filled mainly with military books. In the centre of the room sat an expensive cherry wood desk, aged somewhere in the late 1800's. It was filled with papers and a single typewriter. I opened one of the books on the shelf, the pages flipped over to show an old key. "I used to wonder what my dad worked on in this room," I explained as I walked over towards the desk and unlocked the drawer, "So I spied on him through the keyhole when I was younger." The lock clicked.

Nora raised her brow. "Well weren't you just up to no good?" She teased.

I gave Nora a half-smile as I lifted up the gun, along with a box of shells in the other. The steel ran cold against my fingers. "Here's our weapon. There is only one, so we will have to decide who will hold it."

Nora lifted up her arms in defeat. "You have always been a better shooter than me, Jules. You take it."

"Thanks," I replied as I placed the holster, gun and box of shells carefully in the pack. I glanced outside and realized that it was now pitch dark out and it had stopped raining.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I shot a worried glance at Nora, wondering who it could be, but i had an idea.

I walked over to the front door. Looking behind me, I realized that Nora didn't follow. I could see a shadowy figure of Mitch standing outside the door. I took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

"Julie," Mitch said, barely giving me a chance to show his face completely. "Where were you? Why did you leave?"

"Mitch...sorry. I was tired and decided to come home and have a nap." I lied. Without an invite he walked into the foyer. He gave me a look, almost like he didn't believe me.

"I see," He paused and looked around, then back at me. "I guess you know I'll be off soon to join your dad on his mission."

I nodded. "Yeah Mitch, that's very brave of you."

He smiled and took a step closer to me. "So, can I get that kiss for good luck?"

I bit my lip. I didn't want to, but his look was demanding and lustful. I realized that we were alone for the first time in a place that was secluded. At least he thought we were alone. He didn't know that Nora was close by.

"Come on Jules," His hand brushed up my arm and caressed my cheek, "Don't you want to have fun before I go?" His other arm slid up my leg.

I backed off. "Mitch, I'm not in the mood," I had a hint of warning in my voice.

He laughed. "So what, you're playing hard to get now?" Unexpectantly his voice changed into anger. "I don't give a shit about your mood!"

Suddenly Mitch grabbed me, his hands squeezed tight around my arms as he pushed me against the wall. I yelped in pain. I wasn't expecting this. He never gave this intention before. It was like he completely changed into someone entirely different, but then I smelt the alcohol on his breath and I understood.

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I yelled as I used my best strength to push him off.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I heard Nora's voice echo in the foyer.

Mitch turned to look at her, and he backed away quickly. "Nothing, just playing around."

"Yeah I bet you were." Her tone was strong and fierce.

"Get out," I raged as I stood away from the wall. I could feel my face burning.

"Fine," Mitch's voice was cool and calm, "I'm sorry I wanted a kiss goodbye."

He slammed the door behind him, and Nora ran up to me in shock. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," My voice was shaky, "But I could smell alcohol on him. He was definitely drunk."

"What? Alcohol is banned here, how did he manage that?"

I shrugged, then gave Nora a hug. My eyes were hard. Normally someone in my situation would have let out some tears by now, but they were dry. I noticed the gun sticking out of Nora's pocket, but didn't mention it. She was a true friend, and I was lucky to have her here.

. . .

It was 4:30 in the morning when Nora and I woke up. From the state of shock, we hadn't finished packing, so we quickly put a few pieces of clothing inside the pack. I was glad to leave after what happened last night, thrilled that I didn't have to deal with seeing Mitch's face for a while. I looked out my window, and I could see the sun trying to poke its way through the clouds. I took a deep sigh as I took out the holster from the pack and wrapped it around my waist, then sliding the handgun inside.

"I can hear your dad downstairs," Nora whispered, "We have to get around him somehow."

"Don't worry about that," I said. "He normally leaves the house around this time."

Nora gave me a puzzled look. "How do you know that?"

"For the first few days I was home I couldn't sleep properly. I would keep waking up around this time and I would hear him shutting the front door." I handed Nora her jacket as I put on mine.

I was right. We didn't have to wait very long until he left. We walked quickly downstairs to the front door.

Nora looked at me and smiled. "Ready to save R?"

"Hell yes!" I smiled back, but there was a deeper feeling tucked away inside me that I tried to keep hidden. I was thrilled that I could finally go back to the airport and correct my mistake by leaving R, but each passing hour only increased my worries more. What if he was dead? What if he didn't remember me? What if he never went back to the plane? There was a lot of things to consider. I shuddered, but continued on.

It might have been odd seeing two girls wandering around this early in the morning with large packs on our backs, but luckily the soldiers and officers were too busy with their duties to even notice. We had to take the secret exit through the stadium, the one that I had once shown Perry. Kevin would never let us just walts out the front gates. I had only told Nora about it, but we never used it. She was amazed at how easy it was to just leave Citi Stadium.

"They've really got to do something about this entryway." Nora explained.

"I don't think they know about it, Nora. Neither do zombies or Boneys. Let's just be really glad that they don't," I replied as we began to walk up the motionless escalator.

It didn't take long until we reached the other side of the wall. It was strange being here again. It was unsettling, but for a moment it felt like freedom. When you're in a walled city for too long, everything starts to look the same and you get in a rut. Sometimes it would feel like you were trapped in a jail, although a safe and secure jail where you didn't live in a cell or get treated poorly.

"Welcome to hell," Nora muttered under her breath.

We began our voyage trudging through rubble and filth within the streets. We kept our eyes on every corner, making sure that we wouldn't get any surprise attacks. It was very risky and unnerving being surrounded by deserted buildings on every side of us, not knowing when or where a zombie or Boney could jump out.

"So it shouldn't be much longer until we get to the highway, right?" Nora asked while skipping over a fallen street lamp, avoiding the half eaten body that sat not too far away from us.

"About ten more minutes," I said as I looked over at her. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh great," She sighed in response.

Suddenly we heard a ruffle from behind a semi truck.

"Oh great!" Nora repeated.

"Shhh!"

I quickly took out the handgun which sat in the holster, and carefully made my way over to the sound. I swiftly meandered over some wooden crates, hoping not to be heard. Nora kept a close watch from behind. I wanted so much to not be placed under any confrontation, but I had to keep us safe. Coming out here was my idea, so I had to be the leader. With my arms straight out and the gun pointing ahead of me, I quickly spun around the back of the truck. A zombie stood inside the cargo container, unaware of my presence. It was a male, dressed in a torn, black suit. He turned slowly and looked at me. It's eyes pierced mine with hunger. It moaned as it began to shift its body towards mine.

"Shoot it Jules!" Nora yelled from behind me.

So I pulled the trigger. The bullet drilled through its forehead like butter. Then it fell to the floor of the container. A few birds scattered from their perch, frightened from the sound. I didn't enjoy this, despite the fact that it wanted to kill me. Shooting it was an act of survival, just like it was the zombie's act to eat me. I slowly lowered the handgun and placed it back in the holster.

"Let's go before any more of them show up," I said, breaking the silence.

It wasn't long until we reached the highway. The road stretched, seeming like it would never end. There were many cars scattered and left abandoned, but some still contained their owners inside, who never had the chance to escape. Some personal belongings were left on the seats or dashboards. Items like teddy bears, passports, wallets, cell phones and purses. This place was a graveyard filled with broken memories. I've been here a few times but I never actually took the time to think about it. All of these cars held memories that would never be remembered.

"Do you think we could hot wire one of these vehicles?" Nora asked as she eyed them.

"Maybe," I replied, "But I honestly don't know how. I think we would need a screwdriver."

"I wonder if we found keys in one of the cars, do you think it would start?"

"We could try, but we might have to jump-start the battery first before it could start. We don't have anything for that either," I explained.

Nora sighed. "On foot it is then."

I remembered Mercy, the car that R and I had driven, and I had wondered how he started it in the first place. Nora and I both didn't know much about cars, so we kept on walking instead.

Nora and I kept close, never straying too far away from each other. We took a few breaks here and there to stop and eat or drink, sometimes just to sit down because our feet were too sore from walking as long as we have. The day had finally turned to night where the moon shined brightly amongst the stars. We were lucky not to have bumped into any more zombies. There were some that we spotted in the fields, but they were too far away to be of any real danger. At some point, when we got too tired to carry on, we decided to stop and rest for the night. We chose to sleep in a more suitable van to us, one that was not dirty nor had any dead bodies inside. We pulled down the back seats to give more leg space as we slept.

"Nora," I spoke quietly as the crickets chirped outside, "I wanted to thank you for coming with me today, it means a lot."

She turned her head in my direction and smiled. "I knew you would be leaving with or without me. Someone has to make sure you don't get into trouble," She teased.

I sat up and chuckled. "What kind of troubled?"

"You and R alone? Things might get out of hand."

I nudged her shoulder, but I couldn't stop myself from showing my childish grin. "It's not like that!" I twirled my hair around my finger.

"Then what is it?"

I rolled my eyes and laid back down. "Good night, Nora."

It wasn't long before I started to hear her snore. I had too much going through my mind to be able to sleep just yet. I thought about my dad, and I'm sure he would know that I was missing by now. Then again, I would go through days without seeing him if he was too busy. I just hope he wont assume that I did what my mom had done: disappearing because I couldn't handle this world anymore. It would break him, or harden him even more than before. Then my mind traced back to R. I hated thinking negatively, but the thoughts kept pecking my brain and appearing without warning. I quickly shook them away. I had to get a good nights rest, because tomorrow I would finally get my answer. Tomorrow I would hopefully, finally, get to see R.

**Horsecrazy141: Thank you for another review! I don't think he plans on giving up just yet ;]**

**bonesbemmettlover: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy reading my story :] I hope you liked chapter 5!**


	6. Reunited

**Chapter 6 is up! I'm so happy to see people enjoying this story so far, and I've been having a lot of fun writing it :] So many times I've wanted to write "walkers" instead of "zombies." I think I watch the Walking Dead too much .**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

_I laughed. R's jokes always made me laugh. He stroked my blonde hair and pulled it back behind my shoulders as he gave me a smile, obviously amused by the creases that curved across my cheeks. My laughter subsided moments later, entranced by the look in his eye, giving an almost innocent yet appealing stare. His hand lifted within the silence, and without a word he caressed his index finger across my delicate cheek bone. I could feel my cheeks burn warmly against his touch, until he pulled it away only a couple precious moments after. His hand still remained in front of me, and my eyes looked down to the tip of his unbending finger which pointed diagonally towards the colorfully blue-lit sky. There sat one single black eyelash, curving into a perfect half-moon form, tranquil in its ease of solitary peace. A smile escaped my lips as his words flowed smoothly into my ears._

_"Make a wish," He whispered._

_I gazed into R's eyes a moment longer until I slowly closed them into darkness. I didn't need to think about what I wanted to wish for. I wished for him to be cured of the binding virus that slowly weakened him into despair. I took a deep breath and blew onto the eyelash. It glided away from me for only a few seconds, and then quickly flickered its way down into the dewy green grass, never to be seen again._

I woke up. This was the first time I had ever dreamt of R, and it was so comforting. I could still smell his scent and his touch on my cheek. An odd, confusing smile tugged my lips, and my heart lightly pounded in my chest. For some reason, this dream gave me a sense of closure. My worries disappeared. I knew I would be seeing him soon and that he would be alright. It was a strange feeling of enlightenment that I haven't had the pleasure of grasping in a long time. A new day had begun, and I was ready to keep moving. I knew it wouldn't be long now, the exit to the airport was just a short distance away.

I sat up and looked at Nora, her breaths were slow and quiet. I shook her slightly.

"Nora," I said as I saw her eyes begin to open, "Time to wake up."

"W-what? Oh," Nora took a wide stretch and yawned as she slowly sat up. "Ouch! Not the most comfortable place to sleep..." She said as she rubbed her back.

I smiled as I reached for my pack and took out a can of fruit. "We should probably eat before we go." I tossed Nora another can which landed between her legs and the juices faintly stirred inside it.

I cracked open the lid and ate the contents with a plastic spoon. I felt my saliva burst inside my mouth as the flavor of peaches bounced on my taste buds. "Mmm. I can never get tired of this," I mumbled as I chewed the pieces of fruit.

"I hear ya," Nora replied, also taking a bite.

As we finished breakfast and began getting ready to leave, I spotted movement outside the window further in the distance. Zombies. A whole herd of them.

"Look!" I gasped as I tugged Nora's shirt and pointed to the direction of the Dead. I scanned the group as quickly as I could, but I didn't see R. I felt a tinge of relief.

"Do you think they are coming from the airport?" Nora suggested.

"Its possible," I replied as I put the pack over my shoulders.

We waited out in the van until they were gone, then crawled our way out. I knew we were close to the airport, maybe only fifteen minutes away, so I didn't take any hesitation to begin walking once again. I could feel my heart bounce with every step I took. Despite that our lives were in danger outside of Citi Stadium, I enjoyed spending this time with Nora. It was like we were on a road trip, only without a vehicle.

"There's the exit," Nora pointed out.

I felt my heart-strings vibrate inside from excitement and jitters all at once. We made our way up the hill, and as we reached the top, the airport came into view. In a way it felt like Nora and I were going to meet up with R after his month-long trip from somewhere exotic. That vision, however, quickly turned into a nightmare. Zombies grouped by dozens, limping their way around, not really going anywhere specific.

"So...whats the plan?" Nora said with uneasiness.

"Leave much space between us and them as we go around the building towards the airstrip, then..." I trailed off. I didn't enjoy the next part of the plan, and I knew Nora wouldn't be too fond of it either.

Nora shot a glance at me. "Then...what?"

I gulped. "Well, we need to blend in with the zombies, but we can't go in with just acting alone," I paused for a moment, watching Nora's horrified expression, "We have to smell like one, too."

"Do I really want to know how we are going to manage that?" Nora shut her eyes and rubbed her wrist against her forehead.

I shook my head slowly, but it had to be done. I could tell Nora knew what the plan was without me having to spell it out for her. We carefully advanced towards the airstrip, hiding behind anything that could block any zombie's view to us. When we reached our destination, I saw the 747 commercial jet. My heart sunk again.

"There it is," I told Nora. I spoke almost as though I were in a trance.

We looked around the airstrip, thrilled to see that there were only a few zombies between us and the plane. It was strange to be here again, but in a way it felt like it was just yesterday. There were a few dead bodies lying around not too far away, which was perfect for the next part of the plan.

"So," I began, "We have to act like zombies towards those bodies over there. Once we reach them, we need to spread some of the blood on our faces. Ready?"

Nora nodded slightly in response.

We made our way slowly towards one of the bodies, pretending to limp and moan as if we were in pain. Our arms were stiff as they were stretched out in front of us. I had a feeling that we might have been over doing it a bit. The body had open wounds and smelt horrible, but we had to do what we had to do. We reached our hands inside one of the gashes, feeling the blood exude our skin.

Nora's face was filled with disgust. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

A female zombie watched us carefully and moaned a few times, but didn't bother to check us out. It lost its interest quite instantly and shuffled away. I found its behavior a little strange, but I didn't want to question our luck. We slowly smeared the blood on our cheeks, being careful not to get it into our mouths.

"Okay, I think we're disguised enough," I whispered to Nora as I stood up slowly.

We began walking towards the plane. The zombies that we passed did not bother with us, and I was so grateful that my plan had worked. Thanks to R, of course. As I looked up towards the jet, I noticed that the door was already open. This bothered me a little, seeing as when I was with R, he always kept it closed. We fumbled our way up the stairs. Our acting was a bit better than when we started. I walked in first, but what I saw inside shocked me, pummeling all of my hopes into ashes. The place was a mess. It looked like there had been a fight and struggle. Nora and I scoped the entire plane, but R was nowhere to be seen. My heart sunk into the bitter core of my body, and I imagined the worse. I looked over at the record player, and it was utterly destroyed. Had I been too late?

"Oh R..." I said quietly as I picked up the pieces of one of Frank's records. My eyes followed the shelf and I noticed a picture of me sitting there from the Polaroid camera. I tried to fight it, but tears began to wallow in my eyes and pour down my cheeks, draining the blood from my face.

I turned around and noticed Nora standing there with a saddened expression. She could understand the pain and hurt I was going through, and quickly pulled me in for a hug.

"We have to stay here, just for a little while..." I choked, still trying to fight the tears, "Maybe he will come back."

"Sure Julie, whatever you want," Nora said while patting my shoulder.

I know I shouldn't be thinking of the worst, but I couldn't help it. Maybe he never came back to the plane and some raiders just happened to come by, or maybe he was in the airport somewhere wondering what to do next. The pain of imagining his body lying somewhere with a hole in his head clenched my heart and mind. I couldn't shake that thought away. It was over, he was gone, and so was I.

**R**

**Two days ago...**

The thought of Julie before my inevitable death had given me warmth. Warmth that I hadn't felt for over a month. Even though I knew it wasn't real, it didn't hurt to pretend that she was there with me one last time. Then realization hit me. The Boney that had pinned me down was no longer there, but at first I thought I was just imagining it. I woke up to reality, noticing that I was free from the skeleton's grasp. I looked around the plane and noticed reinforcements: zombies standing their ground against the Boneys, trying to protect me. This was something I never thought I would witness. Then there was M, standing over me with a lopsided grin. He stretched out his hand, and I accepted. Standing up on my feet gave me a sense of clarity. The few remaining Boneys had now been driven out of the plane, and I watched them through one of the seat windows as they ran towards the woods. I looked around me at the mess that has been created by the chaos. Despite our victory, I knew the Boneys would be back. They always did.

**Present day...**

I had spent a lot of my time inside the airport with M since the fight against the Boneys. We were sitting at the bar quietly, but my mind was racing. M had explained to me that the other zombies grew a liking towards me, and a lot of them believed I somehow knew the cure to our infection. The idea that they even wanted to be cured was a step in the right direction, but I knew that it would only bring them false hope. By now, Julie would have long forgotten me. I knew that. The message was clear when she left, and I understood that.

"M, we have...to leave," I croaked, trying not to think of Julie anymore, "Others...left...already. It's not safe...anymore."

He looked at me with curiosity.

"Boneys...will come...back. Humans...too."

M nodded slowly. "I know. We...bring more. Others that...want change."

I stared down at my hands for a few moments, unhinged by the tone in his voice. This was the first time he showed emotion, but it was fear that I heard as he spoke.

"Where should...we go?" M continued.

I shrugged.

I was lost for words. If I had a choice to go anywhere, it would have been with Julie. I found myself sitting in silence once again. If we did leave, I wanted to grab a few things from the plane and say goodbye to the memories it held. It was a strange thing to do as a zombie, but it has been my home for a long time, so I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I wont...be long," I stuttered. "Get others."

M nodded once again as he stood up. He placed his hand firmly on my shoulder before he walked away, as if telling me that he understood. I waited for him to leave before I sat up and began my last walk towards the plane. It was hard for me to do, and I realized that if my heart could beat, it would have stopped at this moment. So in a way it seemed fitting that I was dead. It wasn't something I liked to admit very often, but it was true.

I stood outside the plane for a moment before I entered. I almost didn't though, fearing that I wouldn't be able to leave if I did. However, there was something in there that I needed, something that would never let me forget her. A photograph. I began walking up the stairs quietly, and I swear I didn't make a sound. I shuffled over to the record player, trying to avoid seeing the state it was in, and looked for the picture that I had taken of Julie about a...month...ago. I guess that's what humans called it. I couldn't remember.

I searched, but it wasn't there. It was gone. I wanted to feel pity for myself, but maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Something out there didn't want me to remember.

Then suddenly I heard a noise further down the plane which caught my attention. I knitted my brow in thought, wondering if a zombie was still inside, or worse...a Boney. I was ready to leave, thinking that I should just ignore it, but then the oddest feeling came over me. I felt that I had to check, like it was something that would have kept gnawing at me if I didn't. I walked cautiously through the cabin towards the sound, then stopped in my tracks. I heard two separate voices, both female. One of the voices was recognizable to me. Could it be...?

I opened the curtain hesitantly with my hand that had separated the first class and the business class seats. It was then that I saw her. Julie's blond hair bounced around softly as she walked towards the other girl with dark brown hair. My eyes widened, it felt as though I was watching my dream come to life. Was I imagining this? Was I really that far gone? I stood frozen in place, waiting for someone to see me, waiting to see if this was real. It only took a few seconds before the girl with brown hair spotted me, and her mouth dropped.

"Julie..." She spoke with a wave of suspicion in her voice.

_Julie._

I wanted to hear the name again.

"...is that..._him_?" The girl pointed at me.

Julie spun around in my direction, her golden eyes caught mine. Her face was so vivid and more lovely than I had remembered.

"Oh my god, R!" She yelled, racing toward me.

"J-Julie..." I could barely get the word out. I felt like I had lost all hope in speaking ever again.

Without being able to grasp what was happening, I nearly fell over when she embraced me. It felt as though I were floating in mid-air. I couldn't believe she was here. The dim light that flickered solemnly inside me had quickly engulfed the shadows that had previously darkened my world. Just the warmth of her body and the way her arms wrapped around me, was worth all of the pain I went through this past month.

My arms slowly lifted up and felt their way along her waist, pulling her closer. I caught the scent of her hair; enriched with the sweet smell of pine and other flavors that I couldn't remember the name of.

"With the state the plane is in, I thought I lost you," Julie spoke against my shoulder. The muffled sounds of her voice was music to my ears. Better than any Frank Sinatra song I had within my records.

"Me...too," I replied, letting out a crooked smile.

Our embrace ended and she looked up into my eyes, studying them.

"Ahem," The other girl cleared her throat.

Julie looked behind her. "Oh, sorry Nora. I almost forgot you were here." Her cheeks brightened into a dark red shade as she began her introduction. "R, this is my best friend, Nora. Nora, this is R."

Nora sat up and walked closer towards us with a smile. "It's good to finally meet you R. I've heard so much about you," She teased. I noticed Julie's unpleasant look towards her friend.

"Nice...to meet you...too." I nodded at her, attempting to return the smile.

Julie stood between us like a lost puppy, unsure of what to do next.

"It's so strange...so you are actually a zombie? You're not just some human posing as one?" Nora asked, her eyes squinting as if to study me further.

I shook my head slowly.

"Amazing!" Nora shrieked.

I still couldn't believe that I was standing here within the presence of Julie once again. I had almost lost all hope, but here she was. I was so overwhelmed to see her that I didn't think to ask why she came back after everything I had done and having been apart for so long.

"Why did you...come back?" I said.

Julie looked at Nora, than at me. "I've always thought of coming back, R. I just never had the chance," She paused. Her next sentence struck fear in her eyes. "My dad plans on coming with an army of people to kill every zombie and Boney living at this airport. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"I know..."

Nora looked at me with confusion. "How?"

"I saw them...watching," I pointed through a window to show her what I meant.

"Oh..." Nora's voice trailed off.

Julie looked at me seriously, but her eyes still held the same fear as before. "So you know that we have to leave. You can't stay here."

I nodded. "Boneys...tried to kill...me. M saved..."

"M?" Nora interrupted. "Who's M?"

Julie turned slowly at Nora. "M is R's friend. He helped us escape the airport from the Boneys before."

"Is he like R?" Nora questioned with surprise. It was obvious that Julie never told her about M.

"I think so," Julie replied as she looked at me. "Is he, R?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what it meant to be like me. He was still a flesh-eating zombie, when I chose not to be. "He saw...me changing. He thinks we can...cure us. Others...followed."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Nora yelled. "What are you trying to say? That you guys found a cure for the infection?"

I shrugged again. "Maybe."

Nora's face beamed. "This is some serious shit!"

At the moment, I didn't care what was going on. I was just glad that Julie was here with me again, and I think she felt the same. I could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at me, she was happy.

"We shouldn't stay here," Julie spoke as she kept her eyes on me. "R, if what you're saying is true, than we have to make sure that every zombie here who wants to change, needs to come with us."

I loved her way of thinking.

"What? How and where are we going to hide a bunch of zombies?" Nora asked nervously. "I thought the plan was just to save R and go home?"

Julie nodded. "It was, and it still is, but if these zombies can cure themselves, than we have to imagine them as one of us." She looked at me as her eyes softened, "Like R."

"So, whats...the plan?" A familiar, raspy voice appeared behind me.

I looked over and noticed M standing there, half grinning, half snarling. I think he was beginning to wonder what was taking me so long. I was about to respond as Julie grabbed my hand, placing the picture of her in my palm. I smiled.

"We go home," She said, glancing around at the four of us. Her hand slowly let go of mine.

**bonesbemmettlover: Thanks so much! :D**

**Horsecrazy141: Thank you! I think its enough waiting, don't you think? :]**


	7. Grouped With Zombies

**Wow! So many more people leaving reviews last chapter! Thank you all :] At some point during this chapter I went through a case of writers block, but luckily it quickly passed so I could finish writing this chapter and post it today. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

Here I was, standing in R's plane once again. He stood in front of me, looking the same as he did before, only with a few new deep scratches on his arms. Despite the dark circles around his eyes, purple lips, the protruding veins and cold skin, R was quite attractive. Although even those qualities didn't seem so bad after a while. I never imagined myself ever having that kind of thought for a zombie. He seemed to like my idea, but I wasn't sure how it would work out. I was just so glad to see R that I couldn't think straight. It relieved me to know that he didn't hate me for leaving him. It was almost like it never happened. He never told me himself, but when I looked at R, his eyes spoke to me. Those piercing, ocean blue eyes that told me everything was O.K., that he still cared.

"So let me get this straight," Nora began, interrupting my thoughts, "Us four, along with how many other zombies?" She looked over at M for an answer. I could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"A few...dozen," M blinked.

Nora was exasperated. "A few dozen...zombies, are going to march right into Citi Stadium? Your dad is not going to like this," She eyed me with concern.

"That's fine, because he is not going to know," Nora's eyes widened as I spoke. "At least for now. We will hide them somewhere, and it wont be inside Citi Stadium," I quickly added.

"Where...are the others?" R asked M. I was wondering that myself.

I watched as M slowly lifted his right arm and pointed outside. I walked past him quickly with Nora following close behind. We stopped at the door, and I bit my lip as I saw at least fifty zombies standing a head of us, watching closely. I stopped counting heads at that point and smiled as Nora squeaked. I felt a presence behind me and noticed R standing there, looking past my shoulder. I could feel my heart begin drumming to an unfamiliar beat, and my stomach danced around to the music.

"Since I am the oldest..." Nora began while trying to keep calm, then stopped herself as she glanced at M, "...Most sane person here, I say we think things over and realize that this plan wont work. How and where are we going to hide that many zombies?"

Her eyes shot at me as I thought of an idea. "How about the stadium? No one ever goes in there."

Nora shook her head. "Its right beside our city, someone might find out."

"Maybe so, but no one knows how to get inside without going through the front gates and walking around to the entrance of the stadium." I whispered my next sentence, "No one knows about that passage, I've made sure of it over the years."

Nora crossed her arms while looking at the crowd of zombies down below. "Its risky."

"I like...risks," M smiled. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Those in favour of hiding out in the stadium, raise their hands," I said, looking behind me as I lifted my arm up into the air. Both R and M followed. Then suddenly, to my surprise, the group of zombies watching us began to gradually lift their hands up, too. I smirked at Nora, but still a little stunned from what I just saw.

"Fine," Nora raised her arms up with defeat, then pointed at me, "But if you ever get caught, I had nothing to do with this."

I would have taken her seriously, but a small grin escaped her lips. I think she was happy to see a change within the zombies too. Maybe there was hope for humanity after all. I thought about the dream I had this morning. Maybe some wishes do come true, even in a world filled with despair.

**R**

I was amazed to see how many zombies were ready for change, but even more amazed at how Julie was wanting to take them in. I was proud of her. My life was finally starting to turn for the better, and it was all thanks to her. It didn't take long before we set out to our new home. The other zombies stayed further behind us as we took the exit to the freeway. I think they were still a little unsure how to be around humans without deciding to tear them apart and eat their flesh. I understood, because that was my first step in changing. I wouldn't tell Julie that, though. When we reached the top of the hill, I stopped for a moment and turned around to look back at the airport. This was my goodbye. Although it was speechless, it was still meant the same way.

_Goodbye, or good riddance?_

Julie walked over beside me and stopped so that her arm touched mine. Her warmth travelled deeper inside me, feeling as though it had awoken every cell of my body. With heartfelt triumph, I smiled. She was my home now. Wherever she went, I would follow. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight again.

. . .

After a few hours of walking, the sun finally began to set. The clouds started shifting colors into different shades of pinks and reds. This was something I didn't see or appreciate very often anymore. I never took the time to notice these things, being dead and all, but the presence of Julie brought it out of me. The setting sun placed a golden hue across the landscape that had calmed the nerves of both Julie and Nora. They began whispering and laughing at jokes that I couldn't hear, almost seeming to forget that they had a herd of zombies lagging not too far behind. I missed the sound of Julie's laugh. Her vocal cords played them out beautifully. The two of them began searching for a proper vehicle to spend the night in, and I had wondered what I would do as they slept.

"I wish we could build a campfire," I glanced over at Nora who began speaking out loud. I was glad that the whispering had stopped.

"That would be nice, but a fire may attract unwanted attention, especially out in the open," Julie responded.

I wasn't too fond of fire myself, something about not being able to touch or grasp something that you could see gave me the creeps. Or maybe it was just a zombie thing? I wondered if I felt the same way when I was alive. However, zombies were attracted to light, so it was best to stay hidden.

"Stay low...hidden," I said. Both Julie and Nora nodded with agreement.

Julie finally found a six seater van just as the night descended across the sky. The full moon gave enough light for her and Nora to see what they were doing. They took down the tail of a pickup that was parked beside the van, and pulled out several cans of food from their packs. The other zombies veered off the road as M instructed them to stay hidden behind the trees. It would have been too nerve-racking for Julie and Nora knowing that a large group of zombies swayed constantly back and forth, right beside the vehicle as they slept.

I stared at both of them as they ate their preserves until realizing that I might have given off bad vibes as well, for Nora at least. She kept eyeing me with uncertainty, but I didn't blame her. As a sign of respect, I turned away towards the trees to join the others, but Julie must have noticed.

"R," She spoke softly, "Come sit with us." She squished over closer to Nora, making enough room for me to sit down. Julie patted the empty seat to her left.

I made my way over and sat down beside her. With M and the other zombies staying among the trees, it was nice having the privilege of sitting next to Julie and Nora. It made me feel human again. I shouldn't be surprised though, I guess I've earned my place, but it still took a little getting used to, though.

"Thank you," My voice almost sounded normal.

Julie tilted her head. "Quit being such a gentlemen R, you've already impressed me enough."

A smile creased her lips, and I gave one back.

"So R," Nora began, "What are your intentions?"

"Nora!" Julie yelled, eyeing her friend closely as if telling her to stop.

I shrugged. I didn't quite know what she meant anyway.

"Still shrugging R?" Julie chuckled, changing the subject, "I thought I got you out of that habit?"

"Still...getting used to...it," I replied, letting out another crooked smile.

"Well," Nora said as she finished her can of tuna, "I'd love to sit and chat but I think I'm going to get some shut-eye."

Julie squinted her eyes at her watch with a puzzled look on her face. "Its only eight-thirty, Nora."

"I know," I caught the wink that she had given to Julie as she sat up and went inside the van.

It was just the two of us now. I was glad we could finally spend some time alone together. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to spill out all of my secrets to her until there was nothing left of me. I think she knew how I felt for her, but to what extent I didn't know. I was afraid that if I said too much, I would scare her away. I didn't want to do that, not when I just got her back in my life again. I wanted everything to be perfect, despite its already imperfections. So instead I just sat there, silently waiting for her.

"I missed you, R," Julie said quietly, not looking up from her food. "Please don't think I ever hated you."

I looked at her, and I imagined her to be a rose with thorns; so fragile yet strong, and willing to fight back. I didn't want to say the wrong thing, I didn't want to give her the wrong impression, but I had to speak the truth. If I lied, then everything I went through during this past month would be fake, it wouldn't have meaning. I went through a deeper pain inside me, one a zombie couldn't explain, believing that she would never come back.

"I thought...you did," Julie was looking at me now, and I froze in place, "But I under...stood."

She shook her head and set her food aside. "Despite that, R...I left you, even after you saved my life...twice. I'm sorry."

I gulped, but there was no saliva to flow down my throat. It was dry, just like my tear ducts. I lifted my index finger up and pressed it on Julie's lips. It was my way of telling her that everything was alright. She stared straight through my eyes, and I was suddenly lost within her daze.

"You have beautiful eyes," She whispered.

I noticed her cheeks blush, which had reminded me how glad I was that mine couldn't, because I surely would have if I were Living. What she saw in me, I would never know.

"You...too," I said in response, my voice kept at the same level as hers. "Everything...about you is...beautiful."

Unexpectedly, Julie leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder. I let out a half-smile as I rested mine gently on top of hers. Although I think she tried to avoid the compliment. It was strange that she was here with me when she could have easily been with any other _normal_ human being. Instead she looked past what I really was and accepted it, on the inside and out. It was something I wouldn't take lightly. I knew I was lucky.

"So how did M begin to change? He wasn't around any humans like you were," Julie asked, breaking the silence as her head lifted from my shoulder, but still kept her body leaning on mine.

I felt the urge to shrug, but I held it back. "Something must have...rubbed off of...me."

Julie looked up into the starry sky. "So its like the domino effect."

"The what...?"

"The domino effect," Julie repeated. "You know, a chain reaction that occurs when a small change happens which keeps getting past down to others."

I nodded slowly, but I still didn't completely understand. Some metaphor lingo I suppose.

"To cure the zombies, us more - alive - people need to treat them as normal human beings," Julie continued, "Then those zombies pass it down to the others."

An awkward smile tugged my lips, finally understanding what she meant. It was obscure, yet so obvious. No one in their right mind would have ever thought of it, it just had to happen by accident. That task just so happened to fall onto Julie and I. Together, woman and zombie, we were going to save the world.

I lifted my brow. _Kind of poetic. _

During the rest of the evening, Julie and I changed the earlier topic and talked about many things, although I mainly just nodded along and put my two bits worth in here and there. I didn't have much to talk about since I couldn't remember my past life. It was nice, though. Our conversation had nothing to do with dying, chaos or destruction; just normal, minuscule things that didn't matter, but made the apocalyptic world seem that less troublesome. When Julie went to bed, I stood watch outside the van as her and Nora slept. It was hard to stay put though, knowing that Julie was just out of arms reach.

**Julie**

The next day I woke up with Nora already eating her breakfast just outside the van. Strangely, I wasn't hungry. It was amazing to wake up knowing that we weren't eaten by zombies during our sleep. It was also exciting to know that everything that happened yesterday wasn't a dream. I looked out the window to my left and saw R standing with M, trying to engross themselves through conversation. Then I heard Nora chuckle, obviously engaging with them.

"Whats so funny?" I said, trying to avoid a yawn while crawling out of the van.

"I just like to watch those two attempt at talking to each other," Nora replied, still laughing quietly.

M gave Nora a look, then walked lazily back into the trees.

"Good morning...Julie," R said while walking over towards Nora and I.

"Morning R," I couldn't help but smile.

Nora looked at both of us, contemplating for a moment. "Okay, what happened last night?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nora! Nothing happened, we just talked." I figured I would end up getting a heart attack from embarrassment if she ever said the wrong thing.

"Right, of course." Nora teased.

Suddenly M walked back out onto the road, followed by the herd of zombies awkwardly scrambling around behind him. I guess that was his que to begin our way to the stadium. We still had a long walk ahead of us which was something I wasn't really looking forward to.

"Ready...to leave?" M questioned us.

I looked at Nora and she nodded. "Yes."

And so we were back on the road. At least it was another sunny day, although it didn't keep the cold, autumn breeze from flowing through. I walked between R and Nora as M stayed close behind, watching the others. I couldn't imagine the luck I was having. Nothing was going wrong. Everything was going as planned. However, after an hour or so of walking, I began to think that I spoke too soon.

"Do you hear that?" Nora always seemed to have wonderful hearing. I bet she wouldn't miss the sound of a pin dropping in a crowded room.

"No," I replied, but Nora stopped in her tracks.

"Listen!" She yelled. Her commotion was beginning to frighten me.

I stood quietly and did what she said. I glanced at R, his eyes were watching me with his head cocked. It was a look of concern. Finally I began to hear it. It was the roaring sound of several large engines in the distance, and it was only getting louder. I felt my heart begin to race.

"Could it be your dad?" Nora asked hastily.

It had to be, and if it wasn't, the situation was still dire. "We need to get off the road and out of view - now!" I yelled, but the task that could have been so easy turned out to be terrifyingly tough.

M tried to get the zombies to move, but they didn't seem to be as concerned or understand what was going on. Some of them didn't have the greatest reaction time, so we had to leave them there. Nora, R, M, and the rest of the zombies all piled into the trees, but I stayed on the road.

"Come on!" I yelled at the group that stood ghostly still. They all looked at me, but they had anger and lust for blood in their eyes. I began to back up slowly, accepting defeat, when I suddenly felt someone pull me into the brush. It was R, holding me tight against his chest.

I looked through the trees and noticed several army trucks and tanks painted in camouflage. I recognized the vehicles from our city.

"Its my dad," I whispered, and I felt R's grip tighten.

As they got closer, the zombies that had stayed on the road lunged towards their enemy, but their advance would only end in defeat. Machine guns poured out bullets upon bullets, killing every zombie which stood in their path. The sound of the guns echoed out, filling the air, followed by careless laughs of mostly men. It was horrifying to watch all of those zombies fall when they could have been cured...when they could have had a second chance to live normal lives. To my relief, the vehicles did not stop. For the first time since humanity was invaded by the infection, I felt pity for the Dead, and disgust for the human race. I felt tears pour down my face as I made my way back on the road. I counted fourteen fatalities.

Both Nora and R followed me out moments later, still in shock at what just took place. R reached out for me and turned me around to face him.

"Please...don't," He muttered while softly wiping the tears away with his thumbs. I could tell he hated seeing me like this, so I tried to fight them back.

I felt the urge to just grab him and embrace him tightly, so I did. I buried my face against R's red sweater, drying my cheeks along the dirty yet soft fabric, surprising him. He placed one hand on my waste, and one in my hair. Then, without expecting it, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against my forehead. A wonderful feeling of warmth came over me. His hand that sat tangled in my hair reached down to my cheek once again and wiped the last tear from my face. We looked into each others eyes without speaking, but his voice was there. He was telling me things, and I wanted to respond, but it wasn't the right time. I pulled away from his gaze, noticing Nora, M, and the rest of the zombies watching us. I let go of R and stood silently for a moment.

"We have to keep going before they come back," I finally said. "I don't want to lose any more of you."

I looked at R, and he nodded. As we started our journey home once again, I thought back at the other zombies that stayed at the airport. They could have all been cured, but I knew we couldn't save them all. I just wish I could have stopped my dad somehow. I knew he wouldn't listen though, at least for now. I would have to somehow prove to him that zombies could change. He was a man of action after all, not of words.

Suddenly my mind traced back to Perry. Since the beginning, I kept telling him that the world could get better, but he would always disagree. I wish he was here now to see this. But then again, if he was still alive, then I would never have met R, and the secret of the cure would still be kept hidden. So in reality, Perry was the one who saved us, and he didn't die in vain. His death had meaning, and something in his soul passed down to R.

For the first time, I was finally able to put my loss for him to rest.

_Thank you, Perry._

**amoet: Hi there! Yeah I felt the same way after I watched the movie. It was nice to see that there was a few stories out there, but I wanted to write my own :]**

**dianadisordered: I enjoy writing stories with different POV's, it's the only way I do it. :] I plan on continuing it until the end, so I hope I'll always keep you interested! P.S. I have a little idea in mind with the record player and Sinatra later in the story, that's all I will say ;]**

**Comet moon: Thanks for your sweet review ;] And yes, I agree with your first line. :]**

**BlindTurtle8104: Hi! Glad you're getting into it! Hope this next chapter didn't disappoint!**

**Horsecrazy141: I watch the Walking Dead every Sunday haha, but it if you mean because it is a really good show, than I agree! I'm glad you enjoyed their reunion! I found it a bit hard to write because I wanted to make it perfect and true for the readers :]**

**bonesbemmettlover: Thank you! It took some time to think of how the reunion should be, but in the end I liked it too :]**

**Abby: Thank you! Thank you! Hope you liked chapter 7 as well! :D**

**Guest: Hello guest! Thank you for the great compliment!**


	8. The Stadium

**Hello everyone! I apologize that it has taken me a little longer to post a new chapter. I've been pretty busy these past few days, but I've finally finished chapter 8! Hope you guys like it!**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

Finally after a long walk, we reached the exit towards the stadium. I checked my watch, and it was 4:32pm. I felt extremely tired and hungry since eating the last can of fruit about two hours ago. My feet were sore, too. It wasn't hard to say that I was glad to see the city again, but I still had work to do before the day was done. Nora and I had to somehow bring all the zombies to the stadium without being seen. Luckily, no one ever went past the walls while my dad was out, but there was always that slim chance. R was very quiet during our entry into and through the city. Too many memories, perhaps. I'm assuming this was his regular hunting grounds. The streets were filled with rummage, so it was a little hard to keep quiet while the zombies shuffled through everything. It was nerve-racking, and my heart pounded against my ribs. I could tell that Nora was a little uneasy too, given by her expressions.

Without warning, we stumbled upon another herd of zombies while on our way into the city. They stopped in their tracks, watching us. All the while worrying about humans, I didn't think of falling into this situation. I quickly took the gun out from the holster, ready for any possible attack. I knew they, too, could be treated, but I didn't want to take any chances when it came to life or death. I had to be ready for anything.

I looked over at R and M, and judging by the look on their faces, they recognized this new group of zombies. Could they have also been from the airport?

"Julie," Nora whispered beside me, "I think we've seen this group before."

A memory came back to me from when Nora and I were on our way to the airport. We saw a herd moving in the opposite direction. Could it have been them?

"Who are they?" I questioned R and M. I was hoping for a positive answer, but there was worry in their eyes.

"From...airport," M answered quietly, "They follow...Boneys orders."

My heart quickened into a faster rhythm. "Are the Boneys here now?" I asked sharply.

M shook his head.

R looked at me and spoke for the first time since we took the exit. "They are...against the idea...of change. Spies, perhaps."

Suddenly I heard growls from the herd ahead of us as they began taking a few steps closer. R rushed in front of Nora and I, using himself as a shield.

"Back off!" His anger withered all hopes for food in the zombies eyes.

M, including the rest of our group behind us, stood forward. We out numbered them. I wasn't at all surprised to see the smaller herd stop and slowly walk away in defeat, though it was something I had never seen before. They were not the bigger issue though. I lightly grabbed R's arm and turned him around to face me.

"Boneys will know...we're here," R said without me having to ask any questions.

"My dad will slow them down," I replied wearily, feeling chills run up my spine. "Hopefully..."

R reached out his hand and brushed the hair from my face behind my left ear. He was trying to calm me down, and it was working, but it still didn't take the problem away. For now, we had to get the zombies settled into the stadium.

. . .

When we finally made our way inside, I was glad that the zombies didn't need any home comforts, at least until they started to change more, because the stadium was just an empty field overgrown with vegetation and empty, rusted seats. I remembered the morning I left R, noticing that he was sleeping soundly on the floor. One day, hopefully these zombies will feel the need to sleep as well. Nora, M, R and I will all have to pitch in at making this place feel like a home. It was going to be a hard job, but it would be well worth it in the end.

I looked above me as the zombies started pouring inside. The stadium, which was once called the "Olympic Stadium" had four walls, and would almost be considered indoors, only that it had an opening in the ceiling which was covered by a white, retractable fabric roof. Although it had a few tears, it would still be able to keep most of the rain out. The stadium supported many sports, and even other events like concerts. It was strange being in such a place that was once so active and alive.

I sighed as Nora closed the entrance behind us and walked on the field beside me. The zombies began walking around aimlessly, looking at their new surroundings. I just hoped that they wouldn't one day start feeling like they were in a giant cage. However, I had some plans already worked out in my head. I remember there being an equipment room in the back filled with different sport items. I think I will teach them how to play baseball tomorrow, or at least teach them how to pass a soft ball.

I chuckled to myself.

"I locked the doors," Nora said while kicking the grass, "Well, I think I'm going to head home now, maybe I'll go to the Orchard and have a grapefruit. Are you going to stay?"

I glanced over at R who was standing beside M, looking like they were wondering what to do with themselves.

"Yeah, I think I will stay for a little longer," I looked back at Nora, giving her a look. "If anyone questions you about where we have been, say we have been at my place in a rut and didn't feel like going out."

Nora chuckled. "Its only been three days. Who would ask?"

I shrugged. R's habit must be rubbing off on me, but I didn't mind. "Just incase, alright?"

"Alright Jules," Nora smiled, "See you later!"

I watched as she trotted off further in the distance towards the exit into the Citi Stadium. A grapefruit did sound like a good idea, but there was something else that I was more interested in. I walked over to R, his unblinking eyes left M and was now focused on me. I used to be uncomfortable when he stared at me, but I felt differently now.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked, spreading my arms out horizontally away from my body.

"Good," R smiled lopsided while M nodded.

I thought it was so cute when R tried to smile. I knew I would miss that zombie side of him when he was completely cured.

"Its...spacious," M spoke with a gracious tone. "I think...others like it...too."

"Yeah, it looks like it," I smiled, though biting my lip as my eyes turned back to R. "R?"

His eyes lit up when he heard his name. "Yes?"

"I'm thinking I should probably go home and eat than have a shower," I paused as his brow lifted. "Race me to the other side of the stadium?" I smiled playfully at his expression.

Before waiting for an answer, I began backing up slowly, still carrying the same smile on my face. He tilted his head, unsure what I was up too.

"Come on," I giggled.

He began walking forwards, and I felt that was my que to turn around and run. I began jogging, then finally turned it into a full sprint. I looked behind my shoulder and noticed that he began chasing me. I saw a smile of exhilaration tugging his lips. I turned my head back in front of me, noticing a few zombies staring, studying how a human and corpse were interacting together. I began to laugh, feeling the wind press against my face. I noticed that R couldn't catch up though, his zombie legs were not quite fast enough for me. I had initiated a race, although that wasn't my full intention. Luckily, he understood the game I was playing. I slowed down just enough where he could reach me.

Suddenly I felt his arms grab my waste, and I tripped accidentally. We tumbled down into the grass, creating green stains on our jeans. For the first time since I've met R, I heard him laugh, just as we fell to the ground. It just came out so unexpectantly, and I think it surprised him, too. It was soft and not very rough. It was perfect. I landed flat on my face, but his arm was still around me. He slowly sat up, helping me as well, and I propped my right leg between his. My giggles subsided as we stared at each other. I studied the scares on his face until my eyes met his. R's smirk slowly disappeared as the sun shined through the roof, casting light upon his face. My heart began skipping beats in my chest, taking my breath away.

**R**

I could hear Julie's heart beating rapidly inside her. I wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I was still a zombie. I don't think she would want to kiss a corpse. Instead, her hand snuck over towards mine. I watched Julie carefully with every move she made. She softly touched my hand; asking for an invitation, so I readily took it. Our fingers intertwined together, and it felt just right, like my hands have been missing hers my whole life. They had carried an empty void, just like my heart and soul, but was now being filled by her. Everything about Julie was merging inside of me, I listened to her breathing and I wanted to capture it all.

At that moment, I had forgotten I was a zombie. I felt more alive, with heat and warmth emanating all over me. I was about to lean in to her, but she began to speak.

"You're getting warmer, R. Did you know that?" She said quietly, looking at me in shock and excitement while gently stroking my hand with her fingers. It's hard to concentrate with her touch, although I am still Dead so maybe that had something to do with it.

"No - I mean...I feel..." I felt strange, and I didn't know what to say. I just laughed a few minutes ago and I couldn't even explain that. My mind was running laps, trying to process information. This was all new to me. The thought of kissing her heightened my awareness. I squeezed Julie's hand a little tighter.

"Its okay R, you don't have to explain it," Julie smiled at me, but began wincing from the pain of my hand. "You're changing slowly."

I nodded my head and tried to smirk. In a way I was relieved that I didn't kiss her, it saved a lot of possible embarrassment. Deep down, though, I think she wanted it too.

_Embarrassment...? Is that what I'm feeling?_

I wondered if my cheeks were blushing, but I didn't feel anything and she didn't comment, so I just left it. Suddenly, one of her fingers got caught on something wrapped around my wrist.

"What is this, elastic?" Julie asked, pulling up my sleeve.

I followed her eyes down to what caught her attention, glad that the subject had changed. I didn't know what it was to be honest. Something I must have considered wearable when I was Living. I never really paid any mind to it.

"You're wearing elastic as bracelets," Julie chuckled. "Is this a zombie thing or a living thing? Cause you collected some pretty wild stuff. You kind of reminded me of the Little Mermaid."

"I've always...worn it," I muttered, but then thought for a moment. "The little...what?"

She giggled again. "Nevermind." Then suddenly her expression had changed, as though she remembered something. "I'm sorry about what happened to you and everything in the plane, R."

I didn't really care about those little things, it was the records that mattered most.

"No more...music," I said, staring down at our hands that interlocked together. I would have liked to listen to him again, now that Julie was back in my life. Unexpectantly, I felt a thump in my chest, and I caught a breath of air through my nose.

"You can listen to my iPod if you want. I know it wont be the same, but its better than nothing. I've got one or two songs by Sinatra in there," She winked, not noticing what happened.

I shot her a quick glance. My expression was mixed with ardency and shock with what I had just felt inside me. I couldn't get the air to flow through me anymore, but once was enough for me to realize what happened. This wasn't the first time either. Over a month ago when Julie was sleeping in the plane, I felt it for the first time.

"Something wrong?" Julie asked, a little perplexed.

"Not sure. Something's inside me...here," I replied, letting go of her hand and placed it against my chest, "I felt...air."

"Is it your heart?" Excitement rose within her voice.

"Maybe."

She kept her hand placed on my chest, but after a minute of stillness, she spoke again. "Did you really feel your heart beat?"

"I think so," I said, proud of how clear my words came out. "It will be back."

"You're speaking so well R! I'm proud of you."

We both smiled softly at each other. Then Julie said something I would never forget. I've been waiting for it for so long, but I never imagined it to actually be true.

"If I kissed you, would that turn me into...a zombie?"

Her words flowed out smoothly like a melody that could put anyone to sleep - if they were Living. They trickled through me like warm drops of rain, and I wanted to swim inside them. But what was the answer? I'm pretty sure she couldn't...or was that just my hopes talking? I didn't get the chance to reply, though.

"Hi," M said, standing there in front of us.

I would have ripped out his throat for interrupting, but something wasn't right.

"I heard...engines outside," He continued.

"You did?" Julie stood up quickly, and I followed. She turned to me. "That must be my dad. I'm sorry R, but I should probably go and see why they have come back so quickly. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No...problem," I said, a little disappointed that I was having trouble speaking once again.

Suddenly she took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I felt her hands climb a little further up my back. I slowly put mine around her, not wanting to let go. Then she turned around and left. It was sudden, and it was extremely hard to watch her leave, like I had lost her again. Would I see her tomorrow? It didn't feel like it. I just spent a month away from her, so I couldn't help but think negatively. I wanted to go with her, but I knew that she couldn't bring me in. Maybe one day...

I felt M pat my shoulder slightly. I turned around to face him, and he gave a look that told me _"Good for you."_ I guess he heard what Julie had said about kissing me. I smirked a little.

_No, she will be back this time._

**Julie**

I made my way into Citi Stadium, feeling regrettable that I had left R after what I just asked him. But I meant what I said, and I will ask him again when the time comes. Nora would have a fit if she found out. Normally I don't make a brass move so quickly, but something about R was different. I wanted to be close to him, and it felt like I've waiting long enough. I know he's still a zombie, but he was changing slowly. So many things happened today that proved me of this.

As I walked closer to the gates, I found my dad and many recruits surrounding the entrance. Kevin was there, scanning for any infections before letting each person in. Everyone looked muddy, and I spotted some blood mixed in with the dirt. Some on their arms, and some on their faces. It didn't look like a pretty site. A lot of individuals like me were standing around, waiting to hear the news. I noticed Nora in the crowd, so I quickly jogged over to her.

"Back so soon?" She asked teasingly among the noise of everyone around us.

"M told me he heard vehicles pulling up. I thought I would check it out," I replied, trying to ignore her comment.

"It seems like everyone has come to check things out," Nora said while scanning the group of recruits standing around the entrance.

It was strange being here, knowing we had a great secret just beside our city. Something that many people would like to kick me out for. It was a little unnerving, but exciting at the same time. I knew there was a cure, and with us being the only two that knew it was a little intimidating.

"I see Mitch," Nora whispered in my ear.

I don't really know why she told me. Maybe a part of her felt like I wanted to know, and in a way, I did. But for what reason? He was a jerk, but I didn't want to say that he deserved to get a thrashing from any Boneys or zombies. Nobody deserves that, and it would make me a bad person to say so.

"Everyone!" My dad yelled as all the recruits had finally entered the city. "We've lost a lot of men, some of them too good to lose. However, we've been very successful, and their deaths were not in vain. We've slaughtered every zombie in that airport-"

The crowd cheered before my dad could finish, but I turned away in disgrace. I felt a little nauseous from the news. I was hoping that maybe the zombies could out number them and my dad would turn his men around in retreat, but I guess machine guns and armoured vehicles were too overpowering for them.

"Yes, while that is great news, there is also bad news as well," My dad continued as the cheers subsided, "The threat of the Boneys still remain."

The words echoed through my head. I looked up, spotting the fear in his eyes. My dad was always good at hiding his emotions, but I would always notice the things that others couldn't. The crowd remained silent as he spoke.

"There were too many of them, and they already seemed riled up. We've destroyed some, but they kept coming. We need to armour our defences and be ready for war. They might have pulled us back but we will rise up and destroy each one of them! We will fight and take back what is ours!"

The crowd roared with cheers as my dad left towards the community centre with Colonel Rosso and a few others. The rest of the recruits joined our crowd, searching for the few loved ones they had. I looked at Nora who was already looking at me.

"At least he didn't realize we were gone," Nora shrugged while pulling her hair away from her face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just glad that we aren't alone in this. The Boneys may have lost their attention on me and R for now, but they are coming straight for our city. They were going to do it anyway, but at least we now have people to fight with us."

I turned my head for a moment and noticed Mitch watching me through the crowd. He had a look of speculation across his face, but then walked away out of my sight.

"We need to tell someone about our secret," I said, trying not to think about Mitch.

"What?!" Nora shrieked, startling a few people around us. "What?" She repeated a little quieter. "Are you shitting me?"

"We obviously do not have enough people in our city who are willing to fight. If we can cure these zombies, and possibly many more that are out there, we can out number the Boneys," I replied in a whisper as I began walking back to my place. Nora followed silently beside me.

"Who can we possibly tell that wont think we are crazy?" She asked, a little shaken.

I felt like a child suddenly, plotting to steal tomorrows test papers. I felt the adrenaline pumping inside me, and it was ready to burst at any moment.

The tone of my voice was hard as stone. "Colonel Rosso."

**Rue Bladesinger: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! :]**

**Horsecrazy 141: Glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed the moments in this chapter, too! :]**

**BlindTurtle8104: Thank you very much for such a positive review! I love to hear feedback on how readers felt while reading certain parts of the story. :] Hope this one was just as good!**

**bonesbemmettlover: I know! Thank you for pointing that out. :] It's just so much more romantic when two people can understand each other without saying a word.**


	9. Trusting Colonel Rosso

**Chapter 9 is up! It took me a while to finish this one, but I've been so busy with work! This one is also the longest chapter so far that I have written. Please tell me what you think! I think I might have rushed this one too much. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

I entered my home, well aware of Nora poking multiple questions at me. I didn't have a lot of time to think about my plan, but I knew it was right. Rosso was the one person who ever treated me fairly and was close enough in command besides my dad to do something about the cure, and not just gawk in amazement or shoot the zombies down on site. Unlike my dad, he would listen to me. He had to.

"So? Why Rosso?" Nora asked impatiently for the third time.

I closed the front doors behind us, making sure we were alone. "I've always looked at him as though he were my grandfather. He has always been there for me."

Nora paused for a moment, looking at me with uncertainty. "Are you sure we should tell him? What if-"

"Do you think I would ever take the chance of putting R in danger?" I shot her a displeasing glance. Not only was I in shock that Nora would doubt my judgement, but also by my tone as well. I didn't normally speak to her that way.

Nora nodded slowly in agreement. "Okay, Jules. I'm sorry."

"I'm positive about this Nora, but either way, I can't just sit here and do nothing while those Boneys are out there," I continued. "Besides, once Rosso sees how the zombies have changed, I'm sure my dad would believe him better than me."

Nora chuckled for a moment as she replied. "Boy, do I know how much that is true."

"I'm sorry if I seem a little on edge, there's just too much on my mind right now," I smiled, trying to hide the overflow of stress inside me.

"It's fine Julie, I understand. Trust me!" She winked while chuckling.

I responded with a soft laugh. Nora always seemed to stay much calmer in these situations than me, but I also had R now. I knew he was good at holding his own, he proved that more than enough times, but it was my turn to keep him safe now that he was in human territory. Both humans and Boneys would want to see him dead, and I don't mean walking around Dead. I turned away suddenly and began heading up the stairs, hiding my frown. I heard Nora's footsteps follow close behind me as we made our way to my bedroom. I felt the gun bounce against my hip, realizing that I should probably put it back in its original place.

"I'll be right back," I said as I ran back downstairs.

It didn't take very long for me to put the gun away in the office. The room smelt like old books, and it reminded me of the past; before all of this. It felt like home, safe, familiar and friendly. It was a time when my mom was still alive, and my dad was how he used to be. I sighed and stood still for a moment, but then left the room quietly. I didn't want those memories to sink in my head too deeply. When I made my way to the stairs, I barely got one foot on the first step when the front door swung open, startling me.

"Dad, hi. Rosso," I nodded at them both as they walked into the house. I heard Nora run down the stairs behind me.

"Good evening Mr. Grigio and Colonel Rosso," Nora repeated after me, sounding a little anxious.

"Hello to both of you," Rosso replied, half smiling.

My dad nodded at us, but didn't respond to the greeting. "I'm assuming you two have heard what happened earlier today?"

"Yes...it sounds bad," Nora replied.

I stayed quiet. It annoyed me a little that my dad did not notice I was gone this past few days, but I assumed he never would have guessed that there would be a secret exit somewhere within the city. There was no way Kevin would have let us waltz out the front gates without a good reason.

My dad eyed us without any expression. "Good, because we need all the help we can get."

I caught Nora giving me a glance through the corner of her eye. _Like we aren't doing enough._

"Doing what, exactly?" I crossed my arms. I didn't mind helping around, but I just felt like showing anger towards him. He looked at me carelessly, as though my attitude did not fizz on him.

"Guarding a perimeter along the wall and making sure any Boney that shows its ugly face gets shot down. We can't take any chances," He watched Nora and I carefully as he spoke.

"I don't know dad," I said smoothly, "I've got my own problems right now."

His face lit up in bright colors of red, displeased by my lack of obedience. "Just because you're my daughter, doesn't give you the right to disobey orders!"

My dad's voice raised and bounced along the walls, setting Nora and Rosso in an uncomfortable place. Nora caught the anger in my eyes, and quickly said something to break up the impending argument.

"Don't worry Mr. Grigio, we'll be on it!"

I shot Nora a quck glance, and she replied with a shrug and an awkward smile.

"Good, glad to hear it. You two can start tomorrow," He replied, still looking at me a little infuriated, but then changed his glance to the other man beside him. "Well, Rosso, I will see you early tomorrow."

"Yes sir, bright and early," The colonel responded as he left out the door.

I waited for my dad to leave the foyer before I questioned Nora.

"What was that about?" I whispered harshly at her.

"Does it matter now? Rosso is just outside, kind of perfect timing if you ask me," Nora pointed to the door, signaling his departure.

She was right, although I knew a part of her was also trying to change the subject, but I dropped it. I grabbed my coat from the closet and raced out the door to catch up to Rosso, almost losing my breath.

"Colonel Rosso!" I yelled. The night air was cold with condensation escaping my mouth as I spoke. He stopped in his tracks and turned around with a look of concern. I didn't realize until I caught up to him that Nora had followed.

"Julie, Nora? Whats wrong?" His voice matched his expression.

"Nora and I have something to tell you. It might even be a bit hard to believe," I replied, still attempting to put on my coat.

Colonel Rosso smiled weakly. It was obvious that he wasn't all too thrilled about the Boneys, so anything I had to say probably seemed minute. "After zombies and Boneys, I can believe anything. I'm all ears."

Nora laughed nervously at his comment. It was at this moment of no return when I started to judge my plan. I felt a little silly, just standing there speechless in front of the two. How was I going to tell him, exactly? I thought I would have more time to think about it, yet here I was with Rosso watching me carefully. I shook the negative thoughts away as I opened my mouth to speak, deciding to just spit it out.

"I-we found...the cure," I stuttered quietly, almost sounding like a zombie myself.

"What?" Rosso's expression changed into stupefaction. He heard what I said.

I raised my voice this time, but I was more hopeful. "Nora and I. We found the cure." Hearing myself say the words made it sound more real. It didn't sound at all untruthful or absurd like I had expected it to be.

"Well actually," Nora replied, "Julie found it, I just happened to be there."

"Come with me," He said quickly, looking at both of us before turning around and walking further down the street.

By the direction we were going, I had realized that he was heading to his condo. Whether it was to get out of the cold, speak in privacy, or both, I wasn't sure. Either way, I was glad that we were going somewhere more suitable to talk. Nora and I kept silent until we reached our destination. The adjoining condos were very attractive and not very old; one of the last few homes that was built before the infection.

When we entered his place, I noticed his wife had dinner ready for the two of them.

"Hello Julie and Nora," She spoke, "If I knew we were having guests I would have made more."

"It's okay Mrs. Rosso, we're fine," I replied with a polite smile.

"This came unexpectantly," The colonel said as he motioned us to sit down in the living room. "Julie has something important to discuss. Something that should probably be kept quiet for now."

"Say no more," She replied as she began to retreat to her bedroom. This wasn't the first time she's had to keep out of private conversations.

I stopped her. "Mrs. Rosso, you don't have to leave. You should listen to this, too."

I caught Nora's concerning glance, but I knew it would be alright. Over the years, she has earned a lot of my trust, just as much as the colonel. I knew she would be able to keep our conversation a secret.

"Did you two want something to drink at least? Coffee or tea, perhaps?" Her fragile voice softened my mood.

"No thank you," I smiled as Nora did the same.

Colonel Rosso kept quiet for a moment as he watched his wife sit down beside him, a little surprised that I allowed her to stay.

"Is it really true that you found the cure?" Colonel Rosso asked as we all settled down, getting right to the point. Mrs. Rosso gave us a look of shock.

I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes from him. "There's more to this cure, though. It's not from any medicine or vaccine. Its interacting with them."

"I'm not sure I'm following you," He replied with a look of confusion.

I shuffled in my seat, thinking of the words to explain it. "When I was captured just over a month ago, I met a zombie. He called himself 'R'. Something happened that triggered him, and he saved me multiple times."

Rosso gave out a broken laugh. "It has a name?"

"I know it sounds a little extraordinary, but its all true," I explained, avoiding his question of sarcasm.

Nora nodded. "It is, and I am witness."

"So, are there more of them than just...R?" Rosso paused suddenly and looked at Nora. "You're a witness? But how? You were in the City when Julie was gone..." His voice trailed off and the room fell silent.

Nora gulped, unsure if she said something she shouldn't have.

I decided to speak for her. "Nora and I went to the airport after we found out about my dad's mission to save R."

"How? Kevin couldn't have let you out," Rosso asked with a puzzled expression.

I realized that I would have to tell him about the secret passage to the stadium, but I had no choice. "There is an exit out of Citi Stadium somewhere besides the front gates. I stumbled upon it a few years ago. To answer your other question; yes, there are a lot more zombies willing to change other than just R. I didn't know that until after I got to the airport."

Colonel Rosso leaned in, stroking his chin with his right index finger and thumb. "I'm almost afraid to ask the next question. Did you..." He cleared his throat, "Did you _bring_ other zombies back with you?"

My brow tightened and I bit my lip. Finally, I began to nod slowly.

Rosso's frustration grew, but I don't think it was directed at me. "Where?"

"Inside the stadium, safe and secure," I replied, a little afraid of what to expect after my answer.

He sat up and began pacing around the room which heightened my nerves. The light on the ceiling cut through the dust in the air and bounced on his face, casting shadows beneath his wrinkles. It was an awkward, long minute of silence as he scratched his head.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, Julie. I've known you for a long time now, but I need to know one thing," He paused and watched me carefully, then asked me his next question, "Are you _sure_ they are curing themselves?"

"I was able to walk with a group of zombies all the way back to Citi Stadium and even have conversations with a couple of them. If this isn't the cure, than I don't know what is," I spoke firmly, true to my beliefs. "All we need to do is show them compassion and treat them like human beings, then they begin to change."

"It's so simple," Mrs. Rosso said.

"Almost too simple," The colonel frowned, but showed a sparkle of hope in his eyes.

"Would you like to see them tomorrow?" I asked quietly.

Colonel Rosso didn't hesitate to respond. "Yes, I would."

Nora and I didn't stay for very long after that. We were both surprised at how well Colonel Rosso had taken the news, but I was glad. This was a step forward in the right direction. There was more hope for R and the rest of the zombies than I thought. So we planned to go tomorrow afternoon, just as the sun would reach its highest point in the sky. I couldn't wait to see R again and his attempts with smiling. I would dance to my heart beat if people didn't find that crazy.

When I got home, I ate dinner quietly with my dad. I think he was still angry from before. I didn't have much to say, anyway. I had too much going on in my head to think about anything else.

. . .

As the next day arrived, I kept myself busy cleaning the house. I was a little behind, and the first layer dust was beginning to settle among the furniture. I mainly just tried to keep my mind off of R. Whenever he would pop in my head, my heart would pound hard and my stomach would do somersaults to where I felt sick. I wondered if he felt the same way, or at least felt anything at all since being a zombie kind of limited his emotions. I sighed and shook my head as I began dusting the bookshelves in the livingroom. I snuck a look at the time, it wouldn't be long now before Nora and Colonel Rosso would arrive.

**R**

It was strange being in a new place with a bunch of other zombies. I attempted to start conversations with some of them, thinking that since we were all stuck together, we might as well get to know each other. I was surprised that some of them actually focused on what I was saying. I would ask them their names, but they only shook their heads. I guess they didn't quite remember yet. I had a few conversations about where we were, and sports ended up being the main topic of the day. I also tried to talk about Julie, which did interest them, but it quickly escalated into a fight with some of the men. I wondered if they felt jealousy, and it made me curious.

_Curiosity._

I was feeling these new emotions, but sometimes it would be too much for me to handle, enough to where it busted my insides. There was so much information to grasp, I didn't know if I was coming or going. But I was here. I knew that much. I was finally here with Julie after waiting so long, and that kept a warmth growing inside me. I was changing, there was no doubt. A silent smile tugged my lips. I wanted to run or jump, anything to keep me moving. I wanted to feel the air flow through my chest again. I wanted to feel Julie's lips when they touch mine...

I felt a shiver suddenly; a tingle that climbed up my spine. I felt it move throughout my body all the way to my finger tips. I closed my eyes, trying to capture and relive the moment. It was gone, but I knew it was just the beginning.

Standing on the bleachers of the stadium, I felt like I was on top of the world. _Bleachers_. There's another word I have now remembered. M climbed over to me and stood there, motionless. He kept his stare on me, but there was a gleam of happiness there, something I hadn't seen before.

"How are you...feeling R?" He said. It was strange because that was the first time I ever heard him say my name.

"I feel...more human," I replied, a lopsided smile still beamed across my face. "You?"

M returned the smile as the early afternoon sun lit his face. "Better...all the time."

I nodded in approval as I watched the other _zombies _walk around in the field. I wanted them to heal. I wanted us to become a social community. I couldn't wait for the day when we could finally be accepted by humans and be able to enter their city. I wanted to see Julie's world and how she lived, soaking every piece of her inside me; filling her thoughts and memories in my head. That way, if any zombie happened to eat _my_ brains, they would see my last moments with her, happy and content.

Suddenly, I saw two figures walk on he field from the secret entrance. I stood up, seeing Julie and Nora there.

_Wait, who's the third?_

I noticed a man with white hair enter with them. I tilted my head in thought. He looked familiar. I heard Julie's voice calling my name, then M's. Her arms motioned us to walk over there. I didn't expect a third-party, and the first thing that came to mind was that something was wrong. The man had a gun in his hand, but I'm assuming it was just for protection. I trusted Julie, though, so I began to make my way over to her with M just behind me.

As we got closer, the man's features became more visible. I knew him. He was there, staring at me as I ate my first meal since Julie left me. Did he know I was here? He couldn't. Julie quickly walked over to me and pulled me in for an embrace. I watched the man's eyes past her shoulder, watching me closely.

"So good to see you again, R," Julie whispered in my ear then pulled away. "R, M, this is Colonel Rosso, he's like family to me."

The man that she introduced as Rosso breathed in heavily, lifting his chest high. "I think we've all met before." His voice was hard.

Julie knitted her brow in confusion. "What?"

"I've seen these two, less than a month ago. They attacked my men," Rosso looked over at Julie. "How can these zombies not be a threat? How do you not know that they could turn on their instincts?"

The two girls looked at me, a little appalled. I was hoping that Julie would never find out about that.

"I tried...to go as long...as I could...without," I muttered, finding it hard to get the words out.

"It's okay R, I understand," Julie said, stroking my arm with her hand.

I was relieved. She was so amazing, treating me like a human but knew I was still a zombie. She never underestimated me. I was luckier than I thought.

"R hadn't been with human contact for a while when that happened, he must have started to get his hunger back," Julie explained.

Colonel Rosso studied me carefully. "Do you feel hungry now?"

I shook my head slowly. I didn't actually realize that until now. It's already been seven days since my last full meal. I couldn't count the one bite I had from the arm that M had brought me. Normally I would be hungry by now. Being with humans - with Julie, really did a miraculous change on me.

"And what about you?" His attention was now on M, but quickly moved to the field, "And the rest of these zombies?"

Rosso had a look of worry on his face, but I didn't blame him. I was going to try my hardest to gain his trust.

"They all...saved me from...Boneys. They wanted me...alive to help...change them," I stared at him earnestly, hoping that he would believe me.

He sighed, looking down at his feet. "Okay, Julie. What do you want me to do?"

"I was hoping you could help me get around my dad as I help these zombies get cured, then eventually tell him when we're ready. He'll listen to you," Julie replied.

"We need all the help we can get," Nora continued with a smile after being silent this whole time.

"Your dad is a hard man to get through to, but I will try," Colonel Rosso said.

I could tell he was fighting hard not to disagree. Just like all of us, he had hope; hope for a cure.

To my surprise, M patted Rosso's back. "We all...want this change...sir,"

Julie and Nora's laughs filled the air. Finally, Rosso smiled slightly.

"So," Julie said as the laughter disappeared, "Care to watch us play ball?"

"You're going to teach the zombies how to play baseball?" Rosso asked, asking as though it was comical.

"Not just yet, but I hope to soon," She paused for a moment, and spoke again with a different, softer tone. "I was thinking of just giving them exercises to test out their reflexes and motor skills first," Julie took a glance at me.

She was hinting something. It was a stare that spoke hidden words to me, nothing that anyone else could hear. I tried to show her the same emotions, but the other voices interfered with our inspection of each other. If I were alive, the lascivious side of me would appear farther down south of my brain. Again, I was thankful at certain moments like this that I were Dead.

"So, let's get started!" Nora yelled with excitement.

I was surprised at how much of the conversation I missed after Julie had spoken. I wasn't listening, in stead I was in a world far off somewhere else. I watched Nora, M and Rosso walk past me towards the equipment room, but as I looked back ahead of me, Julie was still standing there.

"I brought you this," She spoke quietly as she took out a device from her pant's pocket. "It's an iPod. I thought you might miss listening to music."

She placed the strange item carefully in my hand, along with a cord which forked out into two ends. I lifted my brow, not sure what to do with it. Julie chuckled.

"I'll show you how to use it later."

"Thank...y-you," My words were rattled. I didn't quite remember how to speak. I put the item that she called an iPod into the pocked of my red sweater.

"Are you two coming?!" I heard Nora's voice echo across the field.

We silently made our way over, not saying another word. Rosso and Nora brought out a large bag of softballs and began handing some out to me, M and Julie. We gathered up the rest of the zombies and gave every odd number a ball as well. I watched Julie and Nora as they tried to demonstrate how to pass a ball, then signalled the zombies to go next. Each one of us had a partner to play this game, and although they started out flimsy, the other zombies began to get the hang of it. Julie and Nora would laugh, then cheer them on as support when they'd miss catching a ball, only to grab it and try again. M and I weren't too bad ourselves, but I was mainly trying to catch up to Julie and Nora, hoping to impress them. The zombies didn't speak, but I did catch a weak smile here and there, so I knew they were enjoying the activity. They knew it was healing them.

I eyed the colonel who sat on the bleachers, watching all of us carefully unfold into what looked like a group of Living people passing softballs to each other. I wondered what was going through his head, what his thoughts were. After a long while, I did notice a smirk playing on his face, and it was obvious that he was pleased to see the miracle evolving before him.

. . .

After an hour or so, Rosso had to leave, and after another couple of hours, Nora followed. The night sky began to settle, so we quickly began cleaning up the balls and put them back in the room. After I said goodbye to Nora, I began walking to the row of seats across the field. I sat down, feeling the contentment of a successful day. For the first time, a lot of the other zombies sat down as well, both in the field and the seats. Maybe they were feeling exhaustion, and knew that sitting down would help them rest. This was a good sign.

I glanced back at Julie and Nora in the distance as they parted. I was glad to see Julie walking in my direction. Finally, we could be alone. It felt like ages now since we were last together, even though it was just yesterday.

"Hi R," She greeted me as though we hadn't seen each other yet today.

"Hello Julie," I smiled as she sat down beside me.

"Did you have a good time today?" She asked me as she twirled her golden hair around her finger.

I nodded. Any day with her was a good day, but I wasn't ready to let her know that just yet.

"Lets see the iPod," Julie took out her palm as I shuffled my hand through my pocket. "See this donut here? That's 'play,' pause,' 'skip back' and 'skip forward." She said as she pointed to each button. "And these are the head phones. That's where the music comes from."

I pressed play, but the music only sounded faint. "Not very...loud."

Julie chucked as she gently took them from my hand. "You put them in your ears, silly."

And so she put one in my ear, and placed one in hers as well. I watched her as she moved her thumb along the 'donut' of the iPod. For a couple of hours we listened to some songs together, and some of them I have never heard. She also mentioned briefly about the Boneys, and that the Living needed help fighting them off. It was an easy answer. I wanted to help, and I'm sure the others would too once they get their minds sorted out.

Then suddenly, Julie began searching for a specific song, changing the subject. I was getting anxious, wondering what to expect. Then she stopped. The song that began playing was by Sinatra called 'Strangers in the Night.' I closed my eyes as the music rushed in through my ear.

_Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through_

_Something in your eyes was so inviting_  
_Something in your smile was so exciting_  
_Something in my heart told me I must have you_

_Strangers in the night_  
_Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night_  
_Up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know_  
_Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away..._

It felt so good listening to Frank once again, especially now that Julie was with me, and sharing this song. When it ended, I opened my eyes, and she was watching me curiously. I was expecting something to happen, that she would maybe lean in, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled softly and stroked my hair away from my forehead.

"I should probably go, R."

Her words tortured me, collapsing every bone in my body. I didn't want Julie to go. I wanted her to stay and listen to music with me all night, joining me as we sank into a world filled with things that no longer existed in this reality.

_Should I ask her to stay? What if she found that creepy?_

"Julie...?"

_What am I doing? Don't finish that sentence._

"Yes?" Her tone was inviting.

I tried my hardest to push out my next few words, although I didn't want to. "I guess this...is good night then."

"Yeah," Julie sounded disappointed. I don't think she wanted to be apart from me, either. "I guess it is." She let out a weak smile.

_You idiot! Did I just lose my chance?_

"Goodnight, shrugger," Her smile turned away as she began walking downstairs.

"Goodnight," I replied, but I think it was too low for her to hear.

I watched her until she was out of my sight. Why did she go like that? What was she thinking about? Was it on purpose? I settled myself down, slouching further into my seat, trying not to think about it anymore. Then, without realizing, I began to nod off into a deep, harmonious sleep.

**bonesbemmettlover: More gazing in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**BlindTurtle8104: There might not have been the excitement you hoped for in this chapter, but there will be more of that to come soon enough! Thanks!**

**Horsecrazy141: Awe I'm glad you liked it! Thanks again for the review! :]**

**Comet Moon: Good to see you again! I like to see readers who try and guess what happens, you will just have to wait and see! :]**

**Guest: Thank you! And I will :]**

**warm bodies fan: Thank you so much!**

**ash: Still no kiss this chapter, but I have a feeling it will be soon ;]**

**Somebody: I hope you enjoyed chapter 9! Thank you for your review!**


	10. Changing

**Here's Chapter 10! A little shorter but I enjoyed writing this one a lot :]**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

My feet lagged with every step, wondering if I made the wrong decision of leaving. In my way, I wanted him to ask me to stay. I should have been more forward, but I had too much pride to go back now. It might have seemed too desperate, so it was probably best to go home anyways. I smiled to myself, hoping that it would at least drive at him crazy for a while until tomorrow. Walking down the frozen escalator, I stared into the darkness ahead of me.

Flashlight in hand, I made my way deeper through the exit to Citi Stadium. I've never come through here at night, and roaming in the pitch dark even with a flashlight was eerie. I couldn't see anything except a few feet ahead of me from the light, giving an ominous experience throughout the entire time of reaching the city.

"Never again," I whispered quietly to myself.

The quietness gave another sinister sensation. My voice was solid, making no echo as though I were trudging through a snowy evening. No sound could be heard except for my own footsteps. I was thrilled to see a street lamp flickering through the wooden planks that were nailed across the window on the door. I peered through carefully, making sure no one could see me when I entered the street. I was glad to finally be out of there. Even if I did want to go back to R, there was no way I was doing that now.

I began making my way home, but even the city was silent. Everyone was asleep. At least I would be safe, or so I thought. Turning around a corner, I bumped into an unlikely person. I looked up at his shadowy face which stared down at me.

"Mitch?" I asked innocently, but he didn't fall for my act.

"What are you doing out so late?" His voice was unearthly, making our first meeting since the night before I left even more uncomfortable.

"Nothing, just thought I would get some fresh air," I lied while trying to walk past him, but he dodged in front of me. I looked at him furiously. "What are you doing? I have nothing to say to you."

"I've wanted to talk to you, and since its been so hard to reach you lately, I've been curious," He examined me closely. "It's especially odd that the only time I get the chance is past midnight."

I shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

Mitch chucked slightly. "I've tried to reach you to apologize before I left for the General's mission, but you were nowhere to be seen for two full days."

"What, you're investigating me now? Maybe I've just been avoiding you, did you ever think of that?" I spat, attempting to walk around him again. I didn't get very far as Mitch grabbed my arm tightly and threw me against the building beside us. The pain dispersed through me as my back met the wall.

"Don't patronize me, bitch!" He yelled in a low voice, making sure his tone couldn't echo far enough for someone to hear. "You're up to something, and I will find out what it is."

"Let me know when you find out," I said sarcastically, trying to keep calm.

Mitch chuckled again. "Don't worry, you'll know."

I watched him as he walked away around the corner where I had come from moments ago. I inhaled a deep breath of air as I hastily continued making my way back home. It was a little difficult to move with my back, but I finally made it there after a good ten minutes of bending forward.

When I entered my house, I went straight to my bedroom. I sat on my bed for a while, contemplating on what Mitch said. His threat played in my head diligently, ignoring my efforts at trying not to worry. I didn't realize that he was watching me, and now I would have to be extra careful when it came to leaving into the stadium. If he found out, something rotten would go down. Whether it be blackmail or telling my dad, it would end badly. Even if Mitch did believe there could be a cure, he would still try to shoot them down in the stadium just to spite me. I couldn't let that happen, especially to R.

I sighed as I glanced at the pillow on my bed. I would attempt to sleep tonight, but I doubt I would rest easily. I turned the light off from my lamp and closed my eyes, imagining R was there with me, holding me close.

**R**

_I was in the stadium; the place was lit up by a bright, white light. There were no corners casting shadows, only a brilliant illumination scattering every inch all around me. It was strange and silent with nobody else around. Then I heard it; a whistle. At first it sounded as though it were coming from every direction, but then it settled into one solid tune as my vision cleared, spotting Perry sitting on a chair in the middle of the field. As I got closer, I noticed his lips pursed as the whistle travelled between his teeth. Now only a few feet away, the jingle stopped, but Perry remained looking at the ground._

_"It's been a while, corpse," His voice echoed in the words he spoke._

_"Why are you here?" I asked cautiously, ignoring the nickname._

_He slowly tilted his head and looked at me in the eye. "You're dreaming, can you imagine that? I couldn't. I never thought a corpse could dream."_

_"I'm cha-"_

_"You're changing, I know. I've heard you say it enough times already," Perry grinned, almost annoyingly. "It's a shame I didn't know that before I went on my suicidal mission."_

_I glanced around briefly, wondering if I really was in a dream, and if I was, could this image of Perry be real? I decided to converse again as the silence between us grew. "How do you know? You're dead."_

_He chuckled suddenly. "You're right, and you of all beings should know that. But I'm still floating around in your sticky brain somewhere, hearing everything you say."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Finally, we are getting somewhere," Perry said as he stood up from the chair. "I want you to keep an eye on Julie and keep her safe, now that I'm out of the picture. A lot of things are gonna come down, and I want you to be there beside her."_

_I nodded slowly, hearing every detail of his words._

_"But most of all," He continued then pointed up towards the ceiling, "I want you to take her somewhere, to the roof of the stadium. Help her take her mind off of the stress that's been haunting her. When you're up there, that's when the real change will begin."_

_"I will," I replied._

_"Thanks, corpse. I knew I could rely on you. You know, I've gotten to know you better since I've been stuck here. The world needs all kinds of people, including you. I might have died but at least the rest of the world can have a second chance," Perry chuckled as he looked at his feet. "I never imagined this day would come, no matter how much Julie tried to convince me otherwise." He looked at me again, this time his eyes shot through mine. "Listen to her, corpse, don't ever take what she says for granted."_

_"I wont, I promise you that, Perry."_

Suddenly the images sucked instantly into the ground, disappearing into nothing, only to realize that I had entered back into reality. My eyes opened, and I found myself tucked in between the seats as the daylight bloomed. I didn't know if what I saw was a dream or not, but I would take it seriously. I wanted to protect Julie, even if that meant dying to keep her alive. I wondered what kind of stress Julie was in that Perry described. I know there was the Boneys, but was there something else she hasn't told me? And what was this 'real change' that he mentioned? Why didn't I ask him when I had the chance? I had no choice but to wait patiently and learn on my own.

I spotted M making his way over to me, a smile curved awkwardly on his face. "Finally...awake? You were out...like a light."

"Yeah...I guess I...fell asleep," I responded, but my real attention was directed in the middle of the field where Perry had been. There was no chair, just an empty field of grass and weeds.

"What does...feel like?" M muttered, I could tell he was trying his hardest to speak in one sentence.

His body was motionless as he waited for a response from me. The fact is, I couldn't give him one. At least I couldn't describe it as well as I would have liked.

"Peaceful?" My own answer turned out to sound like a question, but judging by M's nod, it seemed to be enough. I think 'peaceful' was the wrong word to use, but it was calming. Calming enough where I didn't feel threatened, but the worry for Julie was still immanent.

. . .

I waited patiently for Julie's visit. I kept to myself in the seats, not really needing to go anywhere. Not like there was somewhere to go anyway. I was glad that she left me her iPod, at least it gave me something to do. Music always kept me busy. After a couple of hours, I found a few songs that I liked, but one of them that really caught my attention was 'Fireflies' by some band called Owl City. I leaned against my seat, watching the other zombies begin to converse with each other. Despite their lack of warmth and life, we still had an army. They could still help defend the city, I was positive.

Then that's when I saw Julie, coming out through the darkness of the exit. I waved her over, and stared as she headed towards me. She was smiling, but I knew there was something wrong.

"Is something...wrong?" I asked her as she finally reached me.

She shook her head. "No, nothing, just came for a quick visit."

I watched her as she stood awkwardly in place. She looked as though she were in pain, but I left it for now. "Where's Nora?"

"She stayed back in the city, scouting for Boneys," Julie's voice was hasty and uncomfortable.

I imagined this was what Perry was talking about in my elusive dream, so I decided to take his advice. "I want to," I paused for a moment, attempting to say the sentence properly, "I want to bring you somewhere."

She tilted her head and smiled. "Oh R! You're doing so well! Where do you want to bring me?" Her enthusiasm heightened the atmosphere between us.

I took Julie's hand and lead the way. I've never been to the roof before, but somehow I knew how to get there. I didn't know if it was me or Perry guiding her. As we got closer to our destination, I could tell by her expression that she knew where we were going.

"How did you know about this place?" She asked as the cool sun settled gently upon her face.

I shrugged. "Found it this morning." I think the ability of speaking properly in my dream was rubbing off on me. Although I still spoke a little slower than the average person.

"Its strange. Perry used to take me up here," Julie eyed me careful, "You remind me of him sometimes."

I didn't answer, but she kept busy after she spoke. Julie reached her hand inside a vacant fan, just after pulling off the iron weaved cover that sat on top of it. She took out a flower printed blanket and a couple of small pillows, then neatly set them on the ground. I guess her and Perry kept these few things here for safe keeping when they left back into the drab of city life.

"We would talk about a lot of things here," Julie continued as she took off her shoes and sat down on the blanket, "But he mainly talked about the end of the world. It was a little tiring after a while, and I began to believe him."

I sat down beside her and she helped me take off my shoes as though it were an automatic thing. I didn't mind. I thought back about my dream and what Perry had said. "I think he would have...changed his mind now."

A small smile tugged her lips. "If he could see us even now, than I'm sure he would."

We both laid our head on the pillows, watching the clouds roll along the blue sky.

"You know what I miss most?" Julie asked, facing me.

I turned my head to look at her, waiting for an answer.

"Airplanes. Hearing and seeing them flying high up there in the clouds," She noticed my smile and laughed. "It sounds silly, I know. Perry thought so too."

"It's not silly," I retorted as she looked back up above us.

Julie didn't respond to this, but instead changed the subject. "I lied to you earlier. I didn't want you to worry, but I think you should know."

"What?" I asked with a concerning stare, but she didn't look back.

I caught Julie bite her bottom lip. "There's someone in the city...this guy named Mitch, who figures I'm up to something. He's bad news, and if he finds out about you and the others, I don't know what could happen."

Who was this Mitch, and where did he come from? Why did he want to know Julie's business? I didn't want to ask, instead I would let her tell me on her own. I shifted my body over so I laid on my side with my left arm holding my head as support. My right hand eased its way over to her, stroking her cheek from the one tear that had fallen from her eye.

"Everything will work out...in the end," I said softly, trying to comfort her.

She looked at me and smiled weakly, "If something happens to you, I'm gonna kick your ass! Deal?"

I let out a small chuckle, surprising both of us. "Deal."

"You know, you look a lot more alive than you ever have. It's just your eyes that haven't changed," She spoke softly. It was a heartwarming compliment.

Suddenly I had remembered something, a song that I wanted Julie to listen to from her iPod. I sat up effortlessly, grabbing the device from my pocket. I didn't tell her what I was doing, only that I plugged her ear with the left headphone and the right in mine, then pressed play. She kept her eyes on me, and mine on hers, knowing full well what song I chose.

**- play the song called "Tangled up in You" by Staind to get the full effect if you like, then continue with the story -**

_You're my world, the shelter from the rain _  
_You're the pills that take away my pain _  
_You're the light that helps me find my way _  
_You're the words when I have nothing to say._  
_And in this world where nothing else is true _  
_Here I am, still tangled up in you _  
_I'm still tangled up in you _  
_Still tangled up in you. _  
_You're the fire that warms me when I'm cold _  
_You're the hand I have to hold as I grow old _  
_You're the shore when I am lost at sea _  
_You're the only thing that I like about me. _  
_And in this world where nothing else is true _  
_Here I am, still tangled up in you _  
_I'm still tangled up in you._  
_How long has it been since this storyline began _  
_And I hope it never ends, and goes like this forever._  
_In this world where nothing else is true _  
_Here I am, still tangled up in you _  
_Tangled up in you _  
_I'm still tangled up in you _  
_Still tangled up in you._

When the song ended smoothly within our minds, a silence had befallen us. We were both sitting up, and our bodies seemed to have moved closer during the song. Julie's eyes were speaking to me again, telling me secret things. I could see deep inside of her, down to every cell and curves of her bones. I lifted my hand up and softly placed it on her cheek, stroking my thumb against her skin. To my surprise, she leaned in and pressed her nose against mine. Our lips were only a few inches away.

"Can I kiss you? I mean, I won't turn into a zombie...will I?" She whispered, losing her breath and gently touching my lips with her index finger.

I paused in a moment tranquility when her finger met my lips, but also contemplation. I didn't know the answer. In my head, I wasn't sure, but in my heart I wanted to say no. I spotted Julie biting her lip anxiously, and I felt like blurting out the answer she wanted to hear, as well as what I wanted to be true, but I didn't want to disrespect her safety. "I don't...know," I could barely let out the words in fear of her reaction.

"Oh..." Her voice trailed off in disappointment, moving her face a few inches away from me, but her eyes still looked longingly through mine. It was a look of wanting mixed in with cowardice of what might happen to her if she took this chance.

Then my mind traced back to Perry once again. _'That's when the real change will begin' _had started to play through my head. Did he somehow know this would happen? That Julie would be sitting here in front of me asking this question? He didn't want anything to happen to her, so there was no way he would put her in any danger. This had to be the answer, and I didn't want to waste another minute deciding.

Without speaking, I placed my hand on Julie's cheek and her eyes softened, almost sinking into my touch. I eased closer to her, taking one last glimpse of her golden eyes until I shut my own into complete darkness. I had no idea that seeing a black wall would be this enticing. Finally, which seemed like an eternity, our lips met. The delicacy was overwhelming, prickling every part of my body. Her hand slid up into my hair as our lips pressed harder. She backed away for a moment and watched me carefully, smiling as though she was fascinated and bewildered that she just kissed a zombie. I couldn't say anything though, seeing as I had the exact smile written upon my face as well.

_Well done, R._

She rushed in again, tangling both hands in my hair while our tongues met. I almost fell over by her forceful body colliding into mine, but it was the least of my concerns. The kiss she gave me was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was better tasting than any human flesh that ever passed my lips. It was a gruesome way to describe the feeling, but it was the only thing in my world that meant something important other than Julie. It kept me alive, and so did she.

Then something happened.

Something was changing inside of me, as though my organs and muscles were squirming and twisting rapidly in a knot. I pulled away from her, feeling the agonizing pain as my body was transforming. I could hear Julie screaming questions at me, asking me what was wrong. I then felt something boil inside of me, warming me up into a body furnace. It was then that I felt suffocated, so I breathed in. The air flowed through me so easily, bringing my heart back to life, creating beats I've never heard.

"Whats happening, R?!" Julie's voice finally caught my full attention, and I looked up at her. The shocked expression on her face frightened me, but then she laughed. "You're eyes have changed!"

I wanted to be just as excited, but I began to feel something on my skin, dampening my cloths. I lifted up my sleeves, noticing the blood flowing down my arms, and then I lifted my shirt. Every battle wound had awoken inside of me, taking full form. Then, oddly, I smiled.

"I'm alive?" I spoke quietly, finding it almost hard to believe.

"Yes, you are! It's amazing!" I could tell that Julie didn't know whether to be horrified or elated, but I think she carried both emotions. Her eyes began fogging up, and a few tears quietly rolled down her cheek past the curve of her lips. She looked at the blood soaking through my white T-shirt, and a look of worry embedded on her face. "We have to get you cleaned up."

I was too captivated at what just happened to realize how dire the situation was, almost ignoring the pain I was going through, but the sudden change in her tone frightened me. "How?"

"Luckily, Rosso's wife used to be a nurse. Nora could easily find the equipment to fix you up," She replied hurriedly, standing up.

"So...we're going inside your city?" I asked with concern. "What if someone saw me and questioned who I was?"

"We have no choice. We'll cover you up with this blanket so no one sees the blood," She replied as she began wrapping it around me.

"What about Mitch?"

Julie paused for a moment in thought, as though she had forgotten about him. "We will have to be extra careful."

I eyed her carefully, but I trusted her. There was just too much going on for my brain to handle, but I was alive and with Julie. Nothing could tear me down, not even the pain that my body was enduring. Walking quickly through the field, the zombies watched us carefully. They must have sensed something different inside me. They could smell the flesh and blood. I spotted M just before we left the field, he was giving me a look twisted of confusion and captivation. I was Living proof of the cure. I guess I was right about what Perry meant after all. Things were changing now, and it was only a matter of time before it was their turn.

**Horsecrazy141: Thank you! I'm glad. :] He's awkward because he's in love, but he doesn't know if that's what it is just yet. ;]**

**the black kitty: Thank you so much again! And I've already responded to your question in a private message. :]**

**Hatter23: I'm happy you're enjoying it so far! Thank you! :]**

**Nebelhexe: So glad you found my story! It's nice to see such enthusiastic reviews! Your reviews made me smile, too. Thank you! Awesome that you figured out it was from The Walking Dead! Glad you are enjoying it, and I hope it keeps your interest until the end!**

**ash: Wow! Thank you very much for the compliment! :D**


	11. Medical Emergancy

**Hello all! I had some feedback for chapter 10, explaining the kiss was a little rushed and that Julie was not as emotional over R's change. Truth is, I ****_was_**** actually rushed when I wrote the ending of that chapter, and I realize that it wasn't as good as I had hoped. So I'm just letting you all know that I fixed things after the part with the song, so if you want you can go back and re-read it before reading this chapter. Hope it's better this time! Please let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

We awkwardly stumbled through towards the exit, finding it hard to get a foothold over all the junk scattered around the floor. Looking at R, I could see his newly colored face turn pale again. It was obvious that he was losing a lot of blood in just a short time. I was starting to doubt my idea of taking him into the city, but amidst my panic and joy that R was finally Living, I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't think straight. As we reached the threshold, I stopped for a moment, re-thinking everything within a spur of the moment.

"Try and keep your face hidden by looking at the ground," I said quietly as R nodded vigorously in response. I didn't know if I was perhaps taking everything too cautiously, but the last thing I wanted was R to be questioned by anyone. I looked down at the blanket which wrapped around him. This was also a strange attire that would be considered irregular by most people passing by.

Placing one hand against the frame, I peered through the window on the door, looking around as much through the little space as I could. I couldn't see anyone, but that was unsurprising since this back street was usually unoccupied anyway. I felt R slide his hand into mine which gave me sudden motivation, changing my worried frown into a half-smile. I looked back at him, and although he was now cured, his smile was still lopsided. If anyone should be concerned, it was him. Yet here he was, in pain and everything, trying to comfort me.

"Ready?" He asked me, a light of hope shined through his eyes.

I tightened my grip on his hand before letting go to open the door. "Ready."

I entered the street with R by my side, noticing him scanning his new surroundings. His jaw was open in complete awe at the place, probably at how clean everything was. The roads were clear of any and all debris, and the windows on the building had been kept in tact. There was also no graffiti along the walls about death and no blood splatter to be seen. As we walked further down the street, his amazement grew.

"I used to imagine what a place like this would look like," He said with admiration.

He has seen an alley and he was already astonished by Citi Stadium. I chuckled slightly. "You better keep your head down, we're about to turn the corner."

"Right," His response was grating.

I looked back as he suddenly winced and clutched his chest. The blanket was now half grazing the ground.

"Whats wrong?!" I asked frightened, rushing to his side. Without answering, he lifted up his shirt. The bullet hole in his chest was beginning to swell with foul discharge mixed with blood escaping from the wound. I looked at it in fear and disgust. "It's infected!"

"I can't get away from infection for just a day, can I?" R laughed quietly.

I became annoyed with his response. "This isn't funny, R. If this infection isn't treated as soon as possible, it could be severe. We need to get you to Rosso's place immediately." I grabbed the end of the blanket and wrapped it around him again. I kept my left arm around him as we walked, making sure he was alright. When we turned the corner, we entered a more open street. There was only a couple of people out and about, but as we walked deeper into the city, we reached the market which was booming with life. Everyone around was buying, selling or just enjoying company with friends. R and I avoided cutting through as it would have drawn too much attention. There was already a couple of people looking at us in a curious way. I kept a sharp eye out for Mitch, but he was nowhere to be seen.

I drew out a sigh as I spotted Colonel Rosso's house in the distance, praying that at least one of them would be home. When I knocked on the door, I glanced around the street anxiously before looking at R. He didn't look well, in fact it looked as though he was burning up. My worry for him grew, realizing there was a possibility that he might not make this ordeal. Frustrated that no one was opening the door, I pounded harder this time. Finally, Mrs. Rosso answered.

"Julie?" She questioned, keeping the door open half way. She turned and looked at the stranger beside me with shock. "Who's this?"

"This is R," My tone was cautious, realizing that she might think I just brought a zombie to her door, "And before you say anything, he's changed. He isn't the zombie he once was."

There was a steady disturbance in her expression. "He's alive? He looks dead to me."

I stood impatiently at the door, knowing full well that I was wasting precious moments trying to explain what happened. "Please, Mrs. Rosso, can we come in?"

She paused for a moment in thought, then slowly widened the door open for us to go through. I took off R's blanket, knowing that his blood would explain to Rosso that he was no longer a zombie.

"Goodness gracious!" She shrieked, surprised by the state he was in. "What happened to him?"

I explained everything as she lead us to the guest bedroom, relieved that everything was working out as planned so far. I watched Mrs. Rosso as she took off the comforter and helped R take off his red sweater and white t-shirt, then asked him to lay down. He took no hesitation in doing so.

"Will you be able to help him?" I asked breathlessly, trying not to look at R's wounds.

Mrs. Rosso sighed, not being able to ignore my pleading. "I can try, but I need the antibiotics since I don't have them here. I'm just glad that taking a bullet out doesn't need much expertise."

"I can get that from Nora, she's allowed access inside the medical facility." And by medical facility I mean a grocery store that was dressed up to look like a small hospital.

Mrs. Rosso shook her head. "Wouldn't it be better to take him there instead to get treated?"

"No," I replied firmly, "There would be too many questions about him and where he came from. It has to be done here."

"Well, go quickly. I'll clean him up while you get Nora and the supplies," She said, quickly walking out of the room to grab bandages, rubbing alcohol, towels, water and anything else she can find suitable to clean the area of his wound.

I looked at R and grabbed his hand tightly. His blue eyes caught mine. "I wont let anything happen to you."

He smiled weakly as the growing pain dispersed throughout his body. "I know. Don't worry, okay? Everything...will be fine."

"I'm going to hold you on that," I smiled back. I wanted to kiss him again, or hug him before I left, and it upset me to know that I couldn't. So instead, I settled on gently kissing his forehead. I would have to save my inner desires until after all of this was done. "I wont be long."

As I left the house, I began to realize that if the other zombies were to heal as well, they may all have to go through what R was dealing with. This whole healing process was going to be a lot harder than I thought.

It didn't take long before I reached the front gates. Walking near the front line of the wall, I asked an officer where Nora was located. He focused on my distressed expressions before pointing westward. I ran up the wooden stairs which lead me to the top of the wall and began walking in the same direction that the officer had shown me.

A few minutes later, I spotted Nora in the distance flirting with some soldier around her age. Her hand teasingly touched his arm, laughing at some joke that probably wasn't even funny. I didn't have time for this. I needed Nora's full attention.

"Nora!" I yelled as finally reached her.

She looked at me, startled by my voice and presence. "Julie? What are you doing here?" Her face blushed with embarrassment.

"Can I speak to you," I looked at the soldier still standing beside us then back at my friend, "Alone?"

She began to open her mouth to retort something, but I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away in privacy.

"Whats going on Jules?" Nora asked with a hint of aggravation, unbinding her arm from my grasp.

"It's R, he's changed," I responded instantly, not holding back.

"Changed? Like...Living changed?" I nodded as her jaw began to drop. "How?!"

I paused for a moment, shushing her. "I...I kissed him, and voilà! He's human again."

"Wait, wait, wait, you kissed him? He might be a hot zombie but he's still a zombie." Her expression turned into a grimace while crunching her nose, but a smile was still visible. "Way to go Jules, you turned the frog into a prince!" She teased.

"I would love to join in on your jokes, but there's more to it than just that," I replied, "Every injury he ever got as a zombie is now just as alive as he is."

Her smile dropped into a frown, "You're shitting me."

I shook my head slowly, not taking my eyes off of hers. "Right now he's at Rosso's place. He's got a bullet wound in his chest that's infected. We need antibiotics and other medical tools to fix him." I had no idea about any of that stuff, but I was glad I knew a couple of people who did.

"Let's not waste anymore time standing here then. I've just got to hand this in then we'll head over to the medical facility," She pointed to the weapon she was carrying as she began making her way towards the stairs ahead of me. It was strange that I hadn't noticed the .300 Winchester magnum strapped on her back until now.

When we finally reached the medical facility, Nora asked me to wait outside. I stood there impatiently with my arms crossed, casually nodding a 'hello' to anyone that walked by. It felt as though I were in a part of a robbery, doing something I wasn't supposed to. I rubbed my hand hard against my face, feeling a little sick when I thought about R's condition. I kept telling myself to keep happy thoughts, that it will all be over soon.

After waiting their for about ten minutes, Nora finally appeared out of the building with a small bag.

"You have everything we need?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, don't worry Julie," She replied as we both began making our way to Rosso's place. I wanted to ask her how she was able to get all the supplies, but I figured she made up some lie about something. They trusted her there after so many years of studying to be a nurse.

When we made it back to the house, I quickly ran to R's side. Mrs. Rosso was there, pressing a towel on his bullet wound.

"I've managed to clean the area and stop the bleeding while I waited for your return," She stood up from her spot and took the bag from Nora, placing it on the dresser behind her.

"Thank you for doing this," I smiled weakly at her as I softly took R's hand. She nodded at me, appreciating my gratitude.

Nora looked at Mrs. Rosso, speaking calmly to her. "I'll help in any way that I can."

"Thank you very much Nora. If you could, I would like you to come with me and grab an ice pack in the freezer while I sterilize a knife."

I watched them, horrified as they left the bedroom. I glanced back at R, knowing that he was going to endure a lot of pain. "How are you holding up?" I asked while stroking my thumb against his, trying to keep my voice calm.

"Hard to say," He showed me a slight smile. I lightly moved his sweaty hair away from his forehead with my free hand.

Nora came back in the room and placed the ice pack gently on his wound. He flinched from the sudden cold, then relaxed in silence. "Don't worry R, we'll get this bullet out in no time," She winked.

"I hope so," R retorted while staring at the ice pack.

Mrs. Rosso walked back into the room a few moments later, holding a knife covered by a plaid table-cloth in her right hand. "Before we get started, I want to warn you all that I don't know how this will end. I'm only removing it because its infected. The bullet could be pressed against a damaged blood vessel, and if that's the case, removing it could cause severe bleeding. If this happens," Her eyes are now directed at me, "I want you to promise me that you will take him to a doctor in our medical facility."

"Okay," I muttered. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. No matter which direction I took, R would be in harm. It was frustrating.

"Do you want to stay here, Julie?" She stared at me carefully, knowing that I had a lot of care for this young man. I think she was starting to realize that this was more than just a friendship.

"Yes," I spoke undeniably, "I can't leave him."

Suddenly a memory played in my mind back when R and I had first met. It was when I was telling him about Perry and how I felt about his death. R placed a hand on his chest, then on mine. He was there for me even then. So I would be there by his side, no matter what.

"Let's get this...over with than," He chuckled with a tinge of awkwardness.

"You're a strong young man, R. You would make a good aspect in this city," Mrs. Rosso responded, smiling softly while placing the knife down on the night table. It was a nice complement, and I could see by his expression that he didn't take it lightly. I watched as she uncovered the knife delicately as though it were breakable. Nora stood beside her, ready to wipe away any blood that would spew its way out of the wound. "Are you ready?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

R took a long, drawn-out sigh before he responded among the stutters. "As ready as I'll...ever b-be."

I tightened my grip as he turned away from the knife to look at me, thanking me in his own way that I stayed there with him. I kept my eyes on his pale, sweaty, yet still handsome face. Then suddenly, R winced as the knife began to enter the bullet wound. Somehow I took this as a surprise, even though I knew he would be going through a lot of pain. Not even seconds later, he let out an antagonizing scream as the knife dug deeper inside of him, and my fear grew. I could see tears flowing down his face as he began to twitch around in the bed.

"Hold him down!" Mrs. Rosso yelled over his screams.

Nora placed one hand on his arm and the other on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them to hear Nora yelling at me to do the same. She must have said it several of times, but I didn't hear her at first.

"Shit!" I shrieked as I stood up to hold R down. I could barely see what was going on. My eyes began to burn, and I shut them once again. The tears ran down my face as his screams from the pain were too overwhelming. My heart raced and I felt a shiver in my legs when I saw Mrs. Rosso angle the knife in such a way so it could scoop up the bullet. That's when everything fell silent. I looked at R who laid there lifelessly on the bed. "What happened?! What's wrong?!" I yelled at Mrs. Rosso, expecting the worst.

"It's okay, Julie. He just passed out," She replied calmly with sweat now covering her face. Finally the knife was out with the small bullet sitting on top, covered in blood. Nora began pressing down on the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. "I need to sew him up now," Mrs. Rosso continued while cleaning the wound. "I see he's got some other wounds on his arms that need sewing too."

"Yeah..." I said, barely listening from being traumatized. "I think I'm going to sit this one out. Are you sure he'll be alright?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. He's a lucky guy. Especially with a lovely girl like you watching over him."

I smiled at her compliment, but then left the room immediately, feeling as though I were about to throw up. It frightened me seeing R like that, but I was glad it was over. I took a seat in the living room, taking a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. I decided to open the window beside me to breathe in some fresh air, but screams in the distance caught my attention. There were a few people running down the street and into their houses.

I stood up quickly, unimpressed by the commotion. "What now," I murmured as I exited the Rosso's house. I spotted someone running in my direction. "Whats going on?!" I yelled at him.

"A zombie," The man panted in response after stopping in his tracks beside me. "Inside the city. You better stay inside your house." He replied hastily while continuing down the street once again.

"Fuck that!" My frustration and worry deepened at the sudden chaos appearing before me. I ran up the street where the man had come from just moments ago, going the exact opposite from each person that I past until I finally reached the market. I spotted several solders flocking around, along with my dad and Colonel Rosso. As I walked closer, I noticed the zombie had been shot down. What was even more horrifying was that I recognized this zombie. She was one of the ones Nora and I took brought back from the airport. How the hell did it get here?

"Julie!" I heard my dad yell out my name as he rushed over with the Colonel by his side. Rosso had a look of uneasiness slapped across his face. "You better get out of here until we figure out where this bastard came from! There could be more."

My initial thought was the safety of others. "Did anyone get bit?"

My dad gave me a look of impatience as though I were wasting his time. "Luckily, no. Now I don't want to have to worry about you while we clean up this mess. We've instructed everyone to get inside, so I expect you to do the same."

He walked away without waiting for a response as he shouted orders to his men to begin a search party. Rosso remained in front of me. "What's going on Julie?" I could tell he was trying to hold back his anger.

I kept trying to rewind my memory back to when I rushed R out of the stadium. Did I remember to shut the door? Did I check to make sure we weren't followed? "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I explained as I began walking to the hidden entrance.

"Do you want me to come with you?" The Colonel asked.

I turned around suddenly. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but there is something you need to know," I eyed him carefully, "Go home."

Rosso gave me a puzzled look. "What?"

I took a quick, short sigh before I answered. "Go home. Nora and your wife will explain everything once you see him." I left him there, practically dumbfounded as I continued to make my way back towards the stadium.

. . .

Reaching the stadium was no easy task as there were many soldiers crawling the streets. Luckily, neither them nor I were able to find any more zombies loose inside the city. When I got to the door, I noticed that it was open after all. Something didn't feel right.

"I swear I kept you shut," I whispered.

Suddenly, a voice echoed the silent street behind me. "Oh, you did."

Startled, I spun around quickly, catching the sly smirk on Mitch's face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat, fuming with anger.

He scoffed before letting out a laugh. "Spying really does have its usages."

"Excuse me?" I knitted my brow, disappointed at myself that I wasn't more careful when I went in and out of the stadium.

"I followed you earlier today, wondering where you headed off to in such a hurry. Then lo and behold, you came straight to this door, fairly close to where I bumped into you last night," He walked closer to me suddenly, "But that's not the best part. An hour and a half later, you come out with this guy wrapped up in a blanket. _Who is he?_ I wonder. So I go in and find that this pathway leads straight into the stadium filled with a bunch of zombies," He looks at me and laughs disbelief.

I stand there quietly, thinking about everything at once. In one last shred of hope, I try to explain, praying that he would understand. "It might seem strange, but I found the cure."

Mitch laughed once again. "Do you really expect me to believe that bull shit?"

My face was now pounding with heat and irritaion. "Then why the fuck would I keep them in there?!" I yelled, pointing towards the door.

"I don't know," Mitch responds calmly, unaffected by my rage, "But I'm sure the General would love to find out why. Oh and probably that zombie you brought in with you, too."

"Why? Why are you so bent over making my life miserable?" My fists clenched, having a deep wish to punch him right between the eyes.

He smiled again, but didn't answer my question. "You better hurry, Jules. Do whatever it is you need to do before this all slips out."

I watched him as he began walking away down the street. I could have almost felt all of my hopes for the cure crashing down, but what Mitch didn't know is that my dad's greatest friend and ally, Colonel Rosso, was on my side. We just had to tell my dad first. I raced back down the street towards Rosso's house, hoping that he was there now and that he listened to what I said. R was proof of the cure, and if anyone could shake my dad into believing it was possible, it was Colonel Rosso.

**Comet Moon: Thanks for another review! Back and bad, plus a little ill :P But that will pass!**

**Nebelhexe: And thank you for a review! I tried to change a bit of that like I said in my AN, but honestly I think in the end I wanted her to be a little more worried for R because of all the blood he was losing. There is just too much going on now for her to completely show her excitment adequately, but that will come soon enough. :]**

**amoat: Glad you enjoyed it! I did like the idea in the book that Julie asked R if she could kiss him, so I thought I would play off of that idea. Now since I changed a bit of chapter 10, I have both the movie's and the book's idea into one. :]**

**Horsecrazy141: Thanks! So glad my story has kept your interest since the beginning!**

**vickydetos: It's always nice to see a new reviewer :] Hope this next chapter was to your liking!**

**ash: Wow thank you! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

**anonymous: Thank you for your review, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Also I'm happy you figured that out about Mitch right from the get go! That's what I was hoping for. First of all, I do agree that it was rushed just as I described in my AN. I appreciate criticism as I do like to fix my mistakes. You say the kiss is cheesy, but what part made it that way? Maybe this could be fixed as well. Please tell me your thoughts! Secondly, please, please, please don't compare my story to the movie. Yes, Grigio saw R change in the film, but I do have my own ideas that will play out differently in my story. He may not see the change first hand but he ****_will_**** know that R was once a zombie. Hopefully you will see that now after this chapter!**


	12. John Grigio

**A/N: Thanks all for the reviews! Sorry for the late update, I took a lot of time thinking about ideas for this chapter. Also, just letting you all know that I decided to give the General a first name which I plan to do with Colonel Rosso as well. Any ideas for Rosso? Let me know! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**R**

I opened my eyes slightly, feeling as though I had lost some time away from reality. I shifted my eyes around the room through my blurred vision, aware that I was still inside the spare bedroom where Mrs. Rosso took out my bullet. I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain spiked my chest forcing me to lay back down. There were dressings over my chest and arms, and having this chance to be alone for the first time since my change, a realization came to me: I was alive. I could bleed, feel, breathe and even die from such minor things other than just being shot in the head. It felt surreal.

I sat up again, this time not minding the pain in my body. I smiled, showing my teeth as much as I could. "Julie!" I began calling her name, feeling my heart pound beneath my ribs. I wanted to see her and share everything with her about what I was feeling. Instead, Mrs. Rosso and Nora entered, wide-eyed and smiling.

"Good to see you're awake," Rosso said as she took out a plastic container from a small bag on the dresser.

"How long was I out for?" I asked with concern, "And where's Julie?"

Mrs. Rosso smiled softly. "Surprisingly, not for very long. About ten minutes at least. As for Julie, I believe she went out for some fresh air. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

I watched her impatiently as she took out a pill from the bottle, asking me to take it. Without hesitation, I took it from her hand, unsure of what to do with it.

"Here," Nora passed me a glass of water, "Put the pill in your mouth and drink this."

I stared at the water that was handed to me in disbelief. I couldn't remember the last time I ever felt thirst in my whole life, but the moment I saw the clear liquid swirling inside the glass, my mouth and throat felt dry. It was an unbelievable craving, one I never thought possible besides human flesh. I closed my eyes as I quickly popped the pill in my mouth and began gulping down the water, feeling some of it roll past my chin and neck. I didn't mind making a mess. The sensational feeling of the water rushing past my tongue and down my throat was something I never imagined in my past zombie life. It was refreshing.

"Woah, slow down there," Nora chuckled, watching the water hit the sheets.

"Sorry," I replied, but there was no apologetic tone in my voice. I think she understood why.

"Wait until you have a shower and put on fresh clothes," Mrs. Rosso blurted out while pointing to the neatly folded clothes which she had settled down on the chair.

"And a proper meal," Nora added.

All of these new thoughts and cravings began rushing through me, and it felt a little overwhelming. Most of all, I wanted to see Julie. I was anxious, and the first thing I wanted to do was hold her, smell her hair and touch her skin. My heart thumped again and I shuffled slightly in the bed. As I placed the glass down on the night table, all three of us were startled by the sound of the front door opening rapidly from across the house. Alarmed, Mrs. Rosso walked quickly past the bed and exited the bedroom. At first I thought it could be Julie, and my feet were already on the floor, ready to stand while Nora tried to pin me down.

"Not a good idea," She explained, lifting my legs back on the bed.

I listened closely to the muffled voices, understanding that the person who had abruptly entered the house wasn't Julie, but in fact the entire opposite. I looked at Nora who mouthed 'Colonel Rosso'. Though I didn't have a reason to be, a sudden worry clouded my thoughts. Then I heard quickened steps towards the bedroom and their voices grew as they got closer.

When the two entered at the doorway, the Colonel narrowed his eyes at me, studying my wounds closely. "So what my wife said seems to be true," He began while walking closer, "You're Living?"

I nodded slowly, beginning to feel a little drowsy. However, I felt a strength in me that was growing quietly and undisturbed. "Where's Julie?" I asked breathlessly.

I watched as the Colonel stayed glued to his spot in utter silence, still shocked that the idea of the cure really worked. In his place, Mrs. Rosso answered. "Julie told him to come here. Apparently one of the zombies from the stadium had escaped."

"She went to figure out how it happened," Colonel Rosso continued sharply.

My heart began to race, but not in a good way. I had a bad feeling that something wasn't right. I tried to stand up once again when Nora attempted to sit me back down. It didn't work this time. "You should have went with her," I said angrily without looking at the Colonel. I grabbed the blue t-shirt from the chair that Mrs. Rosso had laid out for me, but slipping my arms inside proved to be harder than I thought. Nora rushed over as I cringed from the strain, expecting that she would stop me before I got it on. With my surprise, she helped me instead.

"I asked her if she wanted my help, but she told me to go here," Colonel Rosso explained. He had a sympathetic tone in his voice.

Mrs. Rosso walked in front of me, blocking my way past the bedroom door. "Let my husband find her. You're in no condition to move around too much, your stitches could get undone."

I paused for a moment, not looking at her or anyone else. I knew what Mrs. Rosso told me was true, but I felt like I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I needed to find her, and I also wanted to know if M was alright. Without saying a word, I walked past her towards the front door. I could hear footsteps behind me, assuming it was the Colonel. As I reached for the handle, the door opened widely, almost knocking me over. Taking a few quick steps back, I looked up, seeing Julie there in front of me.

"R!" She rushed in and wrapped her arms around me, and I easily settled in her grasp, holding her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She pulled away soon after, the tone of her voice and the expression on her face held the same emotions. They were filled with worry and apprehension. I didn't want the embrace to end, but I could feel that this wasn't the most proper time to show affection.

"What's wrong?" I asked with uncertainty.

Nora and Mrs. Rosso ran to our side, waiting to hear for any news about the zombies. "Yes," Julie responded as she grabbed my hand tightly and looked at Colonel Rosso. "Someone has found out about the stadium. He plans on telling my dad straight away. We have to go to him!"

"Who?" Colonel asked, bewildered.

"Was is Mitch?" I interrupted.

"Yes, and he must have used that zombie to lure me towards the stadium," Julie's voice was beginning to shake, "I don't know what kind of game he's playing but we need to tell my dad before Mitch does."

Colonel Rosso still had a look of confusion plastered on his face. "Is this Mitch Bryant you're talking about?" He asked while Julie responded with a nod. "I never liked him. Let's move."

"I'm coming with you guys!" Nora yelled while following the Colonel out the door.

"Me too," I added, but Julie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, please stay here R. In case things go down, I want you to be safe."

I didn't want to stay, but I decided to listen to her request. As much as I wanted to keep Julie safe, I didn't want to upset her either. "Okay," I responded, almost finding it too difficult to get the word out.

She tightened her grip on my hand before turning around, but I didn't let go. Instead I pulled her arm carefully, using my strength to push her back into me, not realizing that a stitch on my arm had come undone. I didn't know what I was thinking, but that last look in her eye that she gave me; a look of yearning, didn't want me letting her out my sight without a proper goodbye.

Julie looked straight into my eyes, not questioning my motives. My right hand moved inside her blond hair, then gently pushed her head towards mine. Our lips touched for the second time, and the feeling of their connection and the warmth of her breath made my heart race faster than I could have ever imagined possible when I was Dead. Moving my lips around hers, I didn't want it to stop, but I had to let her go. As I put my hand down to my side, Julie smiled softly with the same look on her face that was killing me, and eased in to give me one last kiss in desperation.

"Stay safe," I mumbled, knowing full well how much I wanted to give Mitch a piece of my mind.

"I will," Julie replied with a weak smile, twirling some of my hair around her finger before turning around.

When she walked out the door, I noticed Mrs. Rosso who was in the kitchen pretending to be busy in the fridge. I sighed heavily as I felt an itch in my arm, finally noticing the stitch that was torn. Mrs. Rosso already saw this, and began pushing me gently to the bedroom to re-sew it back together. It was the least of my concerns. With the idea of knowing I am now Living, being with Julie and knowing that my fate along with M and the other zombies had lied in the hands of one man who just happened to be the father of Julie, yeah, a broken stitch was the least of my concerns.

_Am I in love? I've been dead for far too long to know for sure, but it has to be..._

**Julie**

After feeling such a passionate kiss, I wanted to turn around, and forcing myself to keep moving was harder than ever. For R, M and the zombies living in the stadium, I had to think of their safety. That worry rattled my brain most of all. I just wanted everything to be over.

I noticed Nora watch me with a smirk and one eyebrow lifted, and I rolled my eyes. I was lucky to find a guy like R, and she knew it. As much as I tried, I couldn't erase that kiss from my mind to keep my head clear and motivated for what I was about to do. The kiss was subtle, but the way he spun me around was enough to make my legs tremble. I could feel goosebumps raise on the surface of my skin and my toes curled.

"He said he'd be at the community centre when I left," Colonel Rosso said, helping me shake the thoughts away.

"Oh, good," I said, clearing my throat.

We made our way as quick as we could, but I had a feeling we were already too late. My worry grew with each step we took, and I spotted Nora biting her lip anxiously from time to time. Reaching the doors of the community centre, we strided hastily through to my dad's office.

I froze in place when I saw Mitch already there, and my dad was already on his two feet with anger written harshly on his face. His hands clutched into fists, and it already seemed like he had taken a side without making sure with me first. Mitch looked at me and smirked, clearly pleased with himself as though he just did a good deed.

_Fucking idiot!_

"Julie!" My dad's voice roared, startling Nora and I. Colonel Rosso didn't budge. "Mitch just told me of your masquerading with the Dead. Do you realize how sickening that is?!"

"I can explain!" I blurted out, now ignoring Mitch's presence.

My dad chuckled slightly in annoyance. "Explain what? That you found the cure? There is no cure, Jules! Get that through your head!"

Colonel Rosso stepped up, and my dad's angered, bright red face was now mixed with confusion. "Actually, that's not true. There is a cure, and I'm a witness to it."

Nora nodded in agreement, "Please Mr. Grigio, listen to us."

My dad stood quietly for a moment, but then he spoke up again as though he felt threatened. "How can you agree with this madness? My daughter allegedly brought in a group of zombies without thinking of the danger it has put all of us in! Look at what happened today!"

"Sir, I do agree that it was dangerous, but clearly your daughter knew what she was doing. I went in that stadium to check it out for myself, and they never once tried to eat me," Colonel Rosso explained.

"What?" My dad shot a glance at me and then back at Rosso, "These are corpses, nothing more, nothing less. You of all people should know this!" Without hesitation, my dad stormed out the room. Nora and Rosso followed right after, but I remained standing in the office.

"Clever that you have the Colonel on your side," Mitch spoke, still smiling, "But even that didn't get through to your dad. I'm sure he's planning out a massacre in his head as we speak."

My fingers curled into a fist, feeling the anger and hatred flow through me. I walked up to him slowly until we were just two feet away. I looked up at that cruel, diseased smile, wondering how or why he had so much animosity built inside. At this moment, I didn't care.

"Have nothing to say?" Mitch chuckled.

I raised a smirk. "Yeah. Fuck you!" I yelled, raising my clutched fist and landing it hard on Mitch's nose, splattered blood on his face. His head flung back with his hands on his face as I ran out the door to get back to Nora and Colonel Rosso.

"Bitch! I'll fucking get you for this!" Mitch screamed after me.

I wasn't all too worried about his threat, but at the same time I couldn't think about that now. As proud and satisfied as I was with myself, I needed to stop my dad from going berserk. I could already hear him yelling out orders to other soldiers at the armory before I knew where the three of them went.

"Don't be stupid, John!" Colonel Rosso bellowed, surprising me. I haven't heard anyone say my dad's first name in years.

My dad turned around at Rosso, shocked just as much as I was. "You address me as Sir, not John," His voice was hoarse, but he seemed weakened in some way. The last person to call him by his name was my mom. As sad as that was, I thought it was a smart move.

"I can call you Sir, but it will never be your real name," Colonel Rosso retorted, "Look, before you send out a bunch of men to kill off every zombie in that stadium, would you please give Nora, Julie and I the benefit of the doubt that there could be a cure before you lose a friend...and a daughter?"

I glanced at my dad, and my look was hard trying to fight back tears, maybe even harder than his. Colonel Rosso was right, though. I could never look at my dad the same if he killed those zombies...and R. Finally, his muscles relaxed when he caught my eye. He halted the rest of the soldiers that were still walking around the armory with guns on their backs, sending them back to their original duties.

"Fine, but if I so much as see one snarl from any of those corpses, they wont see another light of day," My dad replied crossly.

"Agreed," I spoke out, "Anything is better than nothing."

I watched my dad as he looked up into the sky which was now getting dark. "Take me to them tomorrow."

"Okay, I will," I smiled gratefully.

"Starting with the one you brought in to the city," My dad narrowed his eyes at me, still showing anger and frustration on his face. "It better be secure for the night."

"_He's_ at my place," Colonel Rosso added, "You wont need to worry about him."

My dad gritted his teeth before turning around, not saying another word. I don't know what came over him to be so kind, but I wasn't going to question it. My heart finally dropped and I was glad I could breathe again. A good night's sleep didn't sound all too bad after this stressful day, but before I could do that, I wanted to tell R everything.

. . .

Nora and I walked with Colonel Rosso back to his house. He kindly offered us dinner as well. It wasn't until I heard him say 'food' that my stomach began to grumble. We kept mostly silent on our way there, except for Nora who was humming a faint tune in her throat. I was anxious to get there, and when we finally reached the house and went inside, I spotted R in the kitchen helping Mrs. Rosso with dinner. I smiled softly.

He turned around, still holding a slotted spoon in his hand. At first he had a look of concern, but once he saw my smiled, his expression changed, knowing that things had turned for the better. I rushed over to him, embracing his body into mine in the tightest hug possible.

"Can't...breathe..." R laughed, dropping the spoon. Mrs. Rosso joined in on his laugh, and Nora followed a second after.

I smelt his neck and hair, knowing full well that he had a shower. His scent was beautiful, and his skin looked cleaner than I had ever seen it before. "I think everything is going to be okay now, at least as far as my dad is concerned," I told him as I pulled away slowly, but my hands were still placed on his waist.

"That's good to know," R replied, not being able to wipe the grin off his face.

"As far as Mitch goes, I gave him a good ol' punch in the nose!" I teased.

"You didn't!" Nora laughed suddenly, "I hope he bled."

I glanced at Colonel Rosso who pretended not to hear, seeing as violence between civilians wasn't something we were actually supposed to do. I guess Mitch was an exception.

"Mmm, spaghetti," He mumbled while kissing his wife on the cheek.

After dinner was placed on the table and we began to eat, R insisted on only having a small plate of food. His appetite wasn't quite there yet. I watched him admiringly with my head rested on my palm as he awkwardly held up the fork in his hand and chewed on the strands of spaghetti.

"Go like this," I said to him suddenly as I twirled my fork into the pasta. He watched me closely as he began to do the same thing. "There ya go!" I laughed. Throughout the dinner, our conversation was mostly re-kindling the things that happened today, and the hope that things could only get better from here. Of course, we still had the Boneys to worry about, but we didn't dare to talk about that now.

Once dinner was over, I decided it was time to go home and get some sleep. Nora left before me, but she just had to pucker her lips at me teasingly first. I pushed her jokingly out the door and she finally said goodnight, leaving R and I at the doorway.

"I guess I should go too before I over stay my welcome," I smiled slightly.

"If it were up to me, I'd let you stay as long as you'd like," R replied, leaning closer and whispered in my ear. The warmth of his breath gave me shivers.

I laughed shyly, thinking about things rushing through my head. My heart pounded lightly. "I wish you could come with me," I whispered back, but even quieter than his. R hesitated for a moment, obviously trying to think about what to say as his face began to burn brightly. "Don't worry, I know it can't happen," I chuckled softly.

R frowned a bit. "I need...more time."

I tilted my head, unsure what he meant but I let it go for now.

"Here," He continued, taking out my iPod from his back pocket.

"You keep it for now," I said, gently pushing his hand away. He nodded slowly, putting it back in his jeans. I wanted to kiss him, but I felt that I shouldn't. The girlish side of me still wanted to play hard to get. Instead, I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, just missing the corner of his lips. "Night R," I spoke quietly as I backed out of the front door.

"Goodnight...Julie," He smiled difficultly, but I could tell that a greater urge was growing deep inside of him, one that I would one day like to unravel.

**Comet Moon: I don't think he would be too happy. :P You will definitely see his reaction next chapter. ;]**

**amoet: Yes, sadly. :( Things are looking up though! :]**

**Horsecrazy141: Thank you very much! I love that you feel the same way as Julie! I was hoping I would be able to get the readers just as furious towards Mitch. :P**

**Nebelhexe: Thank you! I was worried that maybe it seemed too fake. :P But I'm glad that wasn't the case!**

**4MeJasper: Thanks for reading! Hope you like it so far. :]**

**vickydetos: Thanks for another review and your kind compliment! :D**

**bonesbemmettlover: Yay a second person who thought it was intense! Glad that chapter gave you those vibes!**

**ash: Good I'm glad! And thank you so much! As for R you will have to wait and see, but I'm sure you already know that answer. ;]**

**brigid1318: Hehe yes he was. ;P Thank you!**


	13. Proof Of The Cure

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry again for another late chapter! I've been very busy, and I actually went to a fan expo this weekend and met a couple of actors for the first time in my life! It was so awesome! XD Anyways, I think I'm going to take my time with chapters in the future, I just find that they turn out better that way. I hope that's okay with you all!**

**Hugs, kisses and bites!**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

The morning after R's cure felt strange. It's been the first day in such a long time that my dad was still home when I woke up. Of course I understood why, and it definitely was not for the pleasure of each other's company. He wanted to see R, but what he didn't expect was that R was no longer a zombie. I was still finding it hard to believe, but that didn't stop me from smiling every time I thought about it. Even though my dad was in the kitchen with me, it still felt like I was alone. There was only a quick 'good morning' between us, then the rest of the time we were in the house kept only silent. I didn't mind it too much though, because everything we needed to say would come later. He still wasn't very happy with me, but I didn't blame him. I kept a secret from him, a very _large_ secret. I watched him as he drank his coffee while eating his breakfast, attempting to indulge himself in a book, but I could see that he kept fidgeting in his chair from time to time. Obviously my dad was anxious, and I began to wonder if he even slept at all during the night by the way he drank down his four cups of coffee. I was never into caffeine, freshly squeezed orange juice was good enough for me.

Once breakfast finished, I quickly got dressed and ready for what today had to offer. After I was done, I sat on my currently made bed, twiddling my thumbs. It turned out I was anxious too. I waited there until my dad was ready to leave, but it seemed to take forever just staring at the hands moving slowly on my watch. Without realizing it at first, I stood up and began pacing around the room. I was trying to think of ways to prove to my dad that R used to be a zombie if he happened not to believe it. I was walking round my bedroom for at least five minutes until an idea came to me. I quickly ran over to my night table and opened the drawer, taking out the Polaroid picture of R when we were in the suburban house over a month ago. It was easy to see all the features he used to have when he was Dead. If this didn't prove anything to my dad, than I didn't know what could. I slid the picture carefully in my pocket, hoping not to smudge or bend it too much.

Suddenly I heard my dad call out my name from the foyer, startling me from the quiet indulgence of my room. The boom in his voice was unwelcoming yet satisfying; I was glad that we could finally get things moving. I charged my way downstairs, making sure not to partake in any eye-catching between us. I rushed past my dad to the front door, but he quickly caught up and blocked me with his arm that stretched out to the other side of the door frame.

"Not so fast, Julie," My dad bellowed, "I want to talk to you before we leave."

"What is it?" I huffed, rolling my eyes as I shuffled back a few feet. Why did he have to wait until we were ready to head out the door that he decided to talk to me? He had all morning. I looked around at each corner of his face before our eyes finally met. His expressions were clearly dysfunctional as he was still trying to keep himself together after what he found out yesterday.

"I'm sure you know by now how I feel about zombies, especially after...what happened to your mom," My dad began, "It's difficult for me to understand where you are coming from and why you risked your life trying to protect these beings," His voice was calmer now, but still a little aggravated, looking at me questionably. "How did this all start?"

"I- um," I was finding it hard to reply, the sudden change in his tone had surprised me. "I've always believed in a cure, even after you, Perry and a few others had given up. I never told you what happened to me over a month ago when I was kidnapped by the zombies, and I'm sorry. I didn't think you would believe me."

My dad lifted his brow, "You're probably right, but we're here now, and I'm ready to listen."

It came clear to me now that he needed time to calm down and relax before he could talk to me. I guess that time was now. I cleared my throat, getting ready to speak. "The zombie that took me actually kept me safe- as crazy as that sounds. He protected me, and even saved my life a couple of times." I fell silent for a moment, expecting a laugh or a retort of some kind, but he didn't flinch. "He even began talking and introduced himself as R."

My dad shook his head in disbelief. "Zombies don't talk. You must be mistaken, Julie."

"Yeah well, zombies don't save the Living, either," I spoke back with sarcasm, "But R did. Anyways, a week after he took me out of that airport-"

"Airport?" My dad interrupted, "The same airport my men and I ransacked and killed all of those zombies?"

I nodded slowly. "That's why I risked my life, dad. I went back with Nora to save him, and that's when I found out that there were more zombies than just R that wanted to change."

He cocked his head and looked down at me seriously. "As angry as I should be that you somehow managed to escape Citi Stadium and bring a horde of those things here, I want to give you the benefit of the doubt. Colonel Rosso helped me see that. You are my daughter, after all."

"Thank you, dad," I replied with much appreciation. This conversation turned out a lot better than I thought it would.

"This R character...is he the one _staying _at Rosso's place?"

"Yes, and I would really like you to meet him. Can we go there now?" I asked anxiously. My heart thumped deep within my chest when he said 'yes.' I decided not to tell him that R had already changed until my dad was able to see it for himself. Somehow I thought it would make a better impression that way.

Making our way to Rosso's house, I noticed the gun my dad keeps locked in his office had now sat securely on his hip. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After all, this would be his first time visiting a zombie. He always needed to take precautions. When we finally got there, I could see that my dad was becoming impatient after he had knocked on the door.

Finally, the door had opened to show Colonel Rosso's face. "Hello General, and Julie," He nodded at us both with an awkward smile which twitched slightly.

"John is fine, Curtis, thank you. I remember you making that point yesterday," My dad responded with a tinge of annoyance.

"Okay then...John," Colonel Rosso replied, opening the door wider for us to enter. It was clear that he was unaffected by the tone in my dad's voice. It was strange to hear them finally greet each other by their first names and not military ranks after such a long time. They were best friends even before the infection, but after many years living in this hellish world, it was easy to forget.

"So where is this R?" My dad asked, not holding back any hesitation. He leaned his hand on the wielded gun. This caught Curtis' attention, and he eyed it nervously.

"Would you not want a cup of coffee first?" Colonel Rosso asked cautiously while pointing towards the direction of the kitchen.

"No thank you, Curtis. I've had enough coffee for one day," My dad replied sharply, not moving from his place.

Mrs. Rosso walked towards us from the hallway. "I'm glad to see you two are finally here," She smiled kindly, trying to make light of the tension that was beginning to form in the room.

I smiled back, watching my dad as he kept a straight face. "Where's R?" I asked.

Mrs. Rosso looked back behind her. "He's in the guest bedroom, he said he'll be out in a moment."

I took a few steps closer towards the hallway, waiting as patiently as I could for his appearance. Then suddenly the bedroom door opened, and the shadowy figure of R walked out through the dimness of the hallway. The sun shined brightly behind him from the bedroom, almost giving him a silhouette appearance. I was happy to see him again, and for the first time as he entered the living room, I noticed a sparkle in his eyes when he smiled at me. I swear I just watched an angel walk out of there.

"Hello, Mr. Grigio. It's nice...to finally meet you," R spoke openly while raising his hand for a shake. The posture in his arm wasn't quite straight as his elbow pointed out. It was obvious that he was still learning how to be Living again.

My dad knitted his brow and studied R closely, not accepting the handshake. "Are you all trying to take me as a fool?" He finally spoke after looking at R right in the eye, then at everyone else in the room, "This boy is not a zombie."

Colonel Rosso shot a glance at me. "You haven't told him yet?"

"Told me what?" My dad asked sharply.

"Well, no. I thought it would be better that he saw it for himself," I replied with uneasiness. I didn't know that was the plan.

"Excuse me? What is going on, Julie?" He was finally beginning to lose his patience, and his attention was now fully on me.

"He used to be a zombie, but he's not anymore. He's alive." The words flowed smoothly past my lips, giving much surety in my tone. However, I could see the doubt in his face.

"Is this a joke? I don't know why I wasted my time here. Your idea of the cure is outrageous! Julie, you have to get it through your head that there is no cure. I'm going to round-up some men and shoot down those zombies in the stadium. I don't want you trying to stop this." My dad's face burnt with red as he turned on his heel to head out the door.

"It's true, Mr. Grigio," R protested as calmly as possible.

"It is," Colonel Rosso concurred, "I even saw R a few weeks back when my men and I searched for medical supplies and got overrun. There was no doubt that he was a zombie."

I watched as my dad turned back around, peering his eyes at R. "How do I know you're not just a straggler that my daughter found? You three must have planned this. I don't know why yet, but I will figure it out."

"Dad, listen to yourself!" I yelled with frustration, startling everyone including him. "What possible reason could there be that I would make all of this up? Here," I said as I slipped my hand through my pants pocket and took out the Polaroid picture. "This is a picture of R before he changed." I shoved the picture in my dad's face and he angrily snatched it from my hand. I noticed R in the corner of my eye, giving me a look of surprise. He obviously didn't expect me to still be carrying that picture of him.

My dad kept quiet as he narrowed his eyes to look at the photo, keeping us all in suspense. "This is...you?" He finally asked quietly, pointing at R.

"Yes. I'm still finding it hard to believe myself," R replied.

"Do you believe us now, John?" Colonel Rosso asked cautiously.

"Pictures don't lie, at least in these times they don't. So yes, I believe you," My dad nodded. I drew out a heavy sigh of relief knowing that I could finally breathe again. "I've been stubborn," He continued, "So I guess I owe you all an apology."

"Don't worry about that now, I'm just glad you've finally considered this cure," I smiled lightly.

"So..." My dad cleared his throat, "These other zombies?"

R grinned widely and walked beside me. "They want to change, just like I did. If it wasn't for Julie, all of this wouldn't be true. It's amazing."

He placed his arm around my shoulders, and I had to agree. It was amazing; not just the cure, but the fact that my dad was here with us now. Things could only get better from this moment on, at least that was what I would have liked to believe. The Boneys were still out there just waiting for their time to rip us all to shreds. I shivered at the thought. At least now we had some hope.

"Yes, it really is," My dad replied, almost softly. "I would like to see them, now."

"Okay dad," I began, remembering that he still didn't know about the exit, "But just know that I have another secret. I found a way out of the city which leads to the stadium. That's how I was able to leave without Kevin knowing."

"I figured," He retorted with a grumble, trying not to get angry.

"I'd like to come with you guys," R interrupted, "I want to see M."

My dad tilted his head. "M?"

"Uh-yeah dad, M is R's friend," I quickly answered, "He's also in the stadium."

"Of course, and why does both of your names only have one letter?" He asked while shifting his weight back over to the front door.

"Can't remember them," R said, a little shaken.

"Well," Colonel began as he, too, started making his way over to the door, "Lets go, shall we?"

**R**

It was the only word I could think of to describe what has happened over these past few days: amazing. I could feel the warmth of the sun spread across my skin as we exited the house. This feeling of Living again almost flew away from my reach, but just as I began to give up, it brushed me up from that airport and woke me up. Julie woke me up. Walking side by side with her and the man who ran this city, was something I never believed could happen. I always imagined what this place looked like behind the walls, and now here I was. I didn't have to imagine anymore. Was this my home now? In the back of my head it felt as though I was just visiting, like I would be going back to the airport in just a few days. No, this was it. I wasn't going back now. This is my home. Julie is my home. Watching her walking ahead of me, Grigio and Rosso, I wanted to run up and spin her around, feel the wind's breeze through my hair as I pressed my lips against hers. I wanted to explore every inch of her, but it was strange wanting to explore someone for their touch and smell than to taste and eat. Well, tasting still didn't sound too bad, either. Somehow I felt that I should hold back, though. I didn't think her dad would appreciate it very much. Instead, I kept the thought in my head. _For now_.

As we reached the side entrance to the stadium which turned out not to be a secret anymore, I felt my pulse quicken it's speed. I wanted to show M that the cure really was possible after all. No more rats, no more rotten flesh. Just life and new experiences. I could hear him now, saying 'I told you so.' When we got inside, I was expecting a greeting, but that wasn't the case. Walking on to the field left me horrified. There were bodies everywhere; at least a dozen. Without thinking, I ran quickly to the Dead that laid lifelessly on the ground, searching for M. Luckily, I couldn't find him.

"What the fuck?" Colonel Rosso spat.

"Wait, R!" I heard Julie yell after me with a concerning tone in her voice.

Before I had enough time to turn around, I was already knocked over with my face in the dirt. My arms were flung around my back with at least 150 pounds of weight pinning me down. I turned my head quickly so that my right cheek was now pressing against the ground, but I could still barely clear my vision enough to see who it was. Then that's when I felt it. A sharp point was barely touching the side of my head, but it was there, slightly cutting my skin.

"Don't you fucking move, or this knife will slip!" The man's voice rang out above me.

"Please, Mitch," Julie pleaded, I could already hear sobs through in her voice.

_Fucking Mitch. I should have known._

"What are you doing, Bryant? Stand down!" The General yelled across the field. "Did you do all this?"

"Yeah," Mitch laughed in an abrasive way, "I thought I would get a head start."

"I said stand down, that's an order!"

"No, sir. These are zombies, they kill us, we kill them!" His voice was as hard as the steel in his hand.

"That guy you have pinned down is not a zombie!" Colonel Rosso argued.

"Who is this guy, Julie? Why did you bring it into the city?!" Mitch screamed.

I began to feel my blood trickle down the back of my head through my hair. This guy was delusional, and I knew things were going to end badly. Everything was beginning to cave in, and the words that were exchanged between them became faint and incomprehensible. All I could hear was Julie crying as her voice wailed from her vocal cords. Before when I fought the Boneys in the subway and plane, I had accepted my defeat, but not this time. I wanted to hurt this guy. Immensely.

Unexpectanly, his body was suddenly thrown off me which made me lose my train of thought for a moment. After the realization hit me, I noticed M standing a few feet away. He was obviously the one who rammed into Mitch. I quickly stood up on my feet, and without a second thought I pounced on top of Mitch before he could get up, blowing him a few punches in the face with my fists. Normally, I didn't like violence, but something in me unleashed as I began thrashing at this guy. I noticed M kneel, helping me pin Mitch down. For a moment I had completely forgot about everyone around me, and I think M almost took a bite out of Mitch before we were both pulled up back on our feet by Colonel Rosso and Julie's dad. I noticed the blood on the knuckles of my shaking hands. This wasn't good, and I was almost too afraid of looking at Julie in the eye.

Colonel Rosso bent down, putting two fingers on Mitch's neck, checking for a pulse. "He's fine, just unconscious," He said as he stood back on his feet. "He'll need to be brought in the medical facility."

Suddenly the other zombies began walking out slowly and cautiously, stunning Julie's dad. Despite there being a few that Mitch killed, there was still a large number of them, probably at least thirty. Still, the number was getting smaller since we began our trip here from the airport.

"What the hell were you doing?!" The General bellowed, rushing in front of me.

"He...killed," M stuttered, walking over to us.

"That doesn't give you the permission to lash out! He thought you were a corpse!" He continued to yell.

I finally looked at Julie for comfort, hoping she would be on my side. She took this as a sign to start speaking.

"Dad, please. Mitch has a colorful personality, you don't know what he's been up to lately. He has deliberately tried to hurt me, physically and mentally," Julie tried to convince him.

The General stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating on the situation. "Alright, fine. Curtis, take Mitch to the medical facility. We'll question him further when he gets up and figure out what to do from there," He glanced around his surroundings at the other zombies, still in shock that they hadn't tried to grab at him, then back at Julie, "I'll have to delay this until tomorrow."

Rosso carefully picked up Mitch and began walking out of the stadium with Grigio following not too far behind, leaving Julie, M and I alone.

"Do you think I'm still welcome in the city?" I asked Julie carefully.

"Oh R, of course you are," She smiled weakly, walking over to me and gently stroked my back up and down with her palm.

"So...you're Living?" M asked after a few seconds of quiet.

"More or less," I grinned awkwardly, still getting over the ordeal.

"The cure...is real. I...told you," M said somewhat happily, but I could tell in his vacant expressions that he was upset about his fellow zombies. I expected a more surprised response after finding out that I was no longer Dead, but I almost forgot that he still couldn't show his emotions as much as I could. He wasn't Living yet, after all.

"We should bury them. Properly," I turn to Julie and watch her nod in agreement.

. . .

It took the rest of the day until nightfall when we finished the burial, which included going back into the city to find some shovels. We kept the bodies buried inside the stadium, right in the place where the afternoon sun would shine the most. I didn't realize how dirty I was until after we were done. My clothes, face and hands were filled with dirt and grass stains, as well as Mitch's dry blood which was still visible on my knuckles.

"We should get you washed up," Julie said, grabbing my hands and looking at them carefully. "You've got some cuts, too."

"I wont say no to that," I chuckled lightly, a little embarrassed that her hands suddenly touched mine.

"Thank you...for this," M stammered, signifying the graves with his shoulder.

"You don't need to thank me, M. We're all humans here," Julie smiled warmly.

The other zombies surrounded us, as if to mourn the Dead in their own way. I may be alive now but I understood them. Despite that, I knew these zombies...or people, who are now laying in the ground. I could have finally learned their names if they were cured, but now I never will. That's one thing I found the most important while I was Dead. I wanted to meet others and call them by name. It was anything that made me feel more alive, really.

I found leaving M in the stadium was a little hard. I wanted him to come with us, it just didn't feel safe in there anymore. I tried telling Julie this, but she assured me that things would be okay, that her dad would make sure that they were well protected while they were going through their change. I trusted her.

When we were inside the city, I realized we were not going the same route towards Rosso's house. Instead, she was taking me somewhere else. I was going to ask, but then we were already there; standing in front of a large, brick home. It was intimidating, something only rich folks would live in.

"This is my house, R," She finally told me as she led me inside.

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here?" I asked hesitantly, stopping suddenly before I walked any further.

"Of course, why not?"

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say. She began walking up the stairs without looking back at me, so I quickly followed. I gawked in amazement at the windows which were stained with colors. Her house carried such brilliance and warmth with the dark wood moldings and chandelier which hung above my head.

"Here's my bedroom," Julie pointed when we reached the end of the hallway.

I felt a little awkward standing there, knowing that this was where she slept. She giggled slightly, obviously finding my embarrassment amusing.

"And here is my bathroom," She continued as she opened the door which connected from her bedroom. "Go ahead and use the shower, I'll find some of my dad's old clothes that you can wear."

Then she disappeared back down the hall. The floor boards creaked quietly as she left. I peered around her bedroom first, noticing that each wall was colored differently. Each one seemed to carry a theme, or a story behind it. I slowly walked in the bathroom which was covered with white tiles. The shower sat in the middle of the room with a curtain that wrapped all the way around the tub.

_This is where Julie..._

I closed my eyes, trying not to picture it. It wasn't gentleman like. I walked over to the sink, watching myself in the reflection, trying to keep my mind off of the thought. It would take a while before I got used to seeing myself Living again. It might never get old.

I began to take my shirt off, picking at the stitches on my bullet wound. I winced at the sharp pain.

"You know, you're not supposed to do that. It wont heal properly."

I spun around, seeing Julie standing at the doorway with a smirk on her face. A pile of her dad's clothes were in her left hand.

"Sorry, another bad habit...I guess," I began to stutter. She kept her eyes on me for a few seconds, and I could tell that she was looking at more than just my face. It wasn't until then that I realized my shirt was still off.

"Well anyway, here are the clothes," Julie spoke quietly as she placed them down on the counter beside me.

"Thank you," I replied as I watched her walk out and shut the door behind her.

_What was that about?_

I took off the rest of my clothes and hopped in the shower, forgetting to wait before the water turned warm. The cold rushed through my body, startling me. I almost slipped and fell, but I caught my balance. This was something else I needed to get used to. I heard a knock on the door and my heart raced.

"Is something wrong?" Julie yelled through the door.

"I-I'm fine!" I clutched my forehead as I felt the hot water soak my hair and run down my body. I looked down at my feet, watching the dirt flow towards the drain.

_Am I fine?_

I wanted her to walk in here, despite my attempts at fighting those thoughts. I waited as long as I could in the shower before the water started to run cold, hoping she would open the door. I guess it was for the best that she didn't, but I wanted her. Up until now I didn't know how much. Here I was, naked in the shower, with just a wall separating us. The thought of her wet skin against mine only made my heart pound harder. I wondered how she would have felt if she knew what I was thinking. Would she approve, or oppose? It was too soon to tell, and I would have to wait. I closed my eyes tightly, shutting off the shower before opening them again.

**Gembomz: No problem! Glad you're enjoying it, and thanks for the review! :D**

**amoet: I didn't really have anything planned, I was already taking a while to finish the chapter and I just wanted to post it. :P And thank you for that! Yes I did mean to say "waist" but somehow my mind wants to keep spelling it wrong haha. I hope I catch myself next time!**

**Horsecrazy141: Haha yeah once again Mitch gets another beating. :P Thanks for another kind review!**

**bonesbemmettlover: Thank you! :D Glad I could get all of those in one chapter!**

**ash: And WOW haha thank you so much! Yay! :D**

**Lady-Isowen: Glad you found it and shared your thoughts! Thank you! :]**

**CharmedRavenclaw: Thank you very much! Hope you enjoyed the rest of the chapters! :]**

**Anon: Haha I guess you got what you wanted! ;]**

**brigid1318: Well, lets just say that he needed more time for what he just found out in the end of this chapter. :P Thanks for your review!**

**midnight raven: Yes, I tried to get both movie and book aspects into my story, which includes his injuries. Thank you so so much for your review! So awesome! :D**


	14. Dinner Party

**Hey guys! Another chapter here, and I'm pretty sure its my longest yet :P Hope you all enjoy!**

**Hugs, kisses and bites~**

Disclaimer:

I do not own Warm Bodies

**Julie**

Lying on my bed, I kept my nose in a book while I waited patiently, but I wasn't really reading. At least not all that well. R was taking a consecutively long time in the shower. I checked my watch, counting twenty minutes that had now passed. Finally, I heard the water shut off, and I quickly straightened my back. My chest began to rise and fall quicker after that. It wasn't until this moment that I realized R and I haven't spent much time alone since the airport. There was only the one time when we were up on the stadium roof yesterday, but that only lasted for just over an hour. It already felt like weeks ago. I heard a few shuffles through the bathroom door, then suddenly Nora walked in the bedroom on my right.

_Shit._

"There you are, Jules!" Nora boomed with excitement, "I've looked all over for you."

I looked back at her with a puzzled look. "Really, you have?"

"Yeah," She began as she sat on the edge of my bed, "It seemed like you were always one step ahead of me."

"Oh, I didn't realize," I glanced at the bathroom door, then back at her.

"Well anyways, how did everything go today with your dad?"

"Good-for the most part. He believes me, and knows that R used to be a zombie, but-"

"Ooo, I hate buts," Nora clenched her teeth.

"Mitch showed up and practically massacred at least a dozen zombies in the stadium. He tried to get R too, in the process."

"Shit! No way..." Nora cringed. Her eyes rolled down to the comforter, then back at me. A silence befell us until she finally spoke a few moments later. "I'm sorry."

I tilted my head. "For what? You don't need to be sorry, it's not your fault."

"It is! I'm the one who introduced you two in the first place, I shouldn't have-"

Suddenly the bathroom door clicked open, revealing an awkward and somewhat embarrassed look from R as he entered the bedroom. Nora shot a quick glance at him, then at me. A small smirk tugged her lips, but her lifted brow gave away the audacious interpretations of me that began forming in her head.

"_Am I..._interrupting something?" Nora asked me daringly.

"No!" I lied, "R was just having a shower."

"In your bathroom?" She giggled in response. "Uh-huh."

"I can go," R said, beginning to walk out of the room without an answer from either of us. It was clear that he was trying to hide the blush on his face.

"Hey! Don't leave on account of me," Nora said after him, already on her feet, "I can talk to Julie tomorrow."

"It's fine," R stopped at the threshold, "I should get some rest anyway."

"R, wait," I said, quickly walking over to him, "Please don't mind Nora, she's a tease most of the time."

"It's true," She nodded proudly.

R walked into the room again, attempting to let out a smile, but only became lop-sided once again. I don't know why, but that always made my heart melt. Then there came a silence between the three of us. Nora fidgeted slightly in her place when she saw the look R had given me.

"I also know when three is a crowd," She chuckled, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Nora sing-songed as she left the room and down the hallway.

I dismissed her with a wave and a faded 'goodbye' which she probably didn't hear, a little surprised by her sudden departure. Not that I wasn't glad though. I wanted some personal time with R after the fact that he was now human. I closed the door and looked at R. We both laughed silently when we caught each others eyes. I took a glance at his hair which was still wet and glossy from the shower, then sat back down on my bed. R followed right after. He kept his legs off the bed with his feet touching the floor. His back bent down so his elbows rested on his thighs; hands lazily hanging between his legs.

"Why do I miss you, even when you're around? Is it a normal Living thing?" R asked quietly, slightly tilting his head sideways to look at me. His eyes were soft and charming.

I smiled. "Yeah...it really is."

R looked back down at his hands while the corner of his lips tugged a little, forming a smile, then it disappeared as quickly as it came. "Why did you come back for me at the airport? You didn't know about the cure."

I expected him to look at me again, but he kept his head hanging low. "I couldn't just let you die, R. Not after everything-"

"I was already Dead," He interrupted me, finally looking in my direction, "I'm grateful, but you risked your life. Don't do it again, alright? Not for me."

I wanted to say something back, an argument of some kind, but his tone was definite. I knew something was stirring inside of him. He was worried for me. "Alright," I murmured back. I felt like a child suddenly, scolded for doing something I shouldn't have. I shook the feeling away quickly, knowing that he was just concerned for me. I didn't know if I could hold that promise, though. After that, there was a deafening silence between us, until R shifted his weight around to face me.

"Thank you, though-for saving me I mean. For saving us. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"No, and neither would the cure," I said, scooching backwards towards the headboard. "I don't know what I would have done if you were gone."

"Well...you wouldn't want to know what I've been through. I thought you hated me, finally realizing that I was just a zombie and not some illusion of a guy you thought was Living. I didn't blame you, but...it was just sudden, I guess," R's voice trailed off as though he were in thought, re-living the events from before.

"I'm sorry, R. I just needed some time," I said, looking down, trying not to get upset. I could say more, like how much of an idiot I was, but I didn't think it was something he wanted to hear. Instead, I would just keep it to myself.

"I know," He moved closer to me now, running his hand on my chin, tilting my head to look at me, "I understood, but it's done. We're here now." R began to form a smile on his lips, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I have something for you," I told him as I stood up and walked across the room, "I was waiting for a good time to give it to you, I guess that's now." I pulled out a few vinyl records from the dresser drawer and showed it to him.

He sat up off the bed instantly. "Frank Sinatra?! How?" He asked as he stood by my side and began scanning them, wide-eyed.

"I took them from the plane and placed them in my back pack, seeing as I thought they might come in handy. Sneaky, aren't I?" I teased with a chuckle.

"More than sneaky, it's just-wow, incredible," He said, still looking at the records in shock. He knew all too well that they were hard to come by.

"Also, Nora's got a record player. She's already agreed to give it to you since it's only collecting dust at her place," I winked.

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything, R. I'm just happy you're happy," I replied, a smile beaming from my face.

"Thank you," He grinned, showing the rows of his teeth.

I began walking back to the bed as a thought entered my mind. I was thinking back about our time together in the plane, and it just came up suddenly. "There is something I've wanted to know, though, since the airport."

"Oh?"

"Back when you first saved me, did you ever feel like you wanted to, you know, eat me? I mean, you were a zombie after all," I asked cautiously.

R tilted his head, studying me closely as I sat down. "Why do you want to know that?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't know why. It was curiosity that drove me to ask him.

He breathed in and exhaled a deep sigh. "Yeah, I did. Your flesh...it smelt so good. It was like a drug to me, better than anyone I had encountered. There was something about you, though. The way you moved, mostly. It attracted me to you, and I knew from that moment that I couldn't hurt you. I wanted to save you."

What he said was incredibly disturbing yet flattering and wonderful as well. It was all in one package. I decided that sitting here saying nothing wasn't accomplishing anything. "I was afraid. Really afraid-actually, especially the first night you brought me back to the plane. I didn't know what you were up to, or if I was just some meal that you were saving for later. But the way you looked at me afterwards, the way you tried to talk...I knew that something was different. I didn't know what you were."

R nodded in complete understanding. "When did you finally trust me?"

"The next day," I chuckled, "The second time you saved me when I tried to escape. I knew you didn't consider me as your next meal after that. What really confused me, though, was when I told you about Perry. You placed your hand on your heart, then on mine. I thought I had you figured out, and then you went ahead and did that."

Without a response, R sat back down on the bed and leaned in towards my neck, brushing my hair aside with his hand. "I can't smell your flesh anymore, but I know it's there. I wanted you then. Sometimes I wanted to eat you whole because your scent was too unbearably good. I want you now, too, but for different reasons."

My heart leaped suddenly from the low humming in his voice coming through my ear. I half expected him to pull away, but he didn't. "And what are those reasons?"

"Being close to you, conversations, having your touch...just everything I assume a guy wants in a relationship with a girl. Not that I didn't want them before when I was Dead, but now I can actually feel and describe it," R said gently as his forehead trailed down my neck and rested it there for a few moments, seeming as though he were trying to fight from losing his self-control to kiss every inch of my neck.

"Well," I said, trying to keep my emotions calm, "We haven't really talked about a relationship yet."

R pulled away and looked straight into my eyes. "Is that where we are?"

"I hope so, at least that's where I want to be," I said, smiling nervously. I could feel the corner of my lips beginning to twitch.

"You already know my answer," He smiled, grabbing my hands in his, and I looked at him questionably. "Julie, I want you more than anything. I want you to be mine."

I raised my brow, but it was so sweet. I leaned in, giving him a tight embrace. He held me as close as our bodies could be without hurting one another. Not speaking, R only slightly pulled away with his hands on my waist. His eyes gazed into mine, and I leaned in until our lips brushed against each other. Suddenly his hand moved upwards, making a turn around my back then to my shoulder as he instinctively deepened the kiss. It was soft and warm, with much caring behind his touch. I decided to venture deeper, and the tip of my tongue touched his, playing with each other. Pulling back for only a moment to catch a breath of air, R rushed back in quickly, knocking me backwards on the bed. He was now on top of me with his legs interlocked with mine, which was when I felt something hard press down against my hip. I was pretty sure I knew what it was.

We were beginning to heat up as the kiss intensified. I felt R move his hand underneath me, pulling my body up closer to his. I could barely breathe, moving continuously against him. It was amazing, feeling his lips connect with mine; opening, closing-inviting each other's tongue in from time to time. My heart was racing as I began to wrap my legs around his hips. It wasn't intentional, it just happened.

Suddenly, R pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked with concern, quickly sitting up.

"Nothing, it's just-it's a little overwhelming," He replied while rubbing his forehead with his wrist.

"I hope that's a good thing at least," I said while still catching my breath.

"Yeah, a little too good right now," He laughed nervously.

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

R kept quiet for a moment, seeming as though he were mulling things over and gathering his thoughts. "I can't explain it. I'm just still trying to get used to everything."

I'm pretty sure I understood what he meant, so I didn't press any more questions on the subject. "Okay, R," I spoke gently, letting out a small smile, "Its getting late anyways." R began to sit up off the bed and straightened his clothes, but doing so only made me realize how much I wanted him to stay. "Um...R?"

He turned around to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Could you...maybe stay here for the night-like old times?"

R gave me the same stunned look he had given me back in the deserted suburban house when I offered him to come up stairs and keep me company while I slept. His jaw dropped with widened eyes staring at me.

"Well-I," He stuttered, "As much as I would like to, I'm thinking I should try and get on your dad's good side first. Maybe I should talk to him about us."

As much as I was disappointed, I couldn't be bothered about it. I did like the gentleman's side of him, even though it was old-fashioned. "That sounds like a good idea, R!" I said insistently and cheerfully, "I hope he doesn't get weirded out by it though-seeing as you used to be a zombie."

He shrugged slightly in response and looked down at his feet. "Yeah, now I'm nervous."

"Oh, don't worry about it," I waved my hand in dismissal and winked, "I think he already likes you."

"Really?" He asked, perplexed, "How can you tell?"

"Well, he hasn't given you any of his looks yet, or said anything mean to you. He kind of keeps his emotions hidden, but I can see through them most of the time," I stood up off the bed, finally accepting that he had to go. I watched him as he walked over to the dresser and grabbed the records, then to the door. By the way he took his time, I could tell that he didn't exactly want to leave. That's when I knew he had a strong self-control. Stronger than me, it seemed.

"I'll talk to him soon, okay?" He said at the doorway as I walked over to him. He placed his free hand on my right arm and rubbed it gently up and down, then kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I whispered, enjoying the attention he was giving me.

We shared our goodbyes, which seemed to be a longer goodbye than normal, and then he left. I assumed he was heading back to Rosso's house. It was strange seeing him leave, as though I wouldn't see him again, like a flash back when I left him over a month ago. Only this time he was leaving me. I could feel how much I missed him already, wondering if that's how he felt when I abandoned him, along with being sad and hurt. I couldn't imagine it. Seeing him standing there inside the plane, looking worse than when I first met him, just tore me up inside. I wondered why he even gave me a second chance after that. In a fleeting moment I wanted to run after him, tell him I didn't care about what my dad thought and that we've spent too much time apart already for him to go. Maybe that was too clingy, or a little irrational, but I didn't care. The more time I spent with R, the more I realized how much I was beginning to fall for him.

I sighed deeply as I began getting ready for bed, almost forgetting that I didn't even eat all day since this morning, but I still didn't feel hungry. Instead, I finished changing and had a shower, then slipped into the cold sheets which would soon warm up from my body heat. I tossed and turned in my bed, attempting to fall asleep, but I couldn't get comfortable. Finally, after about ten minutes, I was able to place myself between the few pillows I had on my bed. I might have laid opposite from the head-board, but at least I was comfy, and that's all that mattered.

**R**

The next week had passed by quickly, with many progressions being made. The Colonel and his wife offered a permanent stay at their home, along with John's consent, of course. They said something about how they never had any children-not because they didn't want to, they just couldn't, so it was refreshing to have another person around. I already began setting up my room personally, along with the record player that Nora had so thoughtfully given to me. I was already fitting in, and other people in Citi Stadium began to understand who I was, and what I used to be. At first, they watched me cautiously, but I think they finally started to get used to me now. When it came to Mitch, his anger only deepened as the city went against him. I felt that at first it was just fun and games, but it looked as though it was starting to become personal. He was untrustworthy, but it would have been unfair to just cast him out of the city, defensless and alone. Instead, the General made sure a watchful eye was kept on him 24/7. In a way, I didn't blame him, but his actions and intentions spoke clearly. He detested zombies, and his beliefs were far from that of cure.

As far as M and the other zombies were concerned, they remained inside the stadium, but many tents (a lot of them being for medical purposes) were set up inside to study them further and test theories about the cure. Civilians were kept away if anything atrocious happened, so it was mainly just soldiers, along with the few doctors and nurses the city had that was able to enter the stadium. A lot of the zombies were already beginning to speak and have conversations with the Living. I played a good example for them, so I was in there almost every day. Julie stayed with me as company most of the time which kept my spirits up.

It wasn't long before John started talking about going out and finding more zombies to bring inside, along with scavenging for more weapons and medicine, but we knew that would be tricky. The Boney's were still out there; their hatred fuming as each day passed, just waiting for the perfect time to strike. I knew it wouldn't be long from now. I'm sure they didn't like the idea about what we were doing. They wanted the infection to stay and grow. Luckily, our defences were getting stronger, and even though the zombies had not fully been cured enough to use guns, their fists were still reliable and vicious weapons.

Tonight, which I believed was a Saturday according to the calendar that Julie had made for me, I sat alone on my bed, thinking about how to tell John my feelings for his daughter. Among other things I had to worry about, I was pretty sure this topped my list. I never knew it would be this hard and intimidating, but Julie kept pressing me, telling me that I've waited too long. I did agree with her, and I could tell by the looks that her dad was giving us that he knew something was not being said. I didn't want to make it look like we were hiding something from him, because right now that's exactly what we were doing. So tonight was the night I would finally bring it up, during the dinner that Julie had so conveniently planned for us.

I walked over to the rectangular mirror above the dresser and pulled my shirt up, eyeing the bullet wound on my chest. Mrs. Rosso-Danielle-said it could still take another week before it would completely heal. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said as I dropped my shirt and watched the fabric drape back down in place.

"I believe it's dinner time at the Grigio house," Danielle smiled happily after opening the door. "Ready to go?" Her light brownish grey hair hung loosely out of her bun and in front of her face.

I turned to her and awkwardly smiled back. "Yeah, but still uneasy."

"Don't worry R, you'll do fine," Her reassuring smile and soft-spoken tone gave me a little hope, "Besides, John has been in a better mood lately this past week."

I nodded, but didn't reciprocate in words. I followed her out and met up with Curtis at the front door. I was hoping that Danielle was right, not only for my sake, but for Julie's as well. I was afraid that her dad might turn on her, asking too many questions as to why she would want to have a relationship with a former zombie. As ridiculous as that sounded, I knew I was thinking too hard on it. However, I wanted everything to work out. I was tired of hiding what I felt towards Julie in public. I wanted to hold her hand down the street, or put my arm around her while we roamed the market picking up fruits and vegetables.

As we made our way to Julie's place, my stomach began to grumble. It was strange how different hunger was between being Dead and Living. When I was a zombie, I experienced a vibration all over my body when I was craving food, but now, it all fixated inside the area behind my abdomen. I knew that over the past day or two, my appetite and metabolism had started to grow. 'Just like a growing boy,' Colonel Rosso had said. I didn't really know what he meant. In all honesty though, I was surprised at how much food I could put down, as well as all the new tastes that came with it; tastes that seemed raw and uninteresting when I was a zombie. I never knew that anything else could be more delectable than human flesh, but I was proved wrong. Again.

Reaching the house, I already spotted a shadowy figure behind the patterned glass window on the door. The light inside was cozy and welcoming, and I had almost forgotten the bitter cold which started reaching my skin beneath the jacket. Colonel Rosso lifted his hand to knock, but the door already began swinging open to show Nora standing there with a wide grin beaming from side to side.

"Ah, good evening Nora," Curtis said casually, unaffected by her behaviour.

"Hello all!" She cheered happily.

"They're here?" I heard Julie's voice further inside, making my heart jump, followed by a quickened pace of footsteps. Suddenly she appeared from behind Nora's shoulder, excited to see that we finally arrived. Seeing the beauty of her face was refreshing. "Come in!"

The two girls backed up to make space for us to enter, and a soft melody flowed into my ears. Some classical music by Frederic Chopin was playing in the background, giving an immediate peaceful flamboyance in the house. It definitely set the mood, as well as the scented candles which were scattered throughout the house. Julie really went out of her way to make the place feel comforting. Somehow, I think Nora had something to do with it as well.

"It's nice of you and your dad to invite us for dinner," Danielle said appreciatingly after taking off her coat.

"Well, it was mostly my idea, but it really was no problem at all. We haven't done something like this for the longest time," Julie replied earnestly. "It doesn't hurt spending evenings like this sometimes. It helps take the worry off of the world outside."

"It doesn't make us forget though," John said, appearing from the archway.

I caught Nora roll her eyes. "Leave it to Mr. Grigio to dampen the mood."

John lifted his brow at her, but didn't respond.

We spent the first part of the evening in the living room as Julie and Nora finished preparing the dinner. Somehow the conversation casually began about Boneys and attempts to get more zombies inside the walls. I had an idea already set in mind, and if the General did decide to go through with this, I wanted to be a part of it. However, I wasn't ready to tell anyone about my plan just yet. I kept myself engrossed within the conversation, but later had enough and decided to peer inside the kitchen to help Julie and Nora.

They were both at the counter-Julie was mashing potatoes and Nora was cutting up some carrots. Hearing someone walk in, they both looked up, and Julie smiled charmingly at me.

"I figured your dad would be cooking the dinner," I said while walking closer to them. Nora snorted suddenly.

"My dad? No, definitely not," Julie joined in with a couple of laughs. "When my mom was alive, she always did the cooking, and then it was passed down to me. My dad never knew his way around the kitchen." The tone in her voice flattened a little when she mentioned her mom.

"Yeah," Nora added, "John plus cooking equals a catastrophe."

"Well, did you guys need any help?" I offered, now standing beside Julie. I lightly grazed her hip with my hand, then held it there.

Another giggle came from Nora.

"As sweet as that is R," Julie replied, ignoring her friend, "Do you even know how to cook?"

I shook my head. "You have a point."

Julie eyed me quickly and smiled. "There's no harm in learning though. Did you want to? Just the basics at least," She paused while helping Nora scoop up the carrots, "We're almost finished here, but I can show you some other time."

"I would like that," I grinned, "I want to learn as much as possible so I can start to live normal again-whatever normal is."

"Sure R, it will be fun!" Julie said cheerfully before playfully bumping my hip with hers.

Once dinner was served and we all sat at the table, I could already feel my nerves surfacing, causing my palms to sweat. There was only casual conversations, but my mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out the perfect time to talk to Julie's dad. Luckily, I was sitting on the other end of the table, glad that John wouldn't be able to stab my hand with a fork after all of this came down. I knew I was exaggerating. When the dinner began winding down, with Julie and Nora puttering around in and out of the dining room with the dirty dishes, I finally decided to speak up.

"Mr. Grigio, sir-" I said, clearing my throat.

He looked at me curiously as both Curtis and Danielle conveniently stood up from their seats and walked out into the kitchen. It was way too obvious.

"Is something wrong?" He asked with a serious expression.

"No, nothing is wrong, it's just-"

Suddenly Julie appeared, leaning against the frame of the archway between the kitchen and dining room which interrupted my train of thought.

"Well?" John asked, losing his patience.

"It's about Julie and I, actually. We've started a relationship together, and I was hoping for your approval."

Suddenly John let out a heavy sigh. "I kind of figured something was going on between you two, so it's not really a surprise," He said, looking back and forth at Julie and I, "I'll admit that I was at first appalled by Julie's decision, but over this past week I have learned and accepted that you are Living and not a corpse. So, you can relax R. As long as Julie is happy, than I wont say another word."

"I am, dad," Julie blurted out with reassurance, "Happier than I ever imagined I could be."

"Good," He replied with a small smirk, "Albeit a cliché answer, but good nonetheless."

"Thank you, sir," I said with a wide grin, a little overcome with excitement as I stood from my chair.

"Stop calling me 'sir' and call me by my first name. I don't mind it so much anymore," John said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Alright...John," I emphasized his name.

I was glad to finally get that off my chest after a week of worrying. His words were not the kindest that I could have hoped for, but Julie assured me that it was the most positive answer I could get, and that he wasn't hiding any inner, negative feelings towards me. When Danielle and Curtis decided it was time to head home, I chose to go with them. I was finding it difficult to say goodbye, even though I would be seeing Julie the next day. I was gradually starting to realize that this feeling was getting worse as each day passed. It was also mutual.

Julie squeezed my hand, holding me close as she kissed my cheek. I felt the air between us warm up from our breath, then disappearing into the night sky. I thought about telling Julie my plan when it came down to rescuing more zombies, but I felt that it would just ruin the moment. I decided I would tell her tomorrow, seeing that she probably wouldn't be the happiest with me after she found out. For now, I would just collapse in her aura until nothing was left of me but her. I felt selfish, but I wanted to use up every moment I could with Julie before she became displeased and angry at my decision to go with her dad.

As I veered off into the darkness, I could still feel her eyes lingering in my direction, burning my deepest cravings into a raging pit of flames. I needed a cold shower before the instincts inside me screamed to turn back.

**bonesbemmettlover: Haha yes he is changing :]**

**Gembomz: Oh no! That wasn't supposed to be funny! Oh well. :P**

** .142: Hmm, for some reason it wont let me write out your full name. :S So annoying! But anyways, thank you! :D I hope you continue reading. :]**

**Horsecrazy141: More in this one (sort of) as well! :P And I met James Marsters (Spike) from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Michael Rooker (Merle) from The Walking Dead! :D**

**amoet: Hope this chapter didn't disappoint the wait!**

**brigid1318: Hehe. I think he deserved it. ;P**


End file.
